A Different Destiny
by Seeking Shadows
Summary: What if Prue was more like her mother than she ever thought?  What if Piper was the one to have a dark love?  This is my twist on "Charmed", a world where things play out a little differently.
1. Author's Note

A Different Destiny

This story is a twist on the Charmed we all know and love. Some things are different in the beginning and as the story unfolds more and more of it will change. The need to knows are the following:

Prue and Andy did attempt at dating after the first episode, but it didn't last. By the end of "Dead Man Dating" she and Andy resolved to stay friends. Although he did have some lingering feelings for her, he respected her choice.

When Leo starts coming around he keeps bumping into Prue. There is a small rivalry between Prue and Phoebe, but she quickly gives up on flirting with Leo, knowing that Prue needs to move on after Andy. During "The Truth Is Out There...And It Hurts" Leo admits to how he feels about Prue, but doesn't remember it later. By the time of "The Witch Is Back" Prue asks Leo out, and Piper is flirting with one of the waiters at Quake.

Leo does leave after a few dates with Prue. She is left to wonder if every man she starts to love will leave her.

Piper is the one to flirt with Brandon in "When Bad Warlocks Go good".

The end of season 1 and the majority of season 2 will be done in script format. I'll be showing the highlights of season 2, not every episode.

Ok there ya go! The next chapter will be "Love Hurts". Please read and review :-)


	2. Love Hurts  Season 1

[Scene: A woman is walking really fast to a car and keeps looking over her shoulder. A car horn beeps and she drops her groceries. She picks the stuff up but cuts herself.]

**Daisy:**Ow, damn it!

**Leo:**It's all right, Daisy.

**Daisy:**Oh, Leo, thank God it's you. I have been so scared.

**Leo:**Look, you just have to stay strong a little longer and then you'll be safe.

**Daisy:**He's out there, Leo. He's going to find me. I've seen what he can do, his powers. (Leo holds her hand and heals it.) How did you do that? Who are you people?

**Leo:**You just have to trust me, Daisy.

**Daisy:**Why me, Leo? I still don't understand.

**Leo:**You have a very special future ahead of you. That's why I wanted you to come to San Francisco. I have powerful friends who can help you.

**Daisy:**What if Alec finds me first?

**Leo:**He won't be able to. I made you invisible to him.

(Alec appears.)

**Alec:**Hello, Leo. I've been looking all over for you. Figured you could only be here for one reason. Where are you, Daisy? I know you're close by.

**Leo:**(to Daisy) It's okay, Daisy. He can't see you. Don't say a word, just leave quickly.

**Alec:**Don't listen to him, sweetie, don't do it.

(She runs off.)

**Leo:**She's already gone, Alec.

**Alec:**I love her, Leo. Much like you love your little witch. What's her name? Piper?

**Leo:**Darklighters aren't capable of love, Alec.

**Alec:**This one is. I love Daisy and you are keeping me from her. It's only a couple of days ago all I had to do was think about her and bang! I'd be there with her. Then suddenly she vanishes from my radar. Cloaked by a whitelighter. By you.

**Leo:**Then if you know I cloaked her, then you also know that you won't find her as long as I live.

**Alec:**Yes, well, I have a solution for that.

(He gets out his crossbow and shoots Leo. Leo orbs out.)

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Prue and Phoebe are walking down the stairs.]

**Phoebe:**I can't believe you're wearing your bikini on the plane.

**Prue:**Timesaver. We have all of forty-eight hours in Cabo. The minute we land, I'm on the beach getting all golden-brown.

**Phoebe:**I know, but you're making me look frumpy, it's like the sign of the apocalypse.

**Prue:**I practically had to beg the guy in accounting to lend us his condo. There are no warlocks in sight, Andy finally found out our big secret, I'm going to get crazy.

**Phoebe:**It's about time. I know that it's been hard on you since Leo left, but you're in need of some new man meat. Preferably tan and buff.

**Prue:**With limited verbal skills.

**Phoebe:**And...

**Phoebe/Prue:**No strings attached.

**Phoebe:**Stella, we are getting our groove back. (They high five but miss.) Okay, so, speaking of which, where is Piper?

**Prue:**I think Piper's gonna be in a groove-free kinda mode for a while.

**Phoebe:**She's not seriously...

**Prue:**Taking a vacation from men, yep. Afraid of falling in love again, I think.

**Phoebe:**So, while we're partying all weekend, what is she gonna be doing?

**Prue:**I don't know. The last time I checked she was in the attic searching for a suitcase to carry her books in.

**Phoebe:**Books, what kind of books?

**Prue:**Kind they make into Kevin Costner movies.

**Phoebe:**Oh, we've got to stop the insanity.

**Prue:**Maybe we should let her be, I mean we're not the ones who fell in love with a warlock, a ghost, a lame waiter, and a very dorky grad student.

**Phoebe:**Maybe she's just in a slump. It happens. (Prue looks at her.) All right, it happens to Piper a lot, but celibacy is not the answer.

**Prue:**A couple of dates not picking up the check, that's a slump. This is more like a sucking void.

(They here a thump and a little scream coming from the attic.)

**Piper:**(from the attic) Prue! Prue, Phoebe!

(They go up into the attic and see Leo lying on the floor in pain with the arrow stuck in his shoulder.)

**Prue:**Leo!

**Opening****Credits**

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Prue is getting bandages and stuff out of the bathroom. Cut to the attic. Phoebe and Piper are carrying Leo to a chair.]

**Piper:**Be careful.

**Phoebe:**I am being careful.

**Piper:**I can't believe you knew. The fact that Prue's boyfriend was supernatural, just happen to slip your mind?

**Phoebe:**There was no slipping, okay, I told you and Prue but neither of you didn't want to believe me.

**Leo:**Piper, I wanted...

**Piper:**But you didn't.

**Phoebe:**Okay, we gotta, we gotta get your legs up.

**Leo:**Don't worry about me. There's someone, ahh ...!

**Phoebe:**We have to get the arrow out.

**Leo:**No, don't touch it, it's tipped with poison.

**Phoebe:**How are we suppose to get it out if we can't touch it?

(Prue enters the attic.)

**Prue:**You came to the right girl. You ready? (She looks at Leo intensely. Prue uses her powers to push the arrow out.) Okay, I brought everything that I could find, I just didn't know what to use on a... What is _he_ again?

**Piper:**A Whitelighter.

**Phoebe:**Yeah, they're sorta like... You know how Peter Pan has Tinkerbell? They're sorta like that, minus the tutu and the wings. He guides witches.

**Leo:**And future Whitelighters. That's why I came to you.

**Prue:**(to Phoebe) You should have told me.

**Leo:**I should have told you. (Piper gets a bandage and pushes down on his wound.) Ahh!

**Piper:**Oh, did that hurt? Good.

**Prue:** Piper! (She walks over to Leo and kneels, looking him in the eye) Leo why didn't you tell me you were magical? I thought we didn't have secrets.

**Leo:****I'm****sorry****Prue,****I****couldn't****tell****you.****There...there****are****rules.****(Leo****clears****his****throat)**There's a woman. Daisy. You have to protect her from the Darklighter.

**Prue:**The Darklighter. Is that what shot you?

**Leo:**Yeah, they seduce innocent women. Their goal is to create evil through reproduction.

**Phoebe:** Great. Generation 666.

**Leo:**He broke the rules, he fell in love with one of his victims, a human. And she loved him back.

**Prue:**Until she found out who he really was, right?

**Leo:****Prue**, you have every right to be mad at me.

**Prue:****Gee****t**hanks for the permission. Piper get some more gauze please.

(Piper looks at Leo with frustration and leaves)

**Leo:****Listen**, you have to find Daisy before he does otherwise she won't be able to do the good that she's destined to. She won't be able to become a whitelighter.

**Phoebe:**Okay, where is she?

**Leo:**I don't know. The last time I saw her she was at a mini-mart in the Castro, headed for her rental car. If he finds her first he'll never let her go, ever.

**Phoebe:**Any tips on how to vanquish a Darklighter in case we run into him?

**Leo:**Just don't let him touch you. His power is in his hands and when he chooses to, he has the touch of death.

**Prue:**And we have the power of three. All right, call the airline, cancel our tickets, I'll call Andy see if he can help me locate her, and Piper should ...

**Phoebe:**I'll talk to Andy, You stay with Leo.

**Prue:**Perfect.

[Scene: Police station. Andy and Morris are at their desks.]

**Morris:**You enjoying this as much as I am?

**Andy:**What's that?

**Morris:**The silent treatment and the cold shoulder.

**Andy:** I know, it's been a week since Internal Affairs has made a move. What are they waiting for?

**Morris:**I'm not talking about I.A., I'm talking about you and me.

**Andy:**I got no problems.

**Morris:**That makes one of us. I.A. is on our ass and I still don't know why, but I'm pretty damn sure you do. You feel like sharing?

(The phone rings.)

**Andy:** Homicide, Trudeau.

**Phoebe:**Andy? Hi, it's Phoebe...

**Andy:**Hey, Franklin. How are things in Forensics?

**Phoebe:**You can't talk.

**Andy:**No, actually. Why don't you have it checked out by the F.B.I. lab?

**Phoebe:**Andy, we really need your help, it's important. Quake?

**Andy:**Okay, I'll be there.

**Morris:**Franklin's wife had a baby girl yesterday. Took a week off. Did he call you from the maternity ward? You don't wanna tell me what's going on, fine. Just don't lie to me, okay, partner?

[Scene: Quake. Prue and Andy are sitting at a table.]

**Phoebe:**Andy, what's going on?

**Andy:**Internal Affairs is looking into all my unsolved cases. All the ones that involve the supernatural.

**Phoebe:**All the cases that involve us. Do you think that they followed you here?

**Andy:**I wouldn't put it past them.

**Phoebe:**Andy, if we...ever put you in this situation.

**Andy:**I put me here, Phoebe.

**Phoebe:**Yeah, but you had help. Can they force you to tell them?

**Andy:**About you? I won't. But we have to be careful about being seen together. It has to look like we're still... friends.

**Phoebe:**Andy, we are still friends. You've been like a big brother to me.

**Andy:****Good,****so****what's****the****trouble?**

**Phoebe:****I** need to find someone, she's in danger and I have to get to her before he does.

**Andy:**He? You know what, I don't need to know. Specifics always get me in trouble. Where was the last time she was seen?

**Phoebe:**Headed to her rental car outside a mini-mart.

**Andy:**Well, we can get the security camera from the mini-mart and surrounding businesses. See if we can get the car's license plates and see if it leads us to where she's staying.

**Phoebe:**Thanks.

**Commercial****Break**

[Scene: Attic. Piper and Leo are there.]

**Piper:**Leo, I brought you some food in case you're... you do eat, right?

**Leo:**Yes, Piper, I eat. How's Prue?

**Piper:**Oh, you know, she's dealing. I mean, it's not every day that you find out that the guy you're seeing has been keeping secrets from you. Although, in Prue's case...

**Leo:**I wish she didn't have to find out about me like this. Being with her broke the rules but not being with her breaks my heart.

**Piper:****Hmmm****y**ou know, Leo, it's not like we rushed to tell you that we're witches. I think Prue understands about those little secrets that we have to keep.

**Leo:**Any word on Daisy?

**Piper:**Yes and no. Phoebe called. Andy thinks he found out where Daisy's staying. They're on their way now. (She pulls off his bandage.) Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

**Leo:**It's okay, I know it's bad.

**Piper:****Sorry****I've****never****been****any****good****with****blood.** You know Leo, didn't you tell me that Whitelighters have the ability to heal? Why can't you just...

**Leo:**No, my powers are for others, I can't use it on myself.

(He coughs.)

**Piper:**Ah, you know, we just gotta get you better. Then you and Piper will have lots of time to talk about stuff when you're well.

**Leo:**Piper, I'm not going to get better.

**Piper:**That's ridiculous, Leo, of course you will, we're just gonna have to find something in the Book of Shadows.

**Leo:** No, the Darklighter's poison can't be reversed. It's meant to kill Whitelighters. That's what it's doing, it's working it's way through my system. It's just a matter of time.

**Piper:**How much time?

**Leo:**Not much. I'm gonna die and there's nothing you can do about it. My power is ebbing. With it, my ability to cloak Daisy.

**Piper:**We're gonna save you both, Leo.

[Cut to downstairs. Prue is looking through the Book of Shadows. Piper comes downstairs.]

**Prue:**I have looked everywhere in this damn book for something, anything to help Leo and I can't. What's that face? What's the matter?

**Piper:**Leo's in pretty bad shape, Prue. And he's getting worse.

**Prue:**I know, that's why I need to find an ointment or a cure or something.

**Piper:**You need to listen. This is really hard to say but I think you need to hear it. I think that you need to learn to accept the possibility that... maybe we're not supposed to save Leo. Maybe he's not our innocent. Maybe we're only meant to save Daisy.

**Prue:****I'm****tired****of****losing****love****Piper.**We have to save him whether we're meant to or not.

[Scene: Hotel. Daisy's room. She sees some flowers. Alec appears.]

**Alec:**I got you your favorite. I thought you'd be happy to see me. I miss this. Us.

**Daisy:**There is no us, Alec. Please stop.

**Alec:**Never. You're the one, Daisy. You're mine. Indian summer. Do you remember that, Daisy? When it got so hot in the city you could barely breathe. And we sat in the fire escape taking turns rubbing ice cubes down each other's necks and backs.

**Daisy:**Stop!

**Alec:**That's when you first said you loved me. "Forever, Alec. I'll love you forever." (She throws the vase of flowers at him but misses.) Now, is that any way to treat the man who loves you?

**Daisy:**You're not a man. You're not even human.

**Alec:**Don't make me regret telling you who I really am. Don't you get it, Daisy? I love you and now no one can stop us from being together. Think about it. I found you. What do you think that means? Yeah, that's right, I've clipped Leo's wings and soon he'll be gone so I can find you whenever I want.

(The manager knocks on the door.)

**Manager:**Hello, Manager, is everything okay in there?

**Alec:**I win.

**Daisy:**No, you only win if I come willingly and I never will.

**Alec:**Then I'll never go away.

**Manager:**Hey, I'm coming in.

**Daisy:**No, don't! (The manager goes in the room and Alec grabs him.)

**Alec:**Nobody can keep us apart now, Daisy.

**Daisy:**Please, stop!

(Alec's touch of death kills the manager. She climbs out the window. Phoebe and Andy come running in.)

**Alec:**You can't run from me.

**Phoebe:**Daisy?

(Phoebe kicks Alec and he flies across the room. Alec turns into some sort of dust and flies out the window.)

**Andy:**What the hell was that?

**Phoebe:**Welcome to our world.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Phoebe enters the attic.]

**Piper:**Hey, Phoebes home, she just... (Prue is reading a spell out of the Book of Shadows) I hear rhyming, what are you doing?

**Prue:**Everything I can. Look, we know Leo can't heal himself but maybe with his powers, I can.

**Piper:**What are you talking about?

**Prue:**It's a power switching spell. If Leo and I exchange powers then I'll have the healing touch and maybe I can fix him.

(Phoebe comes in.)

**Phoebe:**Hey, what's going on guys?

**Piper:**Prue's switching powers with Leo!

**Prue:**I have to save him, Piper.

**Phoebe:****well**, is it safe?

**Prue:**To tell you the truth I don't really care. He's slipping away and if either one of you has a better idea then I'm all ears, if not then I'm casting the spell. And I would like to do it with the support of my sisters.

**Piper:**Cast away.

**Prue:**"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up my gift to share, switch the powers through the air."

**Phoebe:**Did it work?

**Prue:**I don't know. (She looks to a table and stares at an old lamp.) No telekinesis.

**Piper:**This is a good sign. The spell must've worked. That means Phoebe and ... (She touches Phoebe and has a premonition.) Oh, I think I just had one of Phoebe's premonition thingies.

**Phoebe:**Really? What did you see?

**Piper:**(She points to a Kit.) Kit frozen in mid-air.

(Kit jumps on the table where the lamp is, then attempts to jump onto the open windowsill )

**Phoebe:**Kit, no! (Phoebe puts her hand up and she freezes Kit in mid-air.) Did I just do that?

**Piper:**Uh huh, and I saw it. So, okay, you're moving things, I'm having premonitions and Prue can't move things which means...

**Prue:**Am I gonna get yelled at now?

**Piper:**It switched all of our powers?

**Phoebe:**It's a supernatural Freaky Friday. (The phone rings.) Oh, you know what? I'm going to get that and I'm sure you guys will have all this worked out by the time I get back.

**Prue:**Okay, I can do this. Now, heal. Come on, heal. Why in the hell aren't these working?

**Piper:**Okay, okay, okay. Prue, relax. Remember when we first got our own powers, it took us a while to figure out how to trigger them.

**Prue:**Well, I don't know what to do. Waving my hands aren't working and that's how my power works.

**Piper:**Yes, but maybe you have to find his trigger not yours.

(Phoebe comes back in the attic.)

**Phoebe:**Hey, that was Andy. A new charge came up on Daisy's credit card report. She bought a bus ticket twenty minutes ago. She's running again.

**Piper:**If she leaves town we'll never be able to find her. Let's go.

**Phoebe:**Wait, we have to switch our powers back.

**Prue:**Not until I heal Leo Phoebe.

**Phoebe:**Prue, we have to go get Daisy.

**Prue:**And I have to heal him, I'm not losing him again.

**Piper:**Okay, you know what, you stay here. We have to find Daisy before the Darklighter does. We'll just have to do it using each other's powers. Come on.

[Scene: Police station. Andy walks into a room.]

**Andy:**You wanted to see me?

**Inspector****Anderson:**Sit down.

**Inspector****Rodriguez:**You make a habit out of showing up at the scene before the crime is reported, Inspector.

**Andy:**I don't know what you're talking about.

**Inspector****Anderson:**Motel Capri. No one called the manager's murder in, Trudeau. Not until you did.

**Andy:**I got a tip.

**Inspector****Rodriguez:**You're lying. Witnesses placed you at the scene with a woman. 5'3" or 4", brunette, attractive. Ring any bells?

**Andy:**Last time I checked I didn't have to reveal my informants to you, Rodriguez.

**Inspector****Rodriguez:**Maybe not in a court of law but the last time I checked we weren't in one. This is an I.A. investigation, you don't have the same rights. You have no idea how much I can hurt you.

**Inspector****Anderson:**Just tell us who you're covering for, Inspector.

(Andy stands up and puts his gun and badge on the table.)

**Andy:**Screw you. (He walks out the room.)

[Scene: Bus depot.]

**Daisy:**Excuse me. Where can I find bus 24?

(The guy turns around and it's Alec.)

**Alec:**I told you I'll always be there for you, Daisy.

(She walks off quickly and bumps into a man.)

**Daisy:**I'm sorry. (The man turns around and it's Alec again.)

**Alec:**It's quite all right. I'm in no hurry. I've got forever. You care to join me?

[Cut to Phoebe and Piper entering the depot. Piper keeps poking Phoebe.]

**Phoebe:**Okay, are you trying to piss me off?

**Piper:****Not** exactly. I'm trying to make you nervous only it's not working.

**Phoebe:**How do you know?

**Piper:**Because I don't see anyone frozen that's why.. Look, you're gonna need to know how to use my power in case the Darklighter shows up, remember. When I first got my power it was fear that triggered it, so I need to rattle you a little.

**Phoebe:**Okay, it's not so easy to freak me out.

**Piper:****What****is****it****about****the****basement****that****bothers****you****again?**

**Phoebe:**It's not gonna work.

**Prue:****Oh****right,****The****Woogyman!** (A man leaving the ticket station stops mid-walk.) Well, class is over.

**Phoebe:****Damn,****I****thought****I****was****really****over****it.** (Phoebe flicks her hands and the man unfreezes) Okay, now it's your turn. We need a premonition, where's Daisy?

**Piper:**Oh, do I have to? The last time I got all woozy and, and...

(She touches a chair and nothing happens.)

**Phoebe:**Okay, you know, you guys take for granted that I'm your innocent Yellow Pages. Okay, this takes work.

**Piper**It is useless, all right. I'm never going to get... (she has a premonition) Do your ears ring when you do that?

(She nods.)

**Phoebe:**What did you see?

**Piper:**I can't be sure 'cause it went by so fast but if I were playing odds, I would say it was Daisy.

**Phoebe:**Where is she?

**Piper:**Bathroom.

[Cut to bathroom.]

**Daisy:**(to herself) I'm gonna be okay, I can handle this.

(Alec appears.)

**Alec:**You can't run from me, Daisy.

**Daisy:**Why won't you leave me alone?

**Alec:**Because we can be happy together. We were once, remember? All you have to do is come with me willingly.

**Daisy:**And what? Watch while you kill more innocent people?

**Alec:**You made me do that. That man would still be alive if you had just come with me. That's all I ask and the killing will stop. We can have eternity together. (Daisy knees him in the stomach. Piper and Phoebe enter the bathroom.)

**Piper:**I believe this is the ladies room buddy.

**Alec:**And this is a private conversation. (His crossbow appears.)

**Piper:**Oh, oh, Phoebe. (Phoebe puts her hand up and nothing happens. Alec laughs.) Okay, now would be a very good time to get panic!

**Alec:**I've never used this on a witch before.

**Piper:****Oh,****childhood,****bedtime****stories...you****didn't****sleep****for****two****years.** (Alec freezes.)

**Phoebe:****You****two****were****horrible****little****children.**

(Piper picks up the crossbow.)

**Piper:**I've never used this on a Darklighter before.

(She shoots the arrow at him but the freeze wears off and he dodges it. Then he dark-orbs out.)

**Daisy:**Oh God, is he...?

**Phoebe:**Daisy, Leo sent us, we have to take you to him. Come on.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Piper is still trying to heal Leo.]

**Prue:**Oh God, please work. Come on. Work.

**Leo:**When I die...

**Prue:**You're not going to die.

**Leo:**And when it happens... know this is where I wanna be. I love you.

[Cut to downstairs. Piper, Phoebe, and Daisy enter the house. There are flowers sitting on a table.]

**Daisy:**Oh God, he found me again.

**Phoebe:**How do you know?

**Daisy:**That's what he does, he sends me flowers so I know he's watching.

(Phoebe reads the note.)

**Phoebe:**No, honey, these are for Prue.

**Piper:**They're from Andy, he needs to see one of us right away.Something wrong with his phone?

**Phoebe:**It's a long story but we can't leave now.

**Piper:****You're****right,**go up and check on Leo and, remember, you're the one with the active power now. Go.

**Phoebe:**Are you sure?

**Piper:**Yes, absolutely, we'll be fine. Let's go check on Leo.

[Cut to the attic. Prue is sitting on the floor, rocking.]

**Piper:**Prue, we found Daisy...

**Prue:**I tried. He's gone.

**Commercial****Break**

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Daisy and Phoebe are running down the stairs.]

**Piper:**I don't think this is the best time for you to be alone.

**Daisy:**Without Leo it's just a matter of time before Alec finds me again. I have to get away.

**Piper:**No. My sister's and I can take care of Alec.

**Daisy:**I don't want you to try. Too many people are dead now because of me and now Leo.

**Piper**Honey, that's not your fault.

**Daisy:**I doesn't matter. When Alec finds me again he's not gonna let you get in the way either. It's better off that I leave. Trust me. I have to go.

**Prue:**Don't you dare. Leo gave up his life to bring you here. If you leave, Alec will find you for sure. And Leo's death will mean nothing. You're not going anywhere.

[Scene: A park. Andy is sitting on a seat swing. Phoebe walks up to him and sits down.]

**Phoebe:**So I take it this is where you and Prue used to sneak off to in high school?

**Andy:****Haha,****yeah**.

**Phoebe:**Makes you kinda wish for the good old days.

**Andy:**We tried that already, it wasn't meant to be Phoebe, Listen, I did everything that I could to keep Internal Affairs from finding out about you. There's not much more I can do after today.

**Phoebe:**Why? What happened?

**Andy:**I wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know. I turned in my shield. Automatic suspension. I gotta hand it to Rodriguez, he's a pit bull. But when he connects you to all those unsolved cases, he can put the heat on you to get to me. Unless you're careful, he's gonna figure out that it's you and your sisters that he really wants.

**Phoebe:**Wait, you just got suspended and you're telling us to watch our backs?

**Andy:**Until I.A.'s off my case, it's better if we're not even seen together. You don't want them to connect the dots, believe me.

**Phoebe:**I can't believe you're worried about us when you're about to lose everything that you ever worked for.

**Andy:**Well, every one of those unsolved cases that Rodriguez is tracking down, is an innocent life that you and your sisters helped to save. What you're doing is the reason I became a cop. I guess that's how I do it.

**Phoebe:**I'm sorry.

**Andy:**No, don't be. Everything happens for a reason. Remember, you and your sisters taught me that.

(Phoebe hugs him.)

**Phoebe:**Thanks.

(She gets up and starts to walk away.)

**Andy:**Take care, Phoebe.

[Scene: Attic. Prue is watching Leo from the doorway. Piper walks up to Piper.]

**Piper:**I thought you might like to talk.

**Prue:**He could have stayed with us, he could have fought harder.

**Piper:**He was in pain Prue, he had to let go.

**Prue:**He didn't have to, our magic's never failed before. I cast the damn spell, I took his power, all he had to do was show me how to do it and he never did.

**Piper:**How can you be mad at him?

**Prue:**Because it should have worked! Phoebe's freezing things, and you figured out how to use her power, why couldn't I find a trigger? Why couldn't he just help me, give me his power?

**Piper:**He wanted to live, he didn't want to leave you. It's hard to lose someone you love.

[Scene: Later on. Prue's in the attic with Leo.]

**Prue:**I love you, Leo. (She's crying and a tear drop lands on her hand and her hand starts glowing.) I found it. Leo, I love you. (She holds her glowing hand over Leo and she heals him.) Can you hear me? I love you, Leo, please hear me. (Leo wakes up.)

**Leo:**Prue. (They hug.)

**Prue:**Oh, thank God. I tried so hard and I couldn't make it work before. Why the hell didn't you tell me?

**Leo:**That love was the trigger? You had to find that out on your own. Why couldn't you tell me?

**Prue:**I don't know. I was afraid, I was afraid if I admitted how I really felt it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry, I should have said it before.

**Leo:**It's better late than never.

(They kiss.)

[Cut to the stairs. Prue is helping Leo down them.]

**Piper:**Leo. Oh my God, how did you...?

**Prue:**There's no time to explain.

**Leo:**You've been out of the cloak too long. Alec can find her.

**Piper:**Where's Phoebe? We need to get her back here and we need to find a spell to vanquish the Darklighter.

**Leo:**A power of three spell.

**Piper:**Okay, I think she has her cell phone on her. (Alec appears. Piper tries to freeze him) Damn it No! (He grabs Prue.)

**Alec:**Alright, no more tricks, ladies.

**Leo:** Let her go, Alec.

**Alec:**I don't think so. I have what you love, you've got what I love. Care to trade? Don't try anything. (His hand starts glowing.) I will kill her if I have to. You still think I'm incapable of love, Leo? You wanna see far I'm willing to go?

**Daisy:**Alec, no!

**Prue:**Daisy, stay back.

**Alec:**You shut up!

(Phoebe opens the door and Alec pushes Prue into Phoebe and grabs Daisy.)

**Leo:**No!

**Piper:**Phoebe, stop him!

(Alec disappears with Daisy.)

**Commercial****Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living Room. Prue is using Leo's power to try and find Daisy.]

**Prue:**I can't do it.

**Leo:**Yes, you can. You have every one of my powers, including the power to find Daisy.

**Piper:**Leo, wouldn't it be faster for you guys just to switch you powers back?

**Leo:**No, I'm still too weak. It's up to Prue. Trust me, Prue. Okay, look deep inside yourself, peace, place where you find love.

**Prue:**Right, I can hear her.

**Leo:**Listen to her, let her tell you where she is.

**Prue:**She's screaming, she's afraid, he's pushing her past some trees.

**Leo:**Can you recognize the place, can you tell where they're at?

**Prue:**Heroes Grove, Golden Gate park.

**Phoebe**Let's go.

**Prue:**What about Leo?

**Leo:**I'm fine. Save Daisy.

**Piper:**Prue honey, we really need the power of three to do this.

**Phoebe:**Actually, I don't think we do. I think there's a better way. Prue, you stay with Leo. Piper you drive, I'll talk.

[Scene: Golden Gate Park.]

**Daisy:**Why are taking me here?

**Alec:**You could of been my mate, Daisy, my equal.

**Daisy:**I don't understand.

**Alec:**And now you've made this place your death bed. It's your won fault you won't live.

**Daisy:**Please don't kill me. If you ever loved me.

**Alec:**If I ever loved you what? You think I could just get over you? Move on, find somebody else? You're the only woman I've ever loved, Daisy and now I'm the last man you'll ever leave.

(His hand glows red hot. Piper and Phoebe run over to them.)

**Piper:**Let her go!

**Alec:**She's mine.

**Phoebe:**Son of a... (She uses Piper's power and he freezes, still holding Daisy.) Do it, Piper, now!

**Piper:**"What's mine is yours, what yours is mine, let our powers cross the line."

**Daisy:** Oh God hurry!

**Piper:**"I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air."

(Alec unfreezes and his hand stops glowing, and Piper's hand starts glowing.)

**Alec:**What? Where's my power?

**Piper:**It's hate. Hate is his trigger.

**Phoebe:**Then hate him Piper.

**Piper:**No problem. Freeze him again Phoebe. (Prue puts her glowing hand on his chest and burns him to death.) "What's mine is yours, what yours is mine, let our powers cross the line."

**Daisy:**He's gone. You did it.

**Phoebe:**You okay?

**Piper:**I can't believe how much hate that took. I never wanna feel like that again.

**Daisy:**You just gave me my life back.

**Piper:**Now, when we get home, you're gonna give me my power back, right?

[Scene: Attic. Leo and Piper are laying on the couch together.]

**Prue:**I almost wish I didn't give you your powers back. Then you wouldn't be able to leave me.

**Leo:**Me too.

**Prue:**So if Daisy's a Whitelighter to be, doesn't that mean you used to be...

**Leo:**Human? Yes, it does. I was actually born right here in San Francisco. I had lived here all the way up till I went off to the war.

**Prue:****What****y**ou mean, like Vietnam?

**Leo:**No. World War II. I left med school and enlisted as a medic. I wanted to help save people not shoot them. The last thing I remember, I was bandaging a soldier's head wound and I felt a sharp pain and the next thing I know I was floating surrounded by White Lighters. They offered me immortality and the chance to help special people like you. I never once ever doubted that I didn't make the right choice. Till I met you. Ever since all I can think is how I'd give it up and have a mortal life again to have a family, grow old... with you.

**Prue:**Is that possible?

**Leo:**Yeah, I can become human again, Prue, if you want me to.

**Prue:**Are you kidding? I want that more than anything. I don't want to lose you again.

**Leo:**But...

**Prue:**But then you wouldn't be able to help other witches or other future Whitelighters, would you? You couldn't help save the next Daisy.

(There's silence.)

**Leo:**I better go. (They kiss.) I love you.

(He disappears.)

**Prue:**I love you too.

[Scene: Construction site. Andy is meeting Morris there. The two I.A. guys are there in their car trying to hear what they're saying.]

**Morris:**How ya doing?

**Andy:**Been better. How about you?

**Morris:**Those I.A. son of a bitches wanted me to wear a mike.

**Andy:**Yeah. So you wearing one?

**Morris:**What do you think?

**Andy:**You in any kind of trouble?

**Morris:**Less than you.

**Andy:**I just want you to know I'm doing it for a good cause.

**Morris:**Andy, I'm your partner. More importantly I'm your friend. I wanna believe you're on our side. It would really help me if I knew why you were doing this. I'm not asking you for I.A. I'm asking for me. I think you owe me that.

**Inspector****Rodriguez:**I told you they'd meet, didn't I?

**Inspector****Anderson:**Doesn't do us any good if we can't hear them over the noise. I sure wish I could read lips.

**Morris:**Who you covering for?

**Andy:**It's Prue. And all I can tell you is she's connected to all our unsolved cases.

**Morris:**Prue, huh? I was so hoping you weren't gonna say that.

**Inspector****Anderson:**I can't hear a thing.

**Inspector****Rodriguez:**He's covering up for Prue Halliwell.

**Inspector****Anderson:** What? How the hell did you... Oh my God.

(Inspector Rodriguez's eyes turn red and made the earphones that Anderson was wearing make a deafening sound.)

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Prue is in the attic. She finds Leo's dog tags and puts them around her neck.]

**Prue:**Leo.

[Cut to downstairs.]

**Phoebe:**Is it just me or can you draw a chalk outline around this place?

**Prue:**Well, I don't know what you could possibly mean, Piper, I mean the weekend's almost over, we never made it to Cabo, I'm never gonna see Leo again, and Andy is in trouble with I.A.

**Phoebe:**The glass is way more than half way full here, Prue, you saved the love of your life, Alec is long gone and Daisy's on her way back to her family. And we even managed to straighten out our powers, thank God.

(Piper enters the kitchen and leans on the island.)

(Phoebe gets two pineapples out of the fridge.)

**Piper:**Thank God? I thought that you always wanted an active power.

**Phoebe:**Maybe, but I never thought I'd actually miss my premonitions. Having your power was like wearing a really itchy sweater, my skin was crawling.

**Piper:** And your power was just...so odd. No control, it's overpowering.

**Prue:**Remember when I said you had no vision.

**Phoebe:**Which time?

**Prue:**Well, you will never hear it again. Like Piper said, it takes a lot of strength to see what you see.

**Phoebe:**I'll drink to that. We can't go to Cabo, we might as well bring Cabo to us.

**Prue:**I don't know, Pheebs, we still have some serious problems.

(She plays some reggae music on the CD player.)

**Phoebe:**Problems are for Monday mornings. What do you say?

**Prue:**It's gonna be hell of a Monday morning, but until then...

(They toast their drinks.)


	3. Deja Vu All Over Again, Season 1

[Scene: Rodriguez's place. He's looking at pictures of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Tempus appears in a ball of flame.]

**Rodriguez:**Tempus. I never...

**Tempus:**Expected to see me? Of course not. You were not worthy before now. What is the name you are using here?

**Rodriguez:**Rodriguez.

**Tempus:**Ah, yes. I have been sent to you, Rodriguez. As a gift.

**Rodriguez:**Sent? By who?

**Tempus:**I think you know who and why.

**Rodriguez:**I can defeat the Charmed Ones on my own. I don't need any help.

**Tempus:**Really. What makes you think you have actually found the Charmed Ones?

**Rodriguez:**Are you kidding? After so many of my colleagues have mysteriously vanished in San Francisco this year. It can only be one reason why. I posed as a cop as I believed that one was covering for them. I was right, he was. That's how I found them. Of course, you already know all that, don't you. That's what makes me so worthy now, right?

**Tempus:**Watch your tongue, Rodriguez, lest I split it for you. It's one thing to have found the Charmed Ones, it's quite another to defeat them as those who have gone before you have already discovered. Tomorrow is Wednesday. I want you to get all three witches together in one place by midnight and give it your best shot. But if you fail...

**Rodriguez:**I will not fail.

**Tempus:**Well, if you do, I'll be there to help you learn by your failures. Trust me. Now, how do you expect to get them together?

**Rodriguez:**Trudeau.

[Scene: A paperboy rides along the road, a car honks and he waves. He throws the paper on the Halliwell's lawn. Inside the manor. Kitchen.]

**Weather****Girl:**(on TV) Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday.

**Phoebe:**(on the phone) Piper, what are you doing at Quake? It's 8:00 in the morning.

(Prue enters the kitchen.)

**Prue:**Morning.

**Phoebe:**Morning. (to Piper) Yes, all right, I'll be there in an hour.

(You can see Kit on the bench and he knocks over a pepper shaker.)

**Prue:**You'll be where in an hour?

**Phoebe:**Ah, Quake. Piper's doing that thing for the Food Network and she needs me to bring her another dress because she spilt marinara sauce over the one she's wearing.

**Prue:**Just stay out of my closet.

**Phoebe:**Oh, don't worry, I don't think she'd want to ruin another one of yours.

**Prue:**(Reading the paper) I don't believe this.

**Phoebe:**I'm kidding. Don't have an aneurysm.

**Prue:**No, I'm talking about the paper. Did you see the front page? (Phoebe shakes her head. They hear a crash outside.) Where did you park my car last night?

**Phoebe:**In the driveway... I think.

(They run to the window.)

**Prue:**Mrs. Henderson's car.

**Phoebe:**Oh, thank God. I mean, that your car's in the driveway and I'm not in the dog house. Is she okay?

**Prue:**Yeah, just a little fender bender, no big deal. Phoebe, Andy's in trouble.

**Phoebe:**What? Why? (Prue shows her the paper. Written on the front page is "Inspector Suspected In I.A. Murder.") They think that he killed that Internal Affairs cop? No way.

**Prue:**Maybe it's a setup, trying to force him to reveal our secret.

**Phoebe:**Let me see that. (She takes the paper off Prue and has a premonition.)

**Prue:**What is it?

**Phoebe:**I saw Andy, Prue. He was dead.

**Opening****Credits**

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Continued from before.]

**Prue:**Wait, you said that you didn't see a demon or a warlock in your premonition, right?

**Phoebe:**No, but the way he was hurled across the room, there had to have been one.

**Prue:**This room here?

**Phoebe:**Right here, yeah.

**Prue:**Okay, and you're positive that it was Andy.

**Phoebe:**Prue.

**Prue:**I just want to be sure, all right, this isn't just anybody that we're talking about, you know.

**Phoebe:**I know, and I care about him too.

**Prue:**I know you do. I'm sorry. Um, right, why don't you fill in Piper and I'm gonna go warn Andy.

**Phoebe:**How? He said it was too risky for you to be seen with him.

**Prue:**Yeah, well, I don't care. Let Internal Affairs find out that we're witches. Andy's life is a lot more important.

**Phoebe:**Okay, just please be careful. You don't know what kind of demon we're up against.

[Scene: Police station. Andy is in a room with Darryl.]

**Darryl:**If you ask me, I wouldn't be surprised if Rodriguez was the one who whacked his own partner.

**Andy:**I.A. already cleared him.

**Darryl:**I.A. clearing I.A. Go figure.

**Andy:**Yeah.

(Rodriguez enters the room.)

**Rodriguez:**What are you doing here, Morris?

**Darryl:**Backing my partner, Rodriguez, something you wouldn't know anything about.

**Rodriguez:**This is between him and me.

**Andy:**It's okay, Darryl. (Darryl leaves the room.) Just for the record, I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present.

**Rodriguez:**You don't need a lawyer. Not if you're willing to help me.

**Andy:**You want me to help you? (He laughs.) What, you can't frame me yourself, Rodriguez?

**Rodriguez:**Look, Andy...

**Andy:**Oh, it's Andy now.

**Rodriguez:**I don't think you had anything to do with my partner's murder. That's right. But what I do think is completely off the record. And I think you'll understand why. (Rodriguez shows Andy a photo.) That's my partner. Or at least what's left of him. No human could've done that to him. I think he was killed by something supernatural. And I think you can help me figure out who or what it is.

**Andy:**Really. What makes you think that?

**Rodriguez:**Come on, I know all about those unsolved cases of yours, and I know who's behind them too. Who you've been covering for. It's very noble. You must care about her very much to give up your career for her. Prue Halliwell... is a witch.

**Andy:**A witch, huh? You wait here, I'll go warn the Wizard of Oz. (He stands up.)

**Rodriguez:**I don't have time to screw around, Trudeau. I want you to arrange a meeting between her and me. It has to be tonight. She can help me find who killed my partner, I'll drop all charges against you. I won't tell anyone about her. You think about it, but not too long. (He leaves and Darryl enters.)

**Darryl:**You all right?

**Andy:**I'm not sure. I gotta go see Prue.

**Darryl:**That's funny. She called and said she had to see you too.

[Scene: In the street outside a clock shop. Tempus is waiting there. Rodriguez walks up to him.]

**Tempus:**Well?

**Rodriguez:**I'm sure I made Trudeau suspicious of me. He'll go to Prue, she'll have no choice but to meet with me.

**Tempus:**But you have to get all three of them together.

**Rodriguez:**Trudeau cares about her. He won't let her risk meeting me alone. He'll insist she have the power of three there with her for protection.

**Tempus:**And you think you have the power to defeat them all.

**Rodriguez:**You don't think I do, do you? You think I'll fail.

**Tempus:**Time will tell.

**Commercial****Break**

[Scene: Quake. Phoebe has another dress for Piper.]

**Piper:**Phoebe, over here. (She gives Piper the dress.) Thank God. The segment producer's gonna be here any minute and I am a complete and total wreck.

**Phoebe:**Piper...

**Piper:**I thought I was gonna have to pull a Celine Dion and wear my dress backwards.

**Phoebe:**Piper, you have gotta listen to me. I had a premonition of Andy dying.

**Piper:**What?When?

**Phoebe:**This morning. Don't you check your voice mail? I called and said it was important.

**Piper:**Oh, no. Where's Prue?

**Phoebe:**She's warning him. But in the mean time we have to figure out who the demon is.

(A woman enters Quake. Piper stands behind Phoebe to cover the marinara stain.)

**Woman:**Piper? Piper Halliwell? I would recognize you anywhere, you have not changed one bit. You don't recognize me, do you? It's Joanne. Joanne Hertz, Baker High, class of '92.

**Piper:**Oh, sure, of course. Joanne, what are you doing here?

**Joanne:**I'm the segment producer.

**Piper:**You're the segment producer? (to Phoebe) She's the segment producer.

**Phoebe:**I heard.

**Piper:**Wow, what a small world. I thought you moved to New York.

**Joanne:**I did. And that's where I met my fabulous husband who had this crazy idea of starting this little cable show and putting me in charge of everything. And here we are, the Food Network's most popular show. Talk about dreams coming true. Anyway, enough about me, what have you been doing?

(Piper freezes Joanne.)

**Phoebe:**Why'd you do that?

**Piper:**What am I suppose to say? That I'm a cash-strapped, single restaurant manager, who still lives in the same house I grew up in with my sisters?

**Phoebe:**And the cat, don't forget our cat .

**Piper:**Phoebe, this isn't funny.

**Phoebe:**Look, I don't know why you're getting so upset. She is a freak. I'm sorry, but no one is that successful at the age 26. Besides, you are successful, you're talented, you're creative, and the Food Network is here to see you. Not me, not her, you. Feel better now?

**Piper:**Very little.

**Phoebe:**Good. Unfreeze that bitch in heels, you've got a segment to shoot and we've got a demon to find.

[Scene: Park. Andy and Prue are there.]

**Andy:**Has Phoebe ever been wrong about her premonitions before?

**Prue:**No. But the good news is every other time we've been able to affect the outcome. Stop the demon or warlock before...

**Andy:**Before I get killed. Can I get that in writing?

**Prue:**Andy, you just have to be extra careful until we figure out who this demon is and why he's after you, okay? (Silence.) Andy.

**Andy:**I was just thinking... what if the demon is Rodriguez?

**Prue:**Why would you say that?

**Andy:**He pulled me in the station house this morning. I thought he was gonna arrest me. What he really wanted was a meeting with you.

**Prue:**Meet with me? Why?

**Andy:**Because he thinks his partner was killed by a supernatural being and somehow, I don't know how, Prue, he knows you're a witch.

**Prue:**How would he know that unless...

**Andy:**Unless he was the demon.

**Prue:**Alright, uh, tell Rodriguez to meet me at the manor at 6:00.

**Andy:**It's too dangerous, Prue.

**Prue:**I don't have a choice. If I don't meet with him, he'll frame you and try to expose me.

**Andy:**But if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap?

**Prue:**And I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up, the power of three.

**Andy:**Plus one. Me.

**Prue:**No. You can't be there, Andy. That's where you were in Phoebe's premonition when ... just promise me you'll stay away.

**Andy:**I can't do that, Prue.

**Prue:**I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you. (They smile.) I don't want anything to happen to you, Andy. You know how much I still care for you.

**Andy:**Okay, I promise.

[Scene: Outside the manor. Andy's sitting in his car. Rodriguez arrives in front of the manor. Andy ducks. Kit growls at Rodriguez. Inside the manor.]

**Prue:**All right, let's go over the plan again.

**Phoebe:**Yeah, let's, because I wanna know why I'm the one answering the door.

**Prue:**'Cause you're the one who knows martial arts, all right, that way if Rodriguez shows up and tries something right off the bat, you can knock him down.

**Piper:**And then I can come in from the living room and freeze him.

**Prue:**And then I can come down the stairs and send him flying.

**Phoebe:**I still feel like cannon fodder.

(The doorbell rings.)

**Prue:**What time is it?

**Piper:**Just before six. (He rings the doorbell a couple more times.) That's a little too anxious, that's not a good sign.

**Phoebe:**Which means if he doesn't want to kill Prue, he wants to date her.

(Prue and Piper stare at here.)

**Prue:**Come on, let's get this day over with.

**Phoebe:**Okay. (She walks towards the door.) All right already. (She opens it.)

**Rodriguez:**Inspector Rodriguez. I'm here to see Prue Halliwell.

**Phoebe:**Yeah, no kidding. Prue! Piper! Company!

(Rodriguez's eyes glow red and his power throws Phoebe against the wall and she rolls down the stairs. Piper enters the room.)

**Piper:**Phoebe!

(Lightning stuff comes out of Rodriguez's hand towards Piper but she freezes it just in time.)

**Prue:**(Running down the stairs.) Phoebe! (Prue uses her power and the lightening is deflected and hits Rodriguez and he explodes and vanishes.)

**Piper:**Oh my God.

**Prue:**Oh, God.

**Piper:**Prue, is she okay?

**Prue:**She's dead.

**Piper:**What? Phoebe. Phoebe!

[Scene: Rodriguez's place. Tempus is there holding an hour glass. He pours the sand out into a cauldron. You see out the window that it goes from night to day in seconds. Rodriguez appears.]

**Tempus:**Hurts to die, doesn't it? Especially at the hands of a witch.

**Rodriguez:**What happened? Where am I?

**Tempus:**Exactly where you were when you first met me. Time has been reset, or rather, I have reset time.

**Rodriguez:**But they killed me.

**Tempus:**That was Wednesday night. This is Wednesday morning all over again. This is why I have been sent to you, to keep resetting time until you learn from your failures. Only you will carry with you the memory of what has happened before. And each time you fail, you will learn more until ultimately you will kill all of them.

[Scene: A paper boy rides along the road, a car honks and he waves. He throws the paper on the Halliwell's lawn. Inside the manor.]

**Weather****Girl:**(on TV) Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday.

**Phoebe:**(on the phone) Piper, what are you doing at Quake this early? It's 8:00 in... the morning.

(Prue enters the kitchen.)

**Prue:**Morning.

**Phoebe:**Morning. Wait a minute. (Kit knocks over the pepper and meows.) Whoa. I am freaking out. (Into the phone) Okay. I'll be there in an hour (She hangs up.)

**Prue**: Be where in an hour?

(Phoebe pauses a little.)

**Phoebe**: Okay. Pinch me.

**Prue**: What?

**Phoebe**: No. I mean it. Pinch me. I want to make sure I'm awake because if I am, I am having one killer déjà vu.

**Prue**: So it's just a déjà vu. Everybody gets them.

**Phoebe**: Not like this they don't. Look, Prue... something weird is going on here.

(Prue sees the front page.)

**Prue**: I don't believe this.

**Phoebe**: No. I'm...trust me. This has happened before. Everything.

**Prue**: I'm talking about the paper. Did you see the front page?

**Phoebe**: See. Like that. Right there. You said that before. I know it. (Car crashes.) And that has happened before too.

**Prue**: Where did you park my car last night?

**Phoebe**: In the driveway and I told you that already the last time you asked me. (Prue leaves. Phoebe sighs. Then whispers the next line.) I think I'm having an aneurysm.

[Cut to Prue looking out the window in the living room.]

**Prue**: Mrs. Henderson's car. Just a little fender-bender, no big deal.

**Phoebe:**Prue, I am not nuts. Okay, maybe just a little but that's irrelevant here.

**Prue:**Phoebe, Andy's in trouble.

**Phoebe:**What? (Prue shows her the paper.) Let me see that. (She takes the paper off Prue and has a premonition.) Now, that was the premonition which I've had before.

**Prue:**Of what?

**Phoebe:**Of Andy, here, being killed by a demon.

**Commercial****Break**

[Scene: Police station. Rodriguez barges in the room where Andy and Darryl are.]

**Rodriguez:**What the hell are you doing here?

**Darryl:**I'm backing my partner, you got a problem with that?

**Rodriguez:**Get out now!

**Andy:**It's okay, Darryl, I got it. (Darryl leaves.) Just for the record, I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present.

**Rodriguez:**Forget your lawyer, Trudeau. I'm not screwing around this time.

**Andy:**This time? What are you talking about?

**Rodriguez:**Bottom line, I know my partner was killed by a supernatural being and I think Prue Halliwell can help me figure out who did it.

**Andy:**Really? Well, I'll just get the commissioner to signal Batman and then I'll get right on it.

**Rodriguez:** Do you think I'm joking? I know everything, Trudeau, everything including the fact that Prue Halliwell is a witch. Now you're gonna arrange a meeting with her tonight, you understand, or else I'm gonna bust you ass and expose hers.

(He leaves the room and Darryl enters.)

**Darryl:**What was that about?

**Andy:**I'm not sure.

[Scene: In the street outside a clock shop. Tempus is waiting there. Rodriguez walks up to him.]

**Tempus:**Well...

**Rodriguez:**Trudeau is sent to meet. But what I need to know is how to avoid the pain of getting vanquished again.

**Tempus:**It depends on whether you learned enough to vanquish them first. What do you remember?

**Rodriguez:**Last time I killed the youngest one, Phoebe, without a fight. But then when I turned to kill Piper, I think she's the one who has the power to freeze.

**Tempus:**Adjust, simply anticipate where she's coming from earlier before she has a chance to freeze you. Then kill Prue.

[Scene: Quake.]

**Piper:**Andy dies? Are you sure that's what you saw?

**Phoebe:**Even worse, I know that I've had the same premonition before. I mean, before I had it earlier today.

**Piper:**You mean like yesterday?

**Phoebe:**Yes... I mean, no. It's not just the premonition that I've seen before, it's everything. And don't tell me that it's just deja vu because I know that it's not.

**Piper:**All right, then what is it?

(Joanne enters Quake.)

**Joanne:**Piper? Piper Halliwell, I would recognize you anywhere. You have not changed one bit. You don't recognise me do you?

**Phoebe:**It's Joanne. Joanne... Hertz, right? I'm right aren't I?

**Joanne:**I'm sorry, have we met?

**Phoebe:**Yes... sort of before. Uh, Baker High, class of '92. Although I wasn't in that class.

**Piper:**Oh, sure, of course, Joanne. Phoebe, how did you...

**Phoebe:**(Whispering) That's what I've been trying to tell you. I think we're in some funky time loop here.

**Piper:**(Whispering) Phoebe...

**Phoebe:**(Whispering) Freeze her. I'll show you. (Piper freezes Joanne.) Okay, Joanne here, is the food networks segment producer. She's about to brag how she's happily married to some rich guy, how she's following her dream, how she's had a really bad nose job. Okay, I added the last part, but this is all gonna make you feel like you're wasting your life away in comparison. Unfreeze her, go ahead, see for yourself.

(She unfreezes Joanne.)

**Piper:**Are you the segment producer?

**Joanne:**Why, yes, I am.

**Piper:**Following your dreams are you? Happily married? Stinkin' rich?

**Joanne:**Well, I don't mean to brag, but...

(Piper freezes her again.)

**Piper:**Alright Phoebe, spill it.

**Phoebe:**Okay, the best I could figure is some demon has cast a spell, and I'm the only one who could sort of see it because my power let's me see things that have happened in different times. Do you have a better explanation?

**Piper:**No. All right, so if you're right, do you think this has something to do with Andy be killed?

**Phoebe:**I don't know, but we're never gonna find who the demon is unless we get to...

**Piper:**Book of Shadows, I'm right behind you.

[Scene: Park. Prue and Andy are there.]

**Andy:**What if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap?

**Prue:**I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up. The power of three.

**Andy:**Plus one. Me. (Andy sees Prue thinking about something.) What is it?

**Prue:**This seems a little familiar to me that's all, kinda like deja vu. Never mind. Um, Andy, you can't be at the meeting and Phoebe's premonition, that's where you were when... Just promise me that you'll stay away.

**Andy:**Prue, I can't do that.

**Prue:**I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you. (They smile.) Andy, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You know that I still love you.

**Andy:**No, I didn't.

(They hug.)

[Scene: Outside Halliwell manor. Andy's sitting in his car. Rodriguez arrives in front of the manor. Andy ducks. Kit growls at Rodriguez. Inside the manor. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are looking at the Book of Shadows.]

**Piper:**Is there anything in there about time loops?

**Phoebe:**There's a spell to accelerate time but that's about it. I'm telling you, this is all part of his evil plan. I just haven't had enough time to figure it out yet.

(The doorbell rings.)

**Prue:**What time is it?

**Piper:**Just before six.

**Phoebe:**I'll get it. (The doorbell rings a couple more times.) All right already.

(The door flies open and the lightening out of Rodriguez's hand hits Phoebe and she hits the wall.)

**Piper:**Phoebe!

(The lightning then hits Piper and she crashes through the glass door. He then tries to get Prue but her power makes the lightning fly back into him. He explodes and vanishes.)

**Prue:**Oh my God, no. (She runs over to Piper.) Piper. (She's crying.)

[Scene: Rodriguez's place. Tempus turns back time again. Rodriguez appears.]

**Rodriguez:**Son of a bitch!

**Tempus:**Failed again, I see.

**Rodriguez:**Yeah, but I learned. This time I got two of 'em. Third time is the charm.

**Commercial****Break**

[Scene: Wednesday morning. A paperboy rides along the road, a car honks and he waves. He throws the paper on the Halliwell's lawn. Inside the manor.]

**Weather****Girl:**(on TV) Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday in the Bay area.

(Phoebe's on the phone. She turns off the TV.)

**Phoebe:**Don't tell me. I already know. You spilt marinara sauce on your dress, right? Am I right? Think Piper, think. Doesn't all of this seem awfully familiar to you?

**Prue:**(Entering the kitchen.) Morning.

**Phoebe:**Freeze. No, not you, Piper. (Kit's on the bench.) Kit knocks over pepper. Meows. (Kit does so. Prue looks at Phoebe as if to say "how'd you know that?") Hold that thought. Okay, Piper, you need to get home as soon as you can, okay, we've got major demon hunting to do. Oh, and if you run into someone named Joanne from high school, just tell her to go stick it. I will explain later, just hurry.

**Prue:**Okay, what's going on?

**Phoebe:**Quick, follow me. (They go to the window.) 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Car honks... (a car honks) skids... (a car skids) crashes... (a car crashes) Mrs. Henderson's car. A little fender bender. Good thing I parked your car in the driveway last night, huh?

**Prue:**How did you know that?

**Phoebe:**Because this has all happened once before, Prue, maybe even more than once. The day keeps repeating itself. I know it and every time it happens I think I figure it out just a little faster. It must be my power of premonition. Premonition... I'm supposed to be having a premonition right about now.

**Prue:**Supposed to? What do you mean?

**Phoebe:**The paper. Look at the front page. (She does so.)

**Prue:**Andy.

**Phoebe:**Is in trouble. More than you know, Prue. If I touch that paper, I will have a premonition . The same one that I've had before. Where Andy gets killed here by a demon. You have got to believe me.

**Prue:**No, I believe you. The question is what do we do about it?

**Phoebe:**Well, you've got to go warn Andy. Keep him away from our house at all costs. Meanwhile, I've got to dig through the Book Of Shadows, find a way to vanquish this time demon before he can kill Andy.

[Scene: In the street outside the clock shop. A cuckoo clock chimes and Rodriguez shoots it with his gun.]

**Tempus:**You really shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't do anything differently if you expect to succeed tonight.

**Rodriguez:**I will succeed tonight, old man. There'll be no more time loops. This time I'll kill Prue first and then the other two and when they die, they're gonna feel every ounce of pain they've given me and then some.

[Scene: Quake.]

**Piper:**Uh, Joanne, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this segment right now. Um, something's happened, something bad, I have to go.

**Joanne:**What? Run out of marinara sauce? Kidding.

**Piper:**Look, I know I don't have the flashy job or the flashy ring or the flashy designer suit but that doesn't make me less than you or anybody else. And just because I may not have realized my dreams yet like you think you have, doesn't mean I won't find a way to do exactly that. And when I do, you can be damn sure I'll be doing it with my own nose and not the one some discount doctor gave me.

[Scene: Park.]

**Andy:**A time loop? You mean demons can actually do that sort of thing?

**Prue:**None that I've ever seen before but if it is a demon, it's the most powerful one we've ever come up against.

**Andy:**He's going through all this just to kill me. No way, Prue. If he's as powerful as you say, then he's gotta be after you.

**Prue:**Andy, please just let us handle this. Whatever you do you have to promise me that you'll stay away from the manor.

**Andy:**I can't promise you that, Prue. If you're right and Rodriguez is the demon then it's a trap.

**Prue:**Yeah, then I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up, all right, the power of three.

**Andy:**What if that's what he wants, all three of you together? What if that's the reason he set the time loop?

**Prue:**We'll just have to take our chances.

**Andy:**You could get killed, Prue.

**Prue:**I mean it. This is not your fight. Don't make me use my magic on you. Andy, I would die if anything happened to you. I love you – I always will.

**Andy:**I love you too, Prue.

(They hug.)

[Scene: Outside manor. Andy's in his car. Rodriguez walks past Kit and Kit growls. Rodriguez's eyes glow red and Kit runs away. Andy sees it and grabs his gun.]

**Andy:**Oh my God, Prue.

[Inside manor. Phoebe's reading the Book of Shadows.]

**Phoebe:**The devil's sorcerer, Tempus. He can manipulate time anyway he chooses.

**Piper:**Does it say how to vanquish him?

**Phoebe:**Uh, take him out of the time that he's in. What ever that means.

(Rodriguez kicks open the door and throws lightning at Prue, but Piper pushes her out of the way just in time and they fall to the floor. Andy runs in.)

**Andy:**No!

(He shoots at Rodriguez and Rodriguez throws lightning at him.)

**Phoebe:**Andy!

(Andy flies through the air and hits a glass cabinet. Piper freezes Rodriguez.)

**Piper:**Are you okay?

**Phoebe:**Yeah, is Prue okay?

**Piper:**Yeah, she's out cold. (They see Andy and run over to him. Piper feels his pulse.) Oh my God. He's dead.

**Commercial****Break**

[Scene: Manor. It's 6:15pm. Rodriguez is tied to a chair.]

**Phoebe:**The only reason you're still alive is because I haven't figured out how to kill you yet.

**Rodriguez:**Go ahead. Kill me witch. I don't care.

**Piper:**Phoebe, what are you doing?

**Phoebe:**I'm trying to save Andy.

**Piper:**Andy, Andy's dead, you can't save him, Phoebe.

**Phoebe:**No? We're in a time loop, aren't we? All we have to do is start this day over and Andy lives. And I'm willing to bet that his death somehow triggers the time loop?

**Rodriguez:**I'm impressed. I was told you wouldn't know that.

**Phoebe:**Really? By who? Tempus? Yeah, we know about him too. And we also know you're not him otherwise you would've restarted the day by now. So, where do we find him?

**Rodriguez:**In your nightmares. Kill me. I dare you.

(Piper pulls Phoebe away.)

**Piper:**Why is he so willing to let us kill him?

**Phoebe:**Who cares. If he dies, Andy lives. End of story.

**Piper:**What if that's exactly his plan? To reset the day and he can kill us all next.

**Rodriguez:**It doesn't matter. The day's gonna reset itself anyway, there's not a damn thing to do about it.

**Piper:**Shut up. Come on, we have to wake Prue.

(They bend now next to Prue.)

**Phoebe:**Prue. Prue. Come on, we need your help.

**Andy's****voice:**Prue. Prue. Come to me, Prue.

(We enter Prue's dream. She and Andy are there. There's a seat swing surrounded by fog.)

**Prue:**Andy? What's going on? Where are we?

**Andy:**I'm not quite sure really. I hoped I'd end up here, but not so soon. One thing I do know though is that I'm staying. You're not.

**Prue:**I don't understand.

**Andy:**I broke my promise, Prue. I came to your house tonight. Turns out Phoebe's premonition was one you couldn't stop after all. Weren't supposed to stop.

**Prue:**Wait a minute, Andy, no.

**Andy:**It's okay, Prue, really, trust me. This is my destiny. I know that now. Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason, remember you taught me that.

**Prue:**This isn't fair.

**Andy:**You need to go back. You need to keep the time loop from being reset again or you and your sisters will be killed. And I will have died in vein.

**Prue:**I'll kill Rodriguez for this.

**Andy:**No, you won't. You're not a murderer, Prue, you're a good person who does good things.

**Prue:**I don't wanna lose you, not like this.

**Andy:**Don't worry. You won't. (They kiss.) I'll always be there for you, Prue. (He disappears.)

**Phoebe's****voice:**Prue, come on, honey. Prue. Prue.

[Back at the manor.]

**Piper:**Prue, come on, wake up, sweetie.

(She wakes up. They help her off the floor.)

**Phoebe:**Easy, easy.

**Prue:**Where is Andy?

**Phoebe:**Prue, something terrible has happened.

(She sees Andy lying on the floor with a blanket covering him.)

**Prue:**Oh my God.

**Piper:**It all happened so fast, Prue. He ran in the door when Rodriguez attacked. He was trying to save us.

**Prue:**And he'll succeed. Where's the Book of Shadows?

**Phoebe:**It's right here. Why?

**Prue:**Where's the spell that you saw to accelerate time?

**Rodriguez:**What are you doing?

**Phoebe:**There.

**Rodriguez:**What's going on?

**Piper:**But we don't want to accelerate time, we want to reverse it.

**Prue:**No, we don't, trust me. The only chance that we have to get rid of Tempus is to do this by breaking the time loop, okay.

**Phoebe:**But if we break the time loop we won't be able to save Andy.

**Prue:**I know.

**Piper:**Prue, are you sure?

**Prue:**No, I'm not. (She starts reading the spell.) "Winds of time gather 'round, Give me wings to speed my way..."

**Rodriguez:**Wait a minute...

**Prue:**"Rush me on my journey forward, let tomorrow be today."

**Rodriguez:**What's happening?

(The hands on the clock speed around the clock face. Tempus turns into fire and disappears.)

**Piper:**Prue...

**Prue:**You know what, just untie him get him outta here.

**Phoebe:**What?

**Piper:**He'll kill us.

**Prue:**No, he won't. He doesn't have the power to kill us, otherwise he wouldn't have needed Tempus.

**Phoebe:**I will not untie him, Prue.

(Prue uses her power and the ropes untie.)

**Prue:**Get outta here before I change my mind.

**Rodriguez:**You stupid witch.

(He walks towards the door but stops. He turns around, his eyes glow red, he throws an energy ball and Prue uses her powers and reflects it back to him. He explodes and turns into dust.)

**Prue:**We may not be murderers but we're no angels either.

(She walks over to Andy, kneels next to him and starts crying.)

[Scene: Cemetery. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Morris are there. Prue lays a rose on top of Andy's coffin.]

**Commercial****Break**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen.]

**Weather****Girl:**Good morning, San Francisco, well, it looks like it's going to be a gorgeous Monday morning here in the Bay area. (Phoebe turns off the TV.)

**Phoebe:**She really needs another shtick. That one's getting boring.

**Piper:**Maybe she should hire Joanne Hertz, boost the ratings.

**Phoebe:**Speaking of the she-devil herself, did you ever call to reschedule your segment?

**Piper:**No, I'm not going to.

**Phoebe:**Why?

**Piper:**I've decided to quit my job.

**Phoebe:**What?

**Piper:**And actually, I owe it all to Joanne. She made me realize that somehow I had forgotten what my dreams were, still are. I always wanted to be a chef and have my own restaurant not manage one. It's a good job and the pay's okay but it's not my dream job.

**Phoebe:**I think that's great. I really do. And don't worry, if you need any help trolling the classifieds, I am an expert.

(They walk outside where Prue is sitting on the steps.)

**Piper:**Prue, are you all right?

**Prue:**Actually, I am. Andy's been exonerated, they are now looking for Rodriguez.

**Piper:**Good luck.

**Phoebe:**Hey, are you sure you're all right?

**Prue:**Yeah. I was just thinking all that we've been through since we became witches.

**Rodriguez:**Give you a headache?

**Prue:**No actually, it gave me a good feeling. I mean, look, it's a hassle and can sometimes screw up our personal lives.

**Piper:****Oh****yeah**.

**Prue:**And we do good things together. Helps offset the bad things.

**Phoebe:**I'm gonna really miss Andy.

**Piper:**It's gonna be very sad without him.

**Prue:**Something tells me that he'll always be with us. We better get ready for work.

**Piper:**I'll tell her later.

**Prue:**Tell me what?

**Piper:**Nothing. It's not important.

**Phoebe:**Nothing. Nothing. (They walk inside and Prue points at the door and it swings shut.)


	4. Morality Bites, Season 2

[Scene: Halliwell manor. Kitchen. Piper brings in the groceries. She's holding her shoe. Prue and Phoebe smell something.]

**Phoebe: **Whoa. What did you buy?

**Piper: **Doodie.

**Prue: **We weren't out of that.

**Piper: **No, I stepped in it, again. That man has turned our front walk into a puppy minefield.

**Phoebe: **I can not believe that guy still lets his dog do his business right in front of our house.

**Prue: **Yeah, well, we've left notes.

**Piper: **And gotten no where.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, I've had it. The next time I catch him in the act, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.

(A dog barks.)

**Piper: **That couldn't be.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I hope it is.

(They run to the window in the living room.)

**Piper: **That's them. That's the guy and his dog. I can't believe it.

**Prue: **That is so rude. He's just gonna walk away.

**Phoebe: **Then don't let him. Use your magic. Well, if you can't teach the dog new tricks, how about the owner. Just think the money we'd save on carpet cleaning alone.

**Prue: **Phoebe, we can't use our magic just to teach him or anybody else a lesson.

**Phoebe: **Why not? It's for the greater good, I mean, I mean, that's our job, right? Think of it as community service. We'd be doing our whole block a favour. Come on. (She opens a window.) Okay, Piper.

**Piper: **I hope he's not out of my range. (She freezes the guy.)

**Phoebe: **Prue... (Prue flicks the poo on his shoe.) Nice shot. (He unfreezes.) An eye for an eye, a shoe for a shoe. (The guy sees the poo on his shoe and tries to wipe it off. He looks around.)

**Prue, Piper, Phoebe: **Ooh! (They duck.)

**Prue: **Did he see you?

**Phoebe: **So what if he did? What's he gonna do? Cry witch? (The guy walks off.) Well, we've done our good deed for the day. I think I deserve fifteen minutes of channel surfing.

**Piper: **Who wants coffee?

**Prue: **I'll grind.

(Prue and Piper go to the kitchen. Phoebe sits on the couch and turns on the TV. A news report about Cal Greene shows up. Phoebe has a premonition of herself on a pyre. She shouts and Prue and Piper come in.)

**Prue: **Phoebe, are you okay?

**Piper: **Take a deep breath, honey, it's all right.

**Phoebe: **No, it's not. I saw my future. I was being executed. Burned alive.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Halliwell manor. Living Room. Continued from before.]

**Piper: **Why would a report about a baseball player trigger a premonition like that?

**Phoebe: **I don't know. All I know is I could feel it, I could feel the fire.

**Piper: **And we were just standing there? That can't be right.

**Phoebe: **That's what I saw.

**Prue: **There's no way that we would let that happen, not in the past, present or future.

**Phoebe: **What did I do? Or what is it that I'm going to do?

(The doorbell rings.)

**Prue: That must be** Leo. I'll get that. (She opens the door.) Hey there stranger.

**Leo: **Is that what I am now?

**Prue: You p**laying hooky?

**Leo: **No, they're making me work tonight so I've got the afternoon off. (They hug.)

**Prue: **The old 'I gotta save the world' excuse again?

**Leo: **Like you've never had to use it.

**Prue: **Ahh...

**Leo: **You're about to use it.

**Prue: **Well, there's just something I have to do. Maybe you could...

(Leo hears a jungle sound and looks up to the ceiling.)

**Leo: **Now?

**Prue: **Uh... Leo? Hello remember me?

**Leo: **It's okay, uh, you go. There's actually something I have to take care of.

**Prue: **Well, we really need to talk about things, you know, where we stand and all. Things have been kinda in the air since last time you _popped _in.

**Leo: **Yeah, we do. Rain check?

**Prue: **That's what we do best. (They kiss. Leo orbs out in the middle of the kiss.) I swear he does that to piss me off.

[Cut to the attic. Leo appears. He starts flipping through the pages in the Book of Shadows. He hears Piper, Prue and Phoebe coming up the stairs.]

**Piper: **So, what did he want?

(Leo disappears. The pages on the book keep turning.)

**Prue: **He canceled our date. He's working again.

**Phoebe: **You didn't ask him what we should do?

**Prue: I couldn't, h**e had to fly... literally.

**Piper:** The pages were doing that flipping thing on their own again.

(They look at what the page says.)

**Prue: **It's a spell to take us to the future.

**Piper: **Two actually. One to send us, one to bring us home. But apparently we only get one shot. Once we use it they disappear.

**Phoebe: **Wait a minute, you guys. We almost died going back to the past. This is not something that you just do.

**Prue: **We're talking about your life, Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **And I'm talking about yours, Prue. I'm just saying I think we should think this over a little bit.

**Prue: **Look, you had that premonition today for a reason. It must mean that we're supposed to do something about it. And going to the future might be the only way to find out what you did to put you on that pyre.

**Phoebe: **How do you know it's something that I did? I mean, it might be a demon or a warlock that puts me there.

**Prue: **Do you really want to wait to find out? Okay, pack your bags. We go, try to figure out what happened and hopefully come back with enough information to stop it. We're gonna need a date, Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **February 12, 2009. That's two weeks before the date I saw in my premonition.

**Prue: **Alright, that should give us more than enough time to figure out what put you there.

**Piper: **I wonder how I look?

**Phoebe: **Piper, you look great but this is hardly the time ...

**Piper: **Not now. In the future. When we went back to the seventies we saw ourselves as kids and now we'll be seeing ourselves walking around ten years older. All that vanquishing. Think of the wear and tear.

**Prue: **Okay. (She lights a match and burns the paper.) "Hear these words, hear the rhyme."

**Piper: **"We send to you this burning sign."

**Phoebe: **"Then our future selves will find."

**Prue: **"In another place and time."

(They disappear. Prue wakes up on the couch in the manor. A little girl runs in.)

**Girl: **Mommy, mommy, mommy.

**Prue: Whoa, uh**, I think you have the wrong house. Certainly the wrong mommy little girl.

**Girl: **Stop fooling. (She hugs Prue. A car honks.) Car pool. (She runs off. Prue looks in the mirror and takes in her appearance. Her black hair has grown down to her back and is in a long ponytail, her face looks youthful and strong with simple make-up. She is wearing a red blouse, dark jeans, and calf-high black boots.)

**Prue: **Ooh. (She sees a wedding ring on her finger.) Ooh! (A report about Phoebe shows up on the TV.) Phoebe. Where the hell's the volume? (She looks around for a remote. The sound gets louder by itself.)

**Reporter: **More news on the execution of Phoebe Halliwell coming up in just a moment. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming MTV's Real World 18, on the moon.

**Girl: **Mom, I'm gonna be late.

**Prue: **Okay, uh, TV shut up. Mute. Something.

(She walks to the door.)

**Neighbor: **Morning, Prue. You all right?

**Prue: Yes, why wouldn't I be alright?**

**Neighbor: **Yeah, with your sister, it's rough, I know. So, don't worry about your little one. I'll get her to school like you asked but uh, are you sure you want me to take her to your ex's?

**Prue: **Ex? As in husband? As in mine? Yes, if that is what I told you, then yes do that please.

**Neighbor: **So, you and him are getting along better now?

**Prue: **Maybe. Piper? Piper you home?

**Neighbor: **Okay, kiddo, let's hit the road.

(The girl whispers to Piper.)

**Girl: **Don't worry, mommy. I promise I'll do what you ask. I won't use my magic again, ever.

(Prue goes outside and watches them drive off. A black jeep pulls up and Piper gets out of the car. Piper's hair has honey highlights and is flowing around her shoulders, she's wearing a white teeshirt, brown leather jacket, tan slacks, and a pair of wedges.)

**Piper: Hey, you are never going to believe this!**

**Prue: **Piper, is that you?

**Piper: ****It sure is, and get this I woke up at MY RESTAURANT after hosting a fund-raiser for the Make A Wish Foundation. This is after I get a phone call from someone named David saying that P3 just nailed Evanescence for their US tour. **

**Prue: Ev...what?**

**Piper: Strange I know**.

**Prue: **Wait, you woke up at the restaurant?

**Piper: **. Yeah, I guess the club not only takes off but I do live my dreams. How'd you do? (Prue laughs.) Is that a good thing or...?

(They walk inside.)

**Prue: **Well, if you ignore my apparently failed marriage and the fact that I'm still living in the manor.

**Piper: **You are married?

**Prue: **Was. My daughter is on her way...

**Piper: **Wait. Stop right there. You have a daughter?

**Prue: **Yeah, and, and, and she's beautiful.

(Prue shows her a photo.)

**Piper: **Of course she is. What's her name?

**Prue: **Oh God, I don't know!. But, Piper, she has powers and for some reason I told her not to use them. Why would I do that?

**Piper: **Speaking of why... Why are we in our future bodies? I mean, I thought we were supposed to come here and see them.

**Prue: **Well, apparently going to the past isn't the same as going to the future. I just wish that since we are in our future bodies that we could have some memory of what's happened in the last ten years, like how I got a daughter.

**Piper: **Okay, wait a second, if I'm in my future body and you are in your future body then that means that Phoebe...

**Prue Oh TV.**.. louder, louder!

(The volume on the TV gets louder.)

**Reporter: **...execution. We're less than eight hours away now until the burning of Phoebe Halliwell. The witch accused of murdering Cal Greene six months ago.

**Piper: **Eight hours? We were supposed to be here two weeks before.

**Prue: **Shh...

**Reporter: **Let's go there now live where Sierra Stone is standing by. Sierra...

**Sierra: **San Francisco district attorney, Nathaniel Pratt, who's discovery of the witch last August, has made him an early favour for the governor's seat, just came out to make a statement. Let's listen in.

**Nathaniel: **This is a reflection of our citizens' resolve to ferret out the hidden evil. To turn fear into fight, and to band together as one. To cleanse our city of its greatest threat. Tonight, Phoebe Halliwell will burn for her crime. And when she does, let that be a warning to other witches out there. You're next.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Halliwell manor. Attic. Prue and Piper walk in.]

**Prue: **Oh, surprise. Here we go, up the stairs, into the attic, grabbing the Book of Shadows. Please tell me we're still not gonna be doing this in ten years.

(The book's not there.)

**Piper: **Apparently not.

**Prue: **What?

**Piper: **The book is gone.

**Prue: **It's got to be here, we need it to find the return spell.

**Piper: **Prue...

**Prue: **Piper, just help me look for it.

**Piper: **Okay, relax, we'll find it.

**Prue: **You don't know that. I mean, what if it's lost, what if we can't find it? Then we're stuck in our future bodies with no way of getting out of them and no way of saving Phoebe.

(She flicks her arm and a wave of violet telekinetic energy destroys the attic.)

**Piper: **Ooh! Been working out?

**Prue: **I guess that's a little sample of what ten years does to our powers.

**Piper: **And to our attic. (Piper sees a key underneath a turned over table.) A key. (She picks it up.)

**Prue: **It's the key to my wall safe at Bucklands.

**Piper: **Do you think that means it's there? We've never taken the book out of the house before.

**Prue: **Yeah, we haven't but maybe our future selves have. The question is why?

**Piper: **We don't even know what we're like in this time, Prue, let alone what we think. But if the book is at Bucklands, maybe it'll give us some answers.

**Prue: **All right, then we'll go there first, then to Phoebe to see if she's all right. (They walk towards the door.) What a mess.

**Piper: **Mmm hmm.

[Scene: Hobart State Penitentiary. Phoebe's in a prison cell.]

**Phoebe: **Hello? Hello? Could somebody please answer me. I really need to talk to someone. Okay, how about a snack? Maybe some crackers, peanuts, something? (A guy slides a tray full of slop in the room.) A tray full of goo? Hey, wait a minute. (She touches the glass and it gives her a shock.) Don't I even get a phone call?

**Man's Voice: **(From other room) Shut up, witch!

[Scene: Outside Bucklands. Piper and Prue pull up.]

**Prue: **I can't believe this car Piper, it must cost a fortune. You must be successful.

**Piper: Yeah well do you see a man's photo anywhere? Nope, neither do I**. Atleast you have a husband.

**Prue: **Had a husband, you mean. I'm getting divorced, remember. And what about you? I mean, after all, I have a kid and an ex, you could have several.

**Piper: **Ex husbands?

**Prue: **No, kids. I mean, we're in the future but with no memory of the past ten years. I don't even know who my ex-husband is and...

(A guy holding a cup of coffee bumps into someone and Piper freezes him before it spills. They look around and notice everything is frozen.)

**Prue: **Okay, apparently my power isn't the only one that's grown. You just froze...

**Piper: **Everything. What a difference a decade makes.

(Leo shows up.)

**Leo: **What the hell are you two doing?

**Prue: **Leo, thank god you're here. I have so many... (She goes to hug him but he backs away.) Uh... what's wrong?

**Leo: **You know, I knew you'd do something stupid like this. You used your magic in public. What's the matter with you? Are you insane?

**Prue: **Uh, Leo...

**Piper: (Whispering) **Remember he thinks we know what's going on.

**Leo: **You wanna end up like your sister? Huh? We had an agreement. No using magic for Melinda's sake.

**Prue: **Melinda?

**Leo: **Our daughter. What's wrong with you?

**Prue: **Our daughter?

**Piper: **Wait a second, you're Prue's ex?

(A woman walks around the corner and sees everything frozen.)

**Woman: **Witch!

**Prue: **Okay, what's going on here?

**Piper: **Prue...

(They see posters saying "Rid the evil. Turn in witches".)

**Woman: **Over there! Witch!

(Everyone unfreezes.)

**Leo: **All right, hurry, we gotta get outta here before they see you.

**Piper: **They?

**Leo: **The witch hunters.

[Scene: Penitentiary. Cell. Phoebe hears a door open.]

**Phoebe: **Prue? Piper?

(Nathaniel walks up to the cell.)

**Nathaniel: **They haven't been to visit you before. Why would they come now? No... they're gonna be as happy to get rid of you as I am.

**Phoebe: **Who are you?

**Nathaniel: **I'm sorry. It's been so long since our last visit. Executions are a bitch to plan. Logistics, alerting the media, gathering the kindling.

**Phoebe: **Uh, you know, I've had a lot of time to do some thinking about why I'm here.

**Nathaniel: **No amount of thinking will affect the outcome. Justice will be served for your crime.

**Phoebe: **But it wasn't really a big crime, was it?

**Nathaniel: **You are truly evil. What bigger crime is there than taking a man's life?

**Phoebe: **I killed someone?

**Nathaniel: **Phoebe, what is this? An attempt to stay your execution? Plead insanity? It won't work. You have five hours to live. Tick tock.

**Phoebe: **What? Five hours? But that's not possible.

**Nathaniel: **Well, I'm happy to see the seriousness of your crime has finally hit you. See, you represent everything I abhor. You're a threat. A danger to everything that is good and pure in our world.

**Phoebe: **You're talking out of fear. Just because you don't understand something, doesn't make it evil.

**Nathaniel: **No, it's you who doesn't understand. You killed a man using your power and now you're gonna die because of it. I only wish I could burn all of your kind with you. But don't worry, in time I will. This is only the beginning.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Underground. A lot of people are living there.]

**Prue: **Leo, listen to me. The two of us, the Prue and Piper that you see before you are from the past. From ten years ago.

**Piper: **So, we have no idea what is going on.

**Leo: **Don't even lie to me. Phoebe is set to die today and I only hope that this madness dies with her. Listen, these people are in danger because of the witch trials she started.

**Piper: **How? How did she start them?

**Leo: **You know, I don't know what you hope to accomplish by pretending not to know... (Prue kisses him passionately.) You haven't kissed me like that since ...

**Prue: **Since this morning. 1999, remember? We were supposed to meet, you had to leave, I went up to the attic and this is where I came, the future. If you don't believe me, at least believe what you feel, trust that buddy.

**Leo: **I remember that was the day they sent me up to the attic to open the Book of Shadows, the future spell.

**Piper: **Wait, that was you? We just assumed it was Grams.

**Leo: **No, it was me. They didn't tell me why. Wait, you don't know what's happened the last ten years? Any of it? (Prue shakes her head.) These people, they're here underground because they've been accused of practicing witchcraft.

**Prue: **They're witches?

**Leo: **Some of them. Most of them have been falsely accused. They're safe here for now.

**Prue: **What did Phoebe do?

**Leo: **Six months ago she killed a man. Cal Greene.

**Piper: **The baseball player?

**Prue: **This is crazy. I mean, Phoebe would never hurt anyone.

**Leo: **She hurt him because he murdered someone. Someone Phoebe cared about very much. A dear friend who he brutalized. But a technicality set him free. Phoebe was furious, outraged. And that's when she crossed the line from protecting the innocent to punishing the guilty. She used her power to kill Greene, got caught, and her magic exposed by Nathaniel Pratt.

**Piper: **And this is the result modern day witch trials with Pratt at the helm?

**Prue: **And Phoebe at the stake. I don't buy it. Her power can't kill.

**Leo: **Well, it can now. It's been ten years. All your powers have grown.

**Piper: **We have to get to Phoebe and explain.

**Leo: **You can't. All right, as it stands, you and Prue are safe. Pratt checked you out and he doesn't suspect you're witches. To get to Phoebe you'd have to use your powers and they'll catch you then kill you.

**Piper: **Leo, she's our sister. We're not gonna let her die.

**Leo: **Wait, I'll go.

**Prue: **Leo, this is our sister. We have to.

**Leo: **No. I'm still your guide. I can orb in and keep you out of danger.

**Piper: **Fine. Then we'll go back to Buckland's and get the book and get the spell to get us home.

**Prue: **We'll meet you at the manor. (She pauses)Leo, um, we got married? (Leo smiles.)

**Piper: **Prue now's not the time. Honey let's go.

[Scene: Bucklands. Prue and Piper walk out of the elevator and all these people crowd around them.]

**Woman: **Miss Halliwell, can you sign the P.O ...

(Everyone starts talking at once.)

**Prue's assistant: **Give the woman some air. She will meet with all of you after lunch. Thankyou. (They go into Prue's office.) Okay, good news first. The auction was approved and... (Piper enters her office.) Yes?

**Piper: **I'm with her.

(Prue's assistant looks at Prue confused.)

**Prue: **It's Piper. My sister.

**Assistant: **Oh, right, sorry. Almost forgot you had another one, I mean other than...

**Piper: **That's okay, I forgot your name too.

**Anne: **Anne. Miss Halliwell's personal assistant.

**Prue: **Anne, right, my personal assistant. Um what is this auction again?

(Anne looks confused)

**Anne: You're auctioning off Ms. Wilkins' inheritance.**

**Prue: And this is a big deal?**

**Anne: Yes...it's the only way she can pay for her brother's lawyer. You know how pricey those lawyer are who defend witches. Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Halliwell I didn't mean...**

**Prue: **Okay, Anne, sweetie, I really need some private time with my sister, so if you can just...

**Anne:** Oh, no problem, just buzz me.

(Anne leaves.)

**Prue: Damn this witch-craze is everyhwere. What the hell happened to people? My daughter is scared for her life because she's been blessed with powers meant to save people and they're going to burn her at the stake for it!**

**Piper: Prue calm down, we'll fix this.**

**Prue: Hmmm o**kay, well, I could dwell on the nightmare that my family will become, but we have work to do. At least some things around here haven't changed.

(She opens the wall safe and gets out the Book of Shadows.)

**Piper: **Okay, it should be after the demon with the tusk and before the spell to discourage a lover. (They look for it in the book but it's not there.) Where is it? It was here in 1999.

**Prue: **Yeah, and now it's gone. So, if the spell can only been used once, that must mean that our future selves have already used it. Which means...

**Piper: **We have no way of getting home!

[Scene: Penitentiary. Cell. Leo orbs in.]

**Phoebe: **Leo, oh, thank God. Look, I know what they think I did and if you just...

**Leo:** Shh... they'll hear you.

**Phoebe: **Where's the rest of the cavalry?

**Leo: **They're not coming.

**Piper: **So, what, you'll grab me and we'll just orb or whatever, and we'll meet them back at the...

**Leo: **Phoebe... I'm so sorry.

**Phoebe: **For what? Did something happen to my sisters?

**Leo: **Nobody's gonna rescue you.

(Phoebe laughs.)

**Phoebe: **If that is some kind of whitelighter humor, let me be the first to tell you, you are not a very funny race of people.

**Leo: **I wish you remembered what you've done. It'd make this so much easier. Your future self used witchcraft for vengeance, Phoebe. Pratt is using that as a platform.

**Phoebe: **Why does everyone think I killed someone? I wouldn't. I mean, I couldn't. What did I do? Premonition the man to death? My power is passive.

**Leo: **Not in the future. It's grown. It's changed. As have you. Which means unfortunately you have to suffer the consequences.

**Phoebe: **I don't believe it.

**Leo: **Then believe what you see.

(He hands her a newspaper clipping. Phoebe has a premonition. In it she held her hands either side of Cal Greene's head without touching an electricity-like power came out of her hands and killed him.)

**Phoebe: **Oh my God. What have I done? (Leo orbs out.) Leo? Help me!

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Living Room. Prue and Piper are there.]

**Piper: **You wanna tell me again exactly how screwed we are?

**Prue: **Pretty screwed.

**Piper: **Thanks. I wonder what's taking Leo so long?

**Prue: **(Looking through the B.O.S.) Some of these pages are marked. The top corners are turned down and all of them are new spells.

**Piper: **Such as?

**Prue: **Like, here's a spell to create a door, one to induce slumber, a glamour to change ones appearance. Some of them have these little baggies attached.

**Piper: **This must be potions of some kind.

**Prue: **But what about these? Okay, one to create money, to bend someone's will, to erase a memory, a binding spell.

**Piper: **Binding? What are all these marked for?

**Prue: **This must have been our future selves' plan. Here's a prison map. We were gonna use all of this to break Phoebe out. But something is bothering me. Clearly some of these spells are for personal gain.

**Piper: **Which would break the most basic of wiccan rules. We wouldn't do that.

**Prue: **We wouldn't. But maybe in ten years our future selves would for Phoebe.

(Leo walks in.)

**Piper: **Perfect timing. We found the book but we can't... Where's Phoebe?

**Prue: **Where is she Leo?

**Leo: **She's in prison where she belongs.

**Prue: **Leo, you were supposed to bring her back here.

**Leo: **No, I said I'd go to her. And I did. To explain to her why she has to pay for her crime.

**Piper: **You're our guide, you're supposed to protect us and you're just gonna let her die.

**Prue: **You're signing her death warrant.

**Leo: **I'm to protect the greater good. If Phoebe lives, if you use your magic to save her, then the persecutions will continue. And our daughter will grow into a world where her power is punishable by death. Do you want that?

**Prue: **Of course not.

**Leo: **Well, then it has to end with Phoebe. She has to die.

**Prue: **Like hell.

(Piper freezes Leo.)

**Piper: **Relax. We've seen what your new powers can do when you're angry.

**Prue: **He's gonna stay frozen right?

**Piper: **If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay frozen.

**Prue: **Alright, let's get these spells.

[Scene: Penitentiary.]

**Nathaniel: **(on TV) Now, some people say this is a victory for me. But I say it's a victory for us all. For today a blight on everything that is good in our world, will be extinguished. Tonight, the witch will burn!

[Scene: Outside a House. Piper and Prue are in the car.]

**Piper: **Prue, honey if you're gonna do this, you'd better hurry. Leo can unfreeze and be home any second. Besides, Phoebe has less than an hour.

(Prue gets out of the car,she looks through a window and sees Melinda playing. Prue is holding a bind spell. Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **You can't do it, can you?

**Prue: **No. Our grandmother did it to us for protection, and it left us unprepared in the end.

**Leo: **You don't have to bind her powers, Prue. We agreed that I'd take care of her and I will, I promise.

**Prue: **I know you will. So we were together. Does that mean you clipped your wings for me?

**Leo: **No. You wouldn't let me. We tried to make it work with our powers, but it didn't, and then this happened.

**Prue: **Were we happy? Just for a little while were we happy?

**Leo: **Very.

**Prue: You can't stop us, you know that.**

**Leo: **I want to, but this is a choice you and Piper have to make.

**Prue: **I hope you understand why I have to do what I'm doing.

**Leo: **Yeah.

**Prue: So w**hat are we gonna do?

**Leo: **What we always do.

**Prue: **Talk about it later. (Prue kisses Leo on more time then gets back in the car. Piper looks upset.) What is it? What's wrong?

**Piper: **I don't have anyone to say goodbye to Prue. How did I let my work become my life? If we die tonight, my tombstone will read "Here lies Piper, she worked hard".

**Prue: **We're not gonna die. We're gonna find a way back to the present and we'll create a new future.

**Piper: **What if we can't. What if we can never get home. According to Phoebe's premonition we fail.,

**Prue: **Our future selves fail, not us.

**Piper: **You're right, you're right. Let's go get Phoebe.

[Scene: Outside the penitentiary next to a big wall.]

**Prue: **So far so good.

**Piper: **Don't people normally break out of prison?

**Prue: **Nothing about this is normal.

**Piper: **"To create a door." Okay, but where?

**Prue: **No place like here.

**Piper: **Okay.

(She draws an imaginary door on the wall with her finger.)

**Prue: **Kinda small for us don't ya think? (She heads over to the 'door' and recites the spell) "When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock."

(Piper knocks. The door opens and they walk inside.)

[Cut to Phoebe. Two guards put handcuffs on her.]

[Cut back to Prue and Piper.]

**Guard: **Freeze!

**Piper: **Good idea.

(She freezes him.)

**Prue: **Alright, um, her cell should be up those stairs, come on. She'll be guarded, are we ready for this?

**Piper: **Do we have a choice?

(Phoebe's cell is empty.)

**Prue: **We're too late.

[Cut to Phoebe. She is walking towards the pyre.]

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Penitentiary. In a room where Phoebe is tied to a pole and below her feet are holes where the fire comes out.]

**Nathaniel: **I love the smell of burnt witch in the morning.

**Phoebe: **At least I'm paying for my crime. There'll come a day where you have to pay for yours too.

**Nathaniel: **Remorseless to the end, huh. (To the people watching.) Let today be a lesson to all those who would seek to defy human nature with their way of life. Let today serve notice that black magic will not be tolerated in our society and let today be remembered as the day we burned the witch.

(Prue and Piper enter the room.)

**Prue: **Piper, freeze them.

**Phoebe: **Prue, Piper.

**Piper: **We're getting you outta here.

(Prue unties her.)

**Phoebe: **No, wait. You can't. Prue, I'm serious.

**Prue: **What are you talking about?

**Phoebe: **You guys have to leave. I deserve to be here. Or my future self does.

**Piper: **You killed a killer. Don't be ridiculous.

**Prue: **Look, this is Pratt's personal crusade. This isn't about us, this is about him. Where ever we go, he will follow us. He will hunt us. He will hunt our families. If anybody should be punished, it should be him.

(Prue gets ready to use her power.)

**Phoebe: **Prue, what are you doing?

**Prue: **Saving the future good witches, and our family.

**Phoebe: **Prue, wait! Don't become a murderer too. It has to end with me.

**Piper: **Phoebe, he was evil, he deserved what you...

**Phoebe: **(She starts to cry.) The wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing. Our job is to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty. And I crossed that line, I know that. And now you guys have to know that too.

(They all start crying.)

**Prue: **We are not leaving here without you.

**Phoebe: **Prue, we were sent here for a reason. Maybe not to stop this like we thought. But maybe to understand why this has to happen. Why you have to let this happen. I don't want to die. But I don't want you to die because of me. (They hug.) I love you.

(She stands back next to the pole. Everyone unfreezes. They turn on the flames and Phoebe burns to death.)

[Prue and Piper end up back in the manor.]

**Piper: **Prue...

**Prue: **What are we doing here?

**Piper: **Phoebe? You don't think she was... we saw...

**Prue: **I know. Oh, please God, don't let it be true. Phoebe! (Phoebe walks in the room. They hug.) We thought that we lost you.

**Phoebe: **You did. I was burned. And I could, I could feel the flames on my skin. And then I was here. I don't know what happened.

**Prue: **It's okay, you're safe now, you're home.

**Piper: **Yeah, home, but when? (She turns on the TV. The report about Cal Greene comes on.)

**Phoebe: **Wait, that's the baseball player. That's what triggered my premonition. We're right back where we started. The day we cast a spell.

**Piper: **Why?

**Prue: **Maybe because it worked. We were sent into the future to find out what Phoebe did. We came back to stop it from happening.

**Piper: **But we didn't cast a spell to come back. We didn't even have one.

**Phoebe: **Maybe they sent us back.

**Piper: **But who? And why today? If we were sent back to keep the future from happening, shouldn't we be sent back to the day Phoebe killed Cal Greene instead?

(They hear a dog bark. They go to the window.)

**Prue: **Not again.

(The guy's dog squats on their path.)

**Piper: **This guy still hasn't learned his lesson.

**Phoebe: **Apparently neither have we. I think this is why we were sent back here to this moment in time. This is where it all started. The first time we used our magic for revenge.

**Piper: **But it's just a little thing, it's harmless.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but once you break the small rules, it's just a matter of time before the big ones are next.

**Prue: **A very smart girl once told me that we were supposed to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty.

**Phoebe: **I haven't told you yet.

**Piper: **Maybe you won't have to. (Prue sees the face of the guy.)

**Prue: **Pratt.

(Pratt walks away.)

**Piper: **Do you think we should follow?

**Phoebe: **No. Our little act of revenge might have been what sent Pratt on his path to seek his own.

**Prue: **Which might had led him to start the future witch trials.

**Phoebe: **Hopefully now he won't.

**Piper: **I still think we should keep an eye on him just in case.

**Prue: **Absolutely.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Prue picks up the phone.]

**Phoebe: **Hey, what's up?

**Prue: Nothing, just **work. There is no way I am going to the office tonight. I'm going out with you guys. We all have a lot of changes to make if we want to avoid ending up where we just came from.

**Piper: **I had a future that wasn't all bad. I finally realized my dreams, except for a man that is. And you had a beautiful daughter Prue.

**Phoebe: **What?

**Piper: **Details later.

**Prue: **You know, we can still make the good things happen, Piper. We just have to make the right choices.

**Piper: **So maybe you and Leo will end up together.

**Phoebe: **Wait, you and Leo?

(The doorbell rings.)

**Prue: **Speak of the angel. I'll get that. (She answers the door.) Hey, stranger. (She grabs him and gives him a passionate kiss.)

**Leo: **I would have settled for a nice hello.

**Prue: Well don't ever settle for anything in life.**

**Leo: **That's a good lesson.

**Prue: **I've been learning a lot of them lately.

**Leo: **So I've heard. Look, honestly, I didn't know you were gonna be sent to the future. I don't even know what happened when you got there. All I was told was apparently you had something to learn.

**Prue: **So, that's why you're here.

**Leo: **No. That's why you're here. You three were given a glimpse of your future to learn a valuable lesson. And I'm glad you learned it too because I know they wouldn't have brought you back if you didn't. Speaking of which, they're making me work tonight, so I can't really...

**Prue: **This is always gonna be a problem for us isn't it?

**Leo: **I'm willing to work on it.

**Prue: **Good. Because just never forget that you said that.

(They kiss passionately.)


	5. P3H2O, Season 2

[Scene: Camp Skylark. Prue is standing there looking out at the lake. She starts remembering about her mother's death.]

[In the flashback: It's at Camp Skylark. You hear sirens. There's police cars and an ambulance there. You see Patty lying on the dock in a body bag with three people kneeled down next to her.

**Medic: **Third drowning this year.

**Policeman: **Anyone see it happen?

**Some guy: **Is that her little girl? Get her away from here. We don't want her to see her mom like this.

(You see little Prue standing on the dock.)

**Little Prue: **Mommy!

(A guy runs up to her.)

**Guy: **Are you Prue? Your Grams said we'd find you. Why don't you come back inside with me, okay?

(They guy picks her up and carries her off the dock.)

**Little Prue: **Mommy! Mommy!]

[The flashback finishes. Tears are running down Prue's face. Her phone rings and she answers it.]

**Prue: **Hello?

**Piper: **Prue, are you still on the road?

**Prue: **Oh, yeah, traffic's insane.

**Piper: **Some guy called from Bucklands. I thought you'd be back from the estate sale already. I was just calling to see if you and my car were okay.

**Prue: **Yeah, we're fine.

(The phone beeps.)

**Piper: **Oh, that's um, that's probably Dan.

**Prue: **You know, he does live like twenty feet away. You guys could get walkie talkies, two cans, a string.

**Piper: **Point taken, mom.

**Prue: **Um, alright, go talk to your boy, I'll see you later.

(Prue hangs up. She starts walking towards the dock. She stands on the edge of it. She sees a guy in a canoe and the water starts bubbling next to it. He falls out and Prue runs along the edge of the water. The guy tries to get out of the water but can't. Another man runs up to Prue.)

**Man: **No, it's too late. It's already taken him.

**Prue: **Just call 911.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Piper's on the phone talking to Dan. She runs down the stairs into the kitchen. Phoebe's there reading the paper. Piper sits down at the table and pours cereal into a bowl.]

**Piper: **Pouring.

[Cut to Dan. He's eating Froot Loops.]

**Dan: **Uh, chewing.

[Cut back to Piper.]

**Piper: **I can't believe you eat that stuff.

**Phoebe: **You guys are killing me with cuteness over here.

**Piper: **(to Phoebe) Don't you have somewhere to be, somewhere very far away. (Phoebe moves closer.)

**Dan: **What do you say tomorrow, when Jenny's at school, we have breakfast for real?

**Piper: **I'll take what I can get.

**Phoebe: **Nausea. (Prue walks in.) Prue, what are you doing home? You told Piper that you were heading into the office.

**Prue: **Yeah, things changed.

**Piper: **Uh, Dan, I have to call you back, okay.

**Dan: **Okay.

(She hangs up.)

**Prue: **Okay, I saw something or someone drown and it was anything but natural.

**Piper: **On the freeway?

**Prue: **No, up at the lake.

**Phoebe: **Oh, wait a minute. The lake as in _the _lake, where mom was killed?

**Piper: **You said you were stuck in traffic.

**Prue: **Yeah, I was after the lake. I just go there sometimes to think.

**Phoebe: **You never told us that!

(They walk past the dining room and up the stairs.)

**Prue: **Because I didn't want to make a big deal about it. Anyway, this isn't about mom, alright. I saw someone get pulled under, I tried to help him but this man stopped me and said "Its already taken him."

**Piper: **Do you think he knows what happened?

**Prue: **Could. (They walk in Prue's room.) Which means I need to get to Buckland's to drop stuff off and get back to that lake.

**Phoebe: **Wait a minute, Prue, aren't you kind of missing the point? How can you think that what ever you saw didn't have something to do with how mom died?

**Prue: **Look, we need to stop worrying about the past and start dealing with the present. They're re-opening camp.

**Phoebe: **I thought they closed it the summer that mom…

**Prue: **Exactly. And no one has been allowed in the lake since and if there's something in it, killing, then the last thing we need is a lake full of kids.

**Phoebe: **Well, how do we find the guy that stopped you?

**Piper: **What about the woman who used to run the camp? Mrs. Johnson. If she's still up there, she'll probably know who he is.

**Prue: **She's still there, same cabin.

**Phoebe: **I guess you go up there to think a lot.

**Prue: **I'll meet you guys up at the lake. I should be there in an hour. (She leaves.)

**Phoebe: **Do you really think the things she saw has nothing to do with how mom died?

**Piper: **Nope. You?

**Phoebe: **Not a chance.

[Scene: Bucklands. Prue walks in her office and Jack's sitting at her desk.]

**Prue: **What are you doing here?

**Jack: **Pondering the possibilities.

**Prue: **Of?

**Jack: **Redecoration. Where's your flair in this place? The panache? The Prue?

**Prue: **What? Well, I don't think that's any of your business, Jack. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do, so perhaps you could go annoy somebody down the hall.

**Jack: **Actually already did. Signed the dotted line, they sent me to my office.

**Prue: **Your office?

**Jack: **Well, it's only temporarily of course until mine is ready.

**Prue: **Wait, you think that you're working here?

**Jack: **Well, you said we couldn't date and work together so since you won't date me, one out of the two will have to do.

(She notices him wearing tight red shorts.)

**Prue: **And you consider that proper work attire?

**Jack: **Hey, if you can get away with wearing that, I can certainly get away with wearing this. And no wonder no one gets any work done around here, you look (Jack purrs).

**Prue: **Flattery will get you nowhere.

**Jack: **Well, got me this job.

**Prue: **Okay, look, I have to go take care of some personal things, so until I get back let's just employ a hands off policy, meaning don't touch anything.

**Jack: **Tell you what. Take your time, I'll sit back here and make myself comfy. (He leans back in the chair and falls backwards on the floor.)

**Prue: **Really nice form, but the dismount could use a little work.

**Jack: **Meant to do that!

(She leaves.)

[Scene: The lake. Mrs. Johnson's place. Phoebe's looking at a photo and Mrs. Johnson brings in some cookies.]

**Mrs. Johnson: **Well, I'm finding it hard to believe enough times gone by for you two of grown up so much. Here. (She hands Piper the plate of cookies.)

**Phoebe: **Aww, look at little Prue. Nice pigtails Piper. (She laughs.)

**Piper: **Not fair.

**Phoebe: **No, what's not fair is that I never got to go to camp with you guys.

(She grabs the plate off Piper and starts eating a cookie.)

**Piper: **Um, we heard you were thinking of opening up the camp again.

**Mrs. Johnson:** Oh, was. I thought it was over and then today another drowning. I can't ask the campers to go swimming in the lake when…

**Piper: **Um, we were wondering if you might help us with something. Prue was up here the other day and she mentioned a man, um, older, a bit off.

**Phoebe: **I think the word that she used was crazy.

**Piper: **We were wondering if you might know who he is.

**Mrs. Johnson: **Oh, Sam. Only one it could be. The man's not wired together properly. He showed up when the drownings started. He just stayed here, no friends, no life of his own. You know, with someone like that, you have to wonder what he's capable of. (Piper and Phoebe look at each other.)

[Cut to outside. Prue pulls up in Piper's car. She gets out and stares out at the lake. Piper, Phoebe and Mrs. Johnson walk up to her.]

**Piper: **Mrs. J., you remember my sister, Prue.

**Mrs. Johnson: **Oh, Prue, of course I do. It's good to see you. (They hug.) Wow! You're looking more and more like your mother everyday.

**Prue: **Um, actually it's Piper who resembles her the most.

(There's an awkward silence.)

**Phoebe: **People see a little of her in each of us, I think.

**Mrs. Johnson: **Of course. Will you come see me again? The old lady gets lonely up here. I love to see my campers.

**Piper: **Sure.

**Mrs. Johnson: **Bye.

**Piper: **Bye.

**Phoebe: **Bye. Thank you.

**Prue: **Bye.

(She goes back up to her house.)

**Piper **She's not opening the camp, Prue.

**Prue: **Really, so that means it's just between us and whatever's hiding in that lake. Any word on that crazy guy?

**Phoebe: **His name is Sam and he lives right… (Prue's phone rings. She answers it.)

**Prue:** Hello, this is Prue.

**Jack: **Hey, how's my favorite auctionette?

**Prue: **Fine, how's my favorite auction-ass?

**Jack: **Ooh, nice one. Hey, listen, I just wanted to let you know that since you're not here, I'm gonna take your twelve o'clock lunch with Mr. Fugimotto.

**Prue: **Ah, no, no, no. Wait, Mr. Fugimotto is very particular.

**Jack: **Prue, would you relax. I will take great care of your client okay. Later. (He hangs up.)

**Prue: **I just can not figure out what this guy's deal is.

**Piper: **That's funny, we were just gonna ask you the same thing.

**Prue: **Excuse me?

**Phoebe: **Every time someone compares you to mom you flinch. It's a compliment, not a curse.

**Prue: **Is it? Because every single day, I feel like I'm becoming more and more like her and everyday it terrifies me.

**Piper: **Prue.

**Prue: **I mean, don't you guys see it? Look at what happened to her and then look what's happening to me. No successful relationship with guys, being responsible for a family, now because of being this charmed thing, the very real possibility of dying young, it's like history is repeating itself. I just have no idea what's next!

**Piper:** Prue, that's all just...

**Prue: **Coincidence? I thought that we had figured out that nothing is a coincidence in our lives. Like me being here when that thing attacked, it's like I was meant to be here.

**Piper: **Well, you're not exactly meant to be here when you're here every week.

**Prue: **Alright, look, I just wanna find this Sam guy, see what he knows about the demon, vanquish it and get on with our lives.

[Scene: Later on at the entrance to the camp. Mrs. Johnson is taking down a "Welcome Campers" sign. She hears a boat hitting the dock. She walks on the dock, and over to the boat. She notices it's not tied up and kneels down to tie it up. The water starts bubbling and a man jumps out of the water, grabs Mrs. Johnson and he jumps back in the water.]

[Cut to Sam's place. Prue, Piper and Phoebe enter.]

**Phoebe: **Sam? Be vewy, vewy quiet. We're hunting demons.

**Piper: **I guess he's not home.

(Prue looks through some sheets of paper and finds a picture of their mother.)

**Prue: **Oh my.

**Piper: **What? What is it?

**Prue: **What is he doing with a picture of her?

**Piper: **Who is this guy?

**Phoebe: **Or what?

(Prue finds some newspapers.)

**Prue: **Okay, he has articles on every single drowning at the lake.

(Piper finds a certificate.)

**Piper: **"New York teacher of the year, Sam Wilder." In 1872?

**Phoebe: **Okay, so this guy is either 127 years old or…

**Piper: **A demon.

**Prue: **Named Sam? A demon named Sam? I mean, can't it be his grandfather's certificate? After all, he did save me.

(Piper opens a drawer and finds some letters.)

**Piper: **What are these? I found... (Leo orbs in and scares Piper.) Whoa! Leo!

**Prue:** What are you doing here?

**Leo: **Come on, we gotta get outta here. Sam could be back at any minute.

**Piper: **Wait, you know Sam?

**Leo: **Come on, we gotta…

**Prue: **We are not going anywhere until you tell us what you know. Who is Sam?

**Leo: **Sam was...your mom's Whitelighter.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: The lake.]

**Piper: **Sam was mom's whitelighter?

**Leo: **Emphasis on was. When your mom died, Sam clipped his wings. He's mortal now, but once, yeah he was a whitelighter. He looked after your mother.

**Phoebe: **Then he lost our mom.

**Leo: **To the same demon you're fighting now.

**Piper: **And you knew? This whole time he's been living up here while…

**Leo: **I couldn't tell you. And what would it change? It would only distract you, maybe even gotten you killed. I mean, you guys were gonna have to face this thing sooner or later. And I'm here to make sure you do it with a clear head. Emotions will get the best of you if you let them.

**Piper: **Well, can you really blame us?

**Phoebe: **Leo, he let our mother die.

**Prue: **Leo's right, this isn't about mom and it's not about Sam for that matter. It's about a demon who's waiting until tomorrow for brunch to be served.

**Piper: **Mrs. J's not opening the camp.

**Prue: **That doesn't end it, it just stalls it.

**Leo: ** Prue's right, you guys are behind and need to catch up. Book of Shadows, get a working knowledge of this demon before you face him.

**Phoebe: **Hmmm, said like an unfeeling professional. This is personal for us, Leo.

**Prue: **Leo knows we have to do this, it isn't personal Phoebe – this is what we're meant to do. (She turns to Leo) You should go, we'll handle it from here.

**Leo: ** Ok, I'll be around if things go off track.

(Leo orbs out.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, he's gone. Now you can explain.

**Prue: **Explain what?

**Phoebe: **Why you're acting like all of this doesn't phase you, Prue. We are talking about how our mother was killed.

(They hear Mrs. Johnson screaming for help.)

**Piper: **Is that Mrs. Johnson?

(Piper and Phoebe run on to the dock. Prue stands on the edge.)

**Phoebe: **Your hand, give me your hand! Prue, what are you doing? We need you. (Prue starts thinking about the day her mother died and when she's in the bodybag.)

**Sam: **Get off the dock! It's her! It's taken her over!

(Mrs. Johnson goes under the water.)

**Phoebe: **Oh my God

**Sam: **Get off the dock now! (Water squirts up in the air and they run off the dock.) Why didn't you listen to me? I told you to stay away from the lake. It only kills in the water. Why didn't you listen to me? Nobody ever listens.

**Prue: **We know who you are Sam.

**Sam: **You shouldn't listen to people in town, they'll just tell you I'm crazy but I'm not.

**Piper: **We know you worked with our mother.

**Phoebe: **And lost her.

**Sam: **I knew you'd come. I knew it. And then when I saw you (Prue) it's in your eyes, your mother.

**Phoebe: **You have no right talking about her. You lost that right when you lost her. Why are we dealing with him?

**Piper: **Because we need to know what he knows. Sam, you have to tell us about the demon.

**Sam: **No, no, you can't fight this thing. It's under water but it has a … it-it thinks. You never know where it's gonna be, who it's gonna be. Sometimes it takes over its victim's bodies to lure you to the water. Sometimes it doesn't. Leave now, please! Forget you ever came here. Forget you ever knew.

**Prue: **How can we do that? I mean, it's out there killing. We can't just walk away.

**Sam: **You really wanna know what I know? I know you're not strong enough or well versed enough in your powers to take this thing on. (to Piper) I know that you have the same power as your mother. The power to freeze. And you know what happened when she tried to use it. (to Prue) And I know you'll let your emotions get in the way, you'll lose focus and you'll lose your life. That's what I know.

**Prue: **Well, you obviously don't know us that well because we're not leaving.

**Sam: **Strong, willful, just like Patty.

**Prue: **I'm nothing like my mother.

**Sam: **But you're here. Just like she was.

**Prue: **But we'll beat it. Now, you have one choice. You can either get on board or get the hell out of the way.

**Sam:** The power of three. (He pauses) Okay, okay. If you're gonna do this then you're gonna need me to help you.

**Phoebe: **Alright, enough of this. How do we kill it?

**Sam: **You don't. (He blows magical dust at them.) Now, you're gonna go home and you're gonna go directly to bed. Then when you wake up tomorrow you will not remember coming to the lake, or discovering the demon, or meeting me. I can't let it happen again.

[Scene: Manor. It's morning. Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk out of their rooms.]

**Prue: **I fell asleep, woke up, and suddenly it's Thursday.

**Phoebe: **I don't feel so good.

(Prue's scratching her arms.)

**Piper: **Oh! What's that?

**Prue: **I don't know. I just itch everywhere.

**Phoebe: **It looks like the time you got poison ivy Prue.

**Piper: **But Prue got poison ivy at camp and…

(The doorbell rings.)

[Cut to downstairs. Piper answers the door. Dan's standing there holding a tray with bowls of cereal on it. Piper looks confused.]

**Dan: **You don't look hungry, you look confused. Is everything ok?.

**Piper: **Dan, what are you…?

**Dan: **Breakfast. Me, you, here, remember?

**Piper: **Uh, everything's a little hazy this morning.

**Dan: **Well, is there anything I can do?

(Leo orbs in behind the door.)

**Piper: **You can hold that thought. (She freezes him and closes the door.)

**Leo: **What are you doing here?

**Piper: **What are _you_ doing here? I live here. Prue's the sister you should be talking to. Prue!

**Leo: **It has nothing to do with Prue, Piper. Why aren't you up at the lake?

(Prue and Phoebe walk in the foyer.)

**Phoebe: **What lake?

**Leo: **Look, nobody has shut down the camp, so the kids are on their way there now. (Prue, Piper and Phoebe look confused.) He did it didn't he?

**Prue: **Did what? Leo why are you here?

**Phoebe: **Who did what? Who is he?

**Leo: **Sam, used a powder, sort of like a supernatural mickey. He must of gotten it from…

**Prue: **mom.

**Leo: **Good, it's fading. Now, concentrate. It's sort of like remembering a dream. Okay, the lake, the kids, the demon, Sam.

**Piper: **Sam? Why would he do this to us?

**Leo: **To keep history from repeating itself.

**Piper: **Oh, just a sec, you guys scoot. Go, go, go. (Prue and Phoebe walk in the living room. Piper opens the door. Dan unfreezes.) Dan, I know we were supposed to do this this morning, but I think I'm coming down with something, and Prue's got a bad case of poison ivy...

**Dan: **Well, I could cook...while you watch Prue scratch.

**Piper: **I can't, there's just some stuff, family stuff going on. I hope you're not mad.

**Dan: **Say no more. I completely understand.

**Piper: **I'd kiss you but -

**Dan: **But you might be contagious too. Tomorrow. I'm just glad you can tell me things.

**Piper: **Well, I feel like I can tell you anything. (Dan leaves. Piper closes the door.) Except that there's a demon.

**Leo: ** When isn't there a demon. (Piper looks at him.) Sorry, that was…

**Piper: **The truth.

(Prue and Phoebe come back in.)

**Phoebe: **We should go get dressed.

**Piper: **The only place you will be going missy is back to bed.

**Prue: **But…

**Phoebe: **But nothing. You just look in the Book of Shadows for this things Achille's heel.

**Piper: **But what if there isn't one?

**Piper: **Then we're screwed, that's what.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: The lake. Piper and Phoebe pull up in the car. They get out.]

**Phoebe: **How are we doing in the plan part?

**Piper: **I think that I just got one.

**Phoebe: ** See this is why you're the older sister.

**Piper: **Okay, you know that powder that Sam used on us? Maybe we should use it on the kids. Make them temporarily forget that they want to go in the water.

**Phoebe: **And that'll keep them safe until we find out how to dehydrate this bastard.

**Piper: ** Mmhmm, perfect right?

**Phoebe: **Oh! (They see the kids playing near the water.) Pre-pubescent demon food.

**Piper: **Okay, go keep them out of the water. Tell them anything. I'll deal with Sam.

(Phoebe runs over to them.)

[Cut to Sam's place. Piper enters. Sam's sharpening an axe.]

**Sam: **I knew I should've given you a stronger dose.

**Piper: ** Listen, not only did you put my sisters and me in danger but you risked innocent children's lives. How could you?

**Sam: **I did what I had to do to protect you and your sisters.

**Piper: **Not that. This. All these years. How could you just sit here and watch them die? People that you were meant to protect.

**Sam: **Well, in case you didn't get the memo I'm not one of the good guys anymore.

**Piper: **Part of you is. Part of you always will be.

**Sam: **I've done nothing but make your life difficult. What makes you so sure?

**Piper: **Because you saved Prue. You still have Whitelighter instincts Sam. You may have clipped your wings but this still gets to you, these kids matter.

**Sam: **What matters most was taken from me twenty years ago.

**Piper: **Then we have something in common.

**Sam: **You think I choose to stay here, to watch? That, that I get my kicks this way? I've been waiting for you.

**Piper: ** But why?

**Sam: **I knew you'd come, and I had to be here to stop you. To, to save you.

**Piper: **Because you couldn't save mom. (She gets frustrated and tosses her hair) Sam, I need the powder and then I'm gonna need for you to tell me how mom was gonna vanquish this thing. If you're gonna defeat your demon, Sam, then you're gonna have to help us defeat the one out there. We need your help.

(Sam opens a drawer and gets out the powder.)

**Sam: **I'll try to face mine. The question is can you face yours?

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Leo's got his hands above the Book of Shadows and the pages are flipping by themselves. He gives up and Prue enters carrying a washing basket.]

**Leo: **I can't find anything.

**Prue: ** Ugh I hate doing laundry! (She pauses) Leo, I'm fine. You don't have to stay with me. Looks of sympathy are not part of your job description ya' know.

**Leo: **No. I...I mean that I am here to help, with you and your sisters, and with Sam.

**Prue: **Um, why didn't your healing touch work? I mean, what, you can save a life but you can't cure poison ivy?

**Leo: **It's not really up to me. I can only heal when they allow me to, when I'm meant to.

**Prue: **Well, why weren't you meant to help me? (She shakes her head) A better question would be why wouldn't I be meant to help my sisters?

**Leo: **There's always a reason. Maybe you're meant to be here.

(Prue searches through the washing and finds some letters.)

**Prue: **Dear Sam? Leo...

**Leo: **What is it?

**Prue: **Letters that my mom wrote to Sam. I must've forgotten about them because of the powder. "Dear Sam, Where are you? It's been two weeks since you were last here and I wonder are you alright. Do they have you off guiding someone? And I wonder when they will send you back to San Francisco. To me.

**Leo: **Is this a…

**Prue: **A love letter?

[Scene: The lake. Phoebe and the kids are in some room.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, how about Red Rover?

**Kids: **Boo!

**Phoebe: **Alright, alright, how about Thumbs Up, Seven Up?

**Kids: **Boo!

**Phoebe: **Ooh, ooh! Lanyards.

**Kid #1: **This sucks. We wanna go swimming

**Kids: **Yeah!

(Piper enters.)

**Piper: ** Zip it!

(They stop cheering.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, you know, I could've done that. Did you get the powder?

**Piper: **Oh, well...I got more than that.

(Sam enters.)

**Phoebe: **Your didn't have to bring him.

**Piper: **Yeah I did.

(Phoebe blows the powder on to the kids.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, now remember kids, on your way to bed, water bad, land good, water bad, land good.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Prue and Leo are sitting in the cane chairs. They're reading the letters.]

**Prue: **"Sam, yes you were clear. My eyes were open to the difficulties, the risks, but my answer is the same as it was when you were still here with me. No one understands me the way you do, no one can."

**Leo: **"What I wouldn't do for what other people consider ordinary. A conversation that gets finished, a night spent uninterrupted. A night with you."

**Prue: ** God, it's like I could've written these.

**Leo: **I wish you had.

**Prue: **What would it have changed? Looks like this one is about our water demon. "You can't be with me up at the lake. This demon is too strong and I can't risk losing you, not for myself or the others you protect. They must as always come first. You know I'd never face this demon if I didn't think I'd be home in time for dinner to see my girls, to see you." She never came home. When did this happen? Where was dad?

(Prue's phone rings.)

**Prue: ** (She sniffles a little) Hello? Piper?

**Jack: **Piper? I hardly know her.

**Prue: **Jack, I'm sort of in the middle of something.

**Jack: **Yada, yada, yada. Look, I'm gonna conference Mr. Fugimotto about the carousel horse okay. Hold on.

**Prue: **Uh, no, no, no, wait.

**Mr. Fugimotto: **Hello?

**Prue: **Mr. Fugimotto, hi.

**Mr. Fugimotto: **Miss Halliwell, have you seen it?

**Prue: **I'm looking at the object right now.

**Mr. Fujimotto: **How is it?

**Prue: **Um, well, yeah, you can tell by the jewel choker that it's an original carousel horse from the 1939 World Fair in New York City and…

**Jack: **Oh, and Mr. Fugimotto, there's another thing you should probably know about the piece. (He starts talking in Japanese. Then Mr. Fujimotto talks in Japanese.) Okay, good. I'll have the paperwork sent over today. Alright, bye.

**Prue: **So, who are you crediting as the sales agent, Jack?

**Jack: **Prue, do you not trust me?

(Prue hangs up.)

**Prue:** I swear that man can be such an ass. You know he's going to credit himself as the sales agent which screws any chance...

**Leo: ** Prue, listen your sisters need to know about Sam and your mom.

**Prue: ** (She shakes her head) Right, sorry. Lookif this demon is as strong as she thought, then they're going to need me but how do we get there in time to… Can you? I mean, is that breaking the rules?

**Leo: **What rules haven't we already broken? I'll have to hold you.

(Leo holds Prue and they orb out.)

[Cut to the lake.]

**Piper: **It's time Sam. We need to know. How was mom gonna vanquish it?

**Sam: **I don't know. I failed, I lost her, isn't that enough?

(Leo and Prue appear.)

**Prue: **Whoa, that felt really…alright, oh, laying down now. (She sits down on a chair.)

**Piper: **What are you doing here?

**Prue: **He...he loved her.

**Phoebe: **What? Who loved who? What is she talking about?

**Leo: **Sam. Found the letters, Sam.

**Sam: **Patty and I…

**Prue: **Fell in love.

**Leo: **In the letters she told you to stay away. Not to go to the lake.

**Sam: **But I did. I wouldn't have for anyone else. But I should've followed the rules, not fallen in love. I never would've been there. I never would've distracted her and she never would've died.

**Phoebe: **You loved her and you blame yourself.

**Sam: **Do you blame me? Everyday I wake up and for just a second, just a second I think maybe it didn't happen. Yes I blame myself.

**Prue: ** If we have to see past our emotions to deal with this, Sam. So do you.

**Sam: **Even so, it doesn't change the fact that I didn't see it happen. I tried to warn her and she froze me.

**Leo: **Why?

**Piper: **Because she was trying to protect him.

**Sam: **Protecting was supposed to be my job. I couldn't help her, I don't know how I can help you, I didn't see what happened.

**Prue: **I know somebody who can see anything.

**Phoebe: **Oh, no. Wait a minute. You tiptoe around the subject of mom, you deny looking like her, you can't even go to the end of that dock because you're afraid to walk in her footsteps and now you want me to relive her last moments? How is that fair?

**Prue: **It's not. None of this is. mom's death, Sam's guilt. But I'm asking you to help me end it.

(Phoebe walks over and holds Sam's hands. She has a premonition. In the premonition: Patty's on the dock. She grabs a power cable. Sam comes running towards her.)

**Sam: **Patty, look out!

(Patty freezes him. The water demon raises up and a whole heap of water falls on top of her. The premonition ends and Phoebe starts coughing.)

**Piper: **Did you see her?

**Phoebe: **It entered her and it drowned her from the inside.

**Prue: **Phoebe, in your vision, what was mom doing?

**Phoebe: **She was using something on the dock. Some... a wire?

**Leo: **Power cable?

**Piper: **Makes sense. Electricity is the only thing that separates water particles.

**Phoebe: **So, what do we do differently?

**Prue: **Maybe nothing. Sam, would mom's plan have worked if she had finished it?

**Sam: **Absolutely.

**Piper: **But you said her power, my power, doesn't work against this demon.

**Phoebe: **So that's it. We use mom's plan with one difference. The witch at the end of the dock is not gonna be the one with the power to freeze.

**Prue: **It's gonna be me.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: The lake.]

**Piper: **Are you ready?

**Prue: **Yeah.

**Sam: **You don't have to do this.

**Prue: **Yes, I do.

**Phoebe: **Just focus on the demon, not what this is about.

**Prue: **Right.

**Sam: **Forgot how good this feels.

(She starts walking to the dock.)

**Leo: **Really? How's it feel to be mortal?

**Sam: **Why would you want to know? (He sees how Leo looks at Prue. Prue's standing on the start of the dock. Sam walks up to her.) Let's go face our demons. (They walk onto the dock. Prue picks up the power cables.)

**Prue: **Okay, you in the water. I know that you've been waiting for this. For me. Well, here I am, so come and get me. You took what matters most to me and as long as I live, you will never kill again.

(The water starts bubbling.)

**Piper: **Prue, behind you!

(Phoebe and Piper start running towards the dock.)

**Leo: ** No, wait! (Piper freezes Leo.)

(The water demon rises out from under the water.)

**Sam: **No! Not her! Take me! (It then sweeps over Sam like a wave and enters his body.) Stay back!

(Sam picks up the power cables.) Now! (Prue uses her power and send electricity through the cables, Sam gets electrocuted. He falls to the ground.)

**Prue: **No, Sam!

(Phoebe and Piper run up to them. Leo unfreezes.)

**Sam: **It's gone, it's gone.

**Phoebe: **Leo, do something.

(Leo tries to heal Sam.)

**Piper: **What? Why isn't anything happening?

**Prue: **Because...because it's not meant to.

**Sam: **It's okay, it's time to go.

**Prue: **No! You will not die, not now, not here.

**Sam: **I did what I've been waiting to do, I kept it from happening. History won't repeat itself.

**Phoebe: **But you're going.

**Sam: **I'm gonna see Patty again. (to Leo) Don't lose her. (Patty's spirit appears.) Patty? Patty?

**Prue: **Say hi for me, for us.

(Sam's spirit appears next to Patty. They disappear.)

[Scene: Bucklands. Prue enters her office. Jack's there.]

**Prue: **Um, I have something to say, okay. I have worked at Bucklands for a year and a half and in that time I have survived take overs, near bankruptcy, and superiors from hell who have tried to kill me. So, whatever it is that you're planning to do or already done, nothing and I mean nothing will surprise me.

**Jack: **I just need you to sign this. It's the confirmation sheet on the Fugimotto sale.

(He shows her a sheet of paper.)

**Prue: **You listed me as the sales agent.

**Jack: **It was your deal wasn't it?

**Prue: **You covered for me, I'm surprised. So, um, what do you say as a thank you I let you stay here for the next two days. I'm taking a little vacation, the office is yours.

**Jack: ** Well that doesn't sound like the Prue Halliwell I've heard so much about.

**Prue: ** One thing you need to know is that I'm anything but predictable.

**Jack: ** Hmm, then I am gonna be sticking around to enjoy the show.

**Prue: ** (She narrows her eyes and gives a small smile) Don't break anything Jack. (Prue turns and walks out of the office. Jack leans back in the chair and smiles)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe's sticking Patty's letters in a photo album. Piper's sitting on the couch putting stuff on her poison ivy.]

**Phoebe: **At least fighting this demon came with a consolation prize. I mean, it didn't bring mom back but these brought her closer.

**Piper: **It's a good idea, Pheebs. Making a journal out of mom's letters.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, not as good as the real thing though.

**Piper: **Nothing is. (Leo orbs in near the kitchen. Piper sees him but Phoebe doesn't. He gestures with his head for her to go over there.) Um, tea. You want some tea? I'm gonna go get some.

**Phoebe: **Sure.

(Piper goes in the kitchen.)

**Leo: **I don't want to interrupt.

**Piper: **I think I can steep and talk at the same time. Do you want any?

**Leo:** You know I'd never ask this of you Piper, but I need you to talk to Prue.

**Piper:** Oh no Leo! I've learned not to get involved in my sisters' love lives. Whatever you need to say has to be said to...Prue.

(Prue is standing in the doorway, listening to their conversation.)

**Piper: **I'm gonna go – see what Dan's up to.

**Prue: **So you wanted to talk?

**Leo: **It's just this, this whole situation you know, Sam, your mom, those letters. He loved her. Like I love you Prue.

**Prue: **Leo, we've been through this before, we both know how we feel, but that doesn't change who we are _or_ what we're meant to do.

**Leo: ** Sam and your mom put their duty before their love. Look at how that turned out.

**Prue: ** That's true. We can't ignore our calling, either of us. Good thing though that I am not _exactly _like my mother. (She kisses Leo passionately)

**Leo: ** What does this mean for us Prue?

**Prue: ** It means that I love you Leo, and if holding onto that love means waiting for you, then I'll do that. I've lost one love already and I will not go through that again.

**Leo: **Prue, you don't know what _They_ will do. If they suspect we're more than just working together...I don't want you to get hurt.

**Prue:** Don't Leo, don't say goodbye. Just go and I'll see you when you come back.

**Leo:** I will come back Prue, I promise.

**Prue:** You had better.

(He orbs out. Prue walks out of the kitchen and onto the sun-porch.)


	6. Awakened, Season 2

[Scene: P3. Piper's at the bar cutting up some yellow spiky fruit. She coughs and gets a glass of water and takes a sip. Phoebe comes up to the bar.]

**Piper: **Oh, I am so glad to see you.

**Phoebe: **Is that because I can work tonight or is it because I am now "Phoebe Halliwell, college student."

**Piper: **Okay, neat, thin slices please. Wait, you enrolled? (Phoebe nods.) Phoebe, this is huge!

**Phoebe: **Hugest thing I've done since I came back home. I mean, aside from vanquishing demons and saving the world from evil on a weekly basis of course. Okay, so I signed up for two general courses. (Phoebe gets a piece of paper out of her bag and hands it to Piper.)

**Piper: **And seven electives. Seven, Phoebe really?

**Phoebe: **Alright, so I'm a little confused. I could use some advice. What do you think I should take? (Piper coughs.) Honey, are you okay?

**Piper: **Yeah, its just a little cough.

**Phoebe: **I bet Prue made you have soup at lunch today after she heard that little cough.

**Piper: **I had to cancel actually. Last night's paper work took a bit longer than expected.

**Phoebe: **So I guess you missed your massage today also.

**Piper: **A reporter from the San Francisco Chronicle called and had a ton of questions about the club.

**Phoebe: **Piper, you have got to take care of yourself. You've been feeling funky since yesterday.

**Piper: **It's probably just a bug.

**Phoebe: **Even more reason for you not to push it.

**Piper: **I'm fine, besides it's all paying off, the club is finally doing well, we're making money, now would you slice. (Phoebe picks up the knife and a piece of fruit.)

**Phoebe: **What kind of fruit is this anyway?

**Piper: **Kewano. It's from South America. It's great for Mai Tai's. Just got them in yesterday actually. The bartender has a connection at the docks.

**Phoebe: **Wait, you smuggled it in?

**Piper: **Oh, it's fruit, Phoebe, not drugs.

**Phoebe: **Look, just because we're witches, does not mean you're invincible. Okay, you need to start taking care of yourself.

**Piper: **Thank you, Doctor.

**Phoebe: **Hey, "Doctor Phoebe Halliwell". I like it.

[Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. She's looking at a painting. Jack's standing behind her.]

**Prue: **It's late. Let's just get this done. Well, it certainly appears to be a Monet. Has the same style that he enjoyed in Paris after the Exposition de Verselle. The same delicate powdery interpretation combined with great vigor and expressiveness.

**Jack: **Great vigor? Randy little painter was he?

**Prue: **The brush strokes around this smoke stack are somewhat unusual for Monet. They seem almost individual although beautifully rendered.

**Jack: **Yeah, no complaints about my view either.

**Prue: **Okay, seriously Jack is everything sexual with you?

**Jack:** No…Okay, you mean you've never thought about me?

**Prue: **No...no, not really. Ok, well maybe a little. But as I've said I'm involved with someone. Besides you blew our one date buddy.

**Jack: **And I was good wasn't I? (Prue snickers) Come on, Prue, I'm not pushing this. I just want another chance, that's all.

(Mr. Cauldwell enters.)

**Mr. Cauldwell: **How are you two doing?

**Prue: **Oh, uh, we're fine. Just business, business that's all.

**Mr. Cauldwell: **Good. As long as it's authenticated by the auction. I've got eight buyers on the block interested in that piece.

**Prue: **You don't have to worry about us, Mr. Cauldwell.

**Mr. Cauldwell: **I hope not.

(He leaves.)

**Jack: ** Is there an us?

[Scene: P3. Piper's walking through the crowd. Phoebe comes up to her.]

**Phoebe: **Piper, you need to go home.

**Piper: **Phoebe, I'm fine, I'm just… whoa, I think you're right.

(Piper faints.)

**Phoebe: **Oh my God! Call 911!

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Hospital. Piper's lying in a bed hooked up to some machines. Prue's standing there. Piper wakes up.]

**Prue: **Hey.

**Piper: **Prue?

**Prue: **You're awake.

**Piper: **What happened?

**Prue: **You don't remember?

**Piper: **I remember being in the club and talking to Phoebe and then I gotta admit, it's a little fuzzy.

**Prue: **You collapsed and we called an ambulance.

**Piper: **Oh, that must have been great for business. (she sighs) So what's wrong with me?

**Prue: **Um, they don't really know. We're just sort of waiting for blood test results.

**Piper: **I'm sure it's nothing too exciting. It's probably something trendy like mono or Epstein Barr.

**Prue: **Yeah, well, whatever it is you're gonna take the time to get better.

**Piper: **You sound like Phoebe. Where is she anyway?

[Cut to outside. Phoebe walks up to the receptionists desk. The nurse has her back facing Phoebe.]

**Phoebe: **Uh, hi. Nurse person. (The nurse turns around.) Can you tell me where Dr. Wallis is. He said that my sister's test results should be in by eight and it's twenty past eight now.

**Nurse: **What's your sister's name?

**Phoebe: **Piper. Piper Halliwell. Thank you. Piper Halliwell.

**Nurse: **Piper Halliwell has been transferred to Dr. Williams care. If you have a seat in the waiting area, I'll page him.

**Phoebe: **What happened to Dr. Wallis?

**Nurse: **I'm sure that Dr. Williamson will be able to answer all of your questions. Please, have a seat in the waiting room.

**Phoebe: **Okay.

(Phoebe sits down. A boy in a wheelchair comes up to her.)

**Boy: **Are you sick too?

**Phoebe: **No, I'm not sick.

**Boy: **Then why do you look so sad?

**Phoebe: **My sister's here and they don't know what's wrong with her.

**Boy: **The doctor's don't know what's wrong with me either. Maybe your sister and I have the same thing.

**Phoebe: **What is your name?

**Boy: **Nathan.

**Phoebe: **Well, hello, Nathan. I'm Phoebe. And who is that?

(She points to a Ninja doll sitting on his lap.)

**Boy: **Ninja doll. I found him in the children's ward.

**Phoebe: **You know, I don't think that's a ninja doll. If I know my ninja dolls, I think that one's really a magical wi…zard.

**Nathan: **Really? How can you tell?

**Phoebe: **Well, let me see him. (She takes the ninja off of him.) I've seen what his type can do. He's got powers. He can move things and freeze things and can kick box too. And the really cool thing about him is he can do all this to the demon…to the bad guys inside your body without anyone even knowing about it.

**Nathan: **Really? He can freeze the bad guys and move them?

**Phoebe: **And kick box them too. Don't forget that. Right out of your body. All you have to do is when you feel bad, you close your eyes and just picture him fighting them for you. Do you think you can do that?

**Nathan:** Yeah.

(Dr. Williamson and some other Doctors walk up to Phoebe.)

**Dr. Williamson: **Phoebe Halliwell? (Phoebe stands up.)

**Phoebe: **Yes.

**Dr. Williamson: **I'm Dr. Williamson.

**Phoebe: **Hi. (to Nathan) Bye, it was nice to meet you.

**Nathan: **See ya.

**Phoebe: **And who are they?

**Dr. Williamson: **Medical interns. They'll be viewing my work with your sister.

**Phoebe: **Because…

**Dr. Williamson: **Because they're studying the same field that I did. I'm an infectious disease specialist.

(Dr. Williamson and the other doctors walk into the room where Piper is.)

**Phoebe: **Specialist? Wait...what?

**Dr. Williamson: **Miss Halliwell, I'm Dr. Williamson.

**Phoebe: **Um, he's a specialist.

**Piper: **Where's Dr. Wallis?

**Dr. Williamson: **I'll be keeping him posted. How are you feeling?

**Piper: **Okay. A little hot.

(Dr. Williamson's pager beeps.)

**Dr. Williamson: **Have you been out of the country recently? Africa, South America, Caribbean?

**Piper: **I wish. No. I haven't been out of the city.

**Dr. Williamson: **Well apparently you've contracted a blood disease rarely seen in the United States, Arroyo fever.

**Prue: **How is that possible?

**Dr. Williamson: **Well, Arroyo fever's transmitted through a bite of sand fly which dies right after the bite. Have you had anything imported brought into your home recently.

**Piper: **No.

**Phoebe: **But you have in the club. What was the name of that weird fruit?

**Piper: **Kewano.

**Dr. Williamson: **That's a possible carrier. Sometimes the flies been known to live long enough in the crate to make the trip but rarely survives the quarantine period.

**Piper: **I think I have a bite on my shoulder.

(She shows him a rather disgusting bite.)

**Dr. Williamson: **When did you get this?

**Piper: **(Piper grumbles) Just after I opened the fruit.

**Dr. Williamson: **(to a doctor) Tell the nurse I need ten cc's of penildron.

**Doctor: **Right away.

**Dr. Williamson: **It's a high grade antibiotic which will be most effective when it administered through an I.V. Should bring your fever down. (His pager beeps again.) I gotta run some more tests. I'll be back shortly.

**Phoebe: **Excuse me, she's gonna be okay, right? I mean, it's not life threatening.

**Dr. Williamson: **Well, I'll know better after I run more tests. Excuse me.

(He leaves. Phoebe sits on the bed. Prue and Phoebe stare at her smiling.)

**Piper: **I'll be okay.

**Prue: **Yeah, I mean he didn't seem too worried. Just prescribed antibiotics.

**Piper: **The tests are just to confirm his diagnosis I'm sure.

**Prue: **Yeah, don't you agree, Phoebe?

**Phoebe: **I think we should call Leo.

**Piper: **Why?

**Phoebe: **Why not? He can heal you.

**Piper: **No. He's out of our lives. He's not even our white lighter anymore. Besides I don't want to complicate Prue's love life, _or_ her flirting with Jack.

**Prue:** Piper, I think Phoebe's right. If Leo knew you were sick, he'd want to help you. Besides there is nothing between Jack and I.

**Phoebe: **He was our friend Piper, not just our whitelighter.

**Piper: **No, and that's final. No demon or warlock did this to me. Just let the doctors do their magic.

**Phoebe: **I just wanted you to get well soon.

(Phoebe rests her head on Piper's stomach.)

**Piper: **I know and I will. Now you get outta here. Prue, go to Bucklands, Phoebe, go to wherever it is you got to and someone please call Dan so he doesn't worry.

**Prue: **Okay. Bye. Love you.

(They leave.)

[Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue walks in. Jack's there.]

**Prue: **Hey. Have you had a chance to look at the thread density results on the Monet?

**Jack: **Yeah, and you were right. There are some unexplained thread markings in the area around the station, as the signature.

**Prue: **Have you told Cauldwell yet?

**Jack: **Not yet. I was hoping to talk you into going home first. Prue, you're exhausted.

**Prue: **Yeah, I know, but I prefer to stay here, you know, keep busy. How long can tests take anyway?

**Jack: **Piper is gonna be fine.

**Prue: **I know, it's just that after everything I've seen in my life and believe me I've seen a lot of weird stuff. It takes a lot to scare me. But this time I'm really scared. (Jack hugs Prue.)

**Jack: **You know, I'm not really good at this, saying the right thing stuff. You know what? Why don't you go back to the hospital and I'll stay here and handle...

(Prue's cell phone rings. She answers it.)

**Prue: **Hello? Ok I'll be right there. (Prue breaks the hug and starts to walk out. Then she turns back to look at Jack.) You know, for the wrong guy you do have your moments. Thank you Jack.

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe and Dan walk into the living room.]

**Dan: **Is she gonna be okay?

**Phoebe: **You know, that's what's so frustrating. They won't tell us anything. Damn doctors.

**Dan: **Can I see her? Where is she?

**Phoebe: **San Francisco Memorial.

(Dan hugs Phoebe.)

**Dan: **Nothing's gonna happen to her okay? Piper's strong and healthy, she's a fighter.

**Phoebe: **You've noticed too have you? (The phone rings. Phoebe answers it.) Hello?

**Prue: **Yeah, Pheebs, the hospital just called. They need for us to get down there right away.

**Phoebe: **Why? What happened?

[Cut to the hospital. Phoebe and Dan run down the corridor to Piper's room. Prue's standing at the doorway.]

**Phoebe: **Prue, what's going on?

**Prue: **I don't know. All they said was that her condition has worsened.

**Phoebe: **What is that supposed to mean?

**Dan: **We're not gonna leave the door until we find out.

**Prue: **Dr. Williamson.

**Dr. Williamson: **Unfortunately your sister's immune system isn't as strong as we thought it would be and the antibiotics are having no effect on the disease.

**Phoebe: **So what do we…what do you do now?

**Dr. Williamson: **Well there's nothing more we can do.

**Prue: **What do you mean by that? You have to do something.

**Dr. Williamson: **Well, either Piper pulls out of the coma on her own or I'm afraid your sister's not going to survive.

(Phoebe starts crying.)

**Commercial Break**

{Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Phoebe walk over to the Book of Shadows.]

**Prue: **Okay, we can't let Piper die.

**Phoebe: **No, we can't but Prue, this isn't a demon or a warlock that we're up against.

**Prue: **Alright, there are spells in here to vanquish demons, then there's gotta be a spell in here to vanquish a lousy bug.

**Phoebe: **Okay, but even if there is a spell, how do we get past the personal gain issue, the consequences?

**Prue: **What consequences? The power of three remains unbroken, innocents are saved. I don't really see a down side to that, do you?

**Phoebe: **Prue, if good witches could really vanquish diseases, do you think there'd be one sick person in the world?

**Prue: **We have to save Piper.

**Phoebe: **I agree. All I am saying is before we resort to the Book of Shadows, maybe we should call Leo.

**Prue: **Ok, you're right, you're right. But we don't even know how to call him, he's just always sorta been around.

(Prue and Phoebe start calling him.)

**Prue/Phoebe: **Leo? Leo?

(Leo orbs in and startles Prue and Phoebe.)

**Phoebe: **Whoa, it worked.

**Prue: **Alright, Leo, look Piper is very…

**Leo: **Very sick, I know. That's why I could hear you calling. I've been near by watching.

**Phoebe: **Wait, you've been watching her this whole time and you haven't healed her?

**Leo: **I can't. They know about Piper too and they won't let me interfere. I'm not even supposed to be here right now.

**Prue: **Wait, Leo you can't just let our sister die!

**Leo: **Don't you think I would do something about it if I could.

**Phoebe: **But it's your responsibility to save her.

**Leo: **not according to Them Phoebe, I'm not her Whitelighter any more. And besides, even if I could help her my powers probably wouldn't even work because she wasn't hurt fighting evil. (You hear the Whitelighters calling him.) I have to go, they know I'm here. I'm sorry. Tell Piper to be strong. (He looks sadly at Prue and whispers) I love you. (He orbs out.)

**Phoebe: **Screw the consequences.

(They start searching through the Book of Shadows.)

[Cut to the hospital. Prue and Phoebe are walking down the corridor.]

**Phoebe: **Do you really think the awakening spell's gonna work?

**Prue: **Better. Alright, Look, I'll get Piper's blood. Are you sure that you can get a poppet?

**Phoebe: **Positive. I'll meet you in her room.

**Prue: **Alright.

[Cut to Piper's room. A nurse is drawing blood from Piper's arm. Dan's there. Prue walks in.]

**Prue: **How is she?

(The nurse puts a small container full of Piper's blood on a tray. Prue uses her power and it floats over to her and she puts it in her pocket.)

**Dan: **No change. It just looks like she's sleeping but I can't wake her up.

**Prue: **She'll wake up, I promise.

[Cut to Nathan's room. He's playing with the Ninja doll. Phoebe walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Hey, Nathan. Remember me?

**Nathan: **Phoebe, I was hoping you'd come back.

**Phoebe: **Really? Why?

**Nathan: **You were right. The wizard did it. I feel great. Just like I used to.

**Phoebe: **The power of positive thinking.

**Nathan: **The power of magic. The doctors are letting me go home in a couple of days.

**Phoebe: **Oh, that's great, Nathan. I'm so happy for you. You know, I was wondering if you would let me borrow the wizard for a while. My sister could use a little magic right about now.

**Nathan: **She can keep him. I don't need him anymore.

**Phoebe: **Thank you.

[Cut to Piper's room. Phoebe enters.]

**Phoebe: **Hey. (She notices Dan there.) I was gonna bring back some sodas but the machine down the hall was busted and I didn't know where to find another one.

**Dan: **I'll find it.

**Phoebe: **Really? You don't mind?

**Dan: **No, it's no trouble. I'll be back in a minute. (He leaves.)

**Phoebe: **I got him. Let's do this. (Phoebe puts the ninja on Piper's stomach. Prue puts a drop of Piper's blood on the ninja. They touch the ninja and Piper and start saying the spell.)

**Prue/Phoebe: **"Troubled blood which sleeps unease, remove the cause of this disease."

(Dr. Williamson opens the door.)

**Phoebe: **Prue!

(Prue uses her power and shuts the door. She keeps her hand held out to keep the door closed.)

**Dr. Williamson: **Hey! (He tries to open the door.)

**Prue/Phoebe: **"Sleep eternal never more, and shift this source of illness borne, to this poppet whom none shall mourn."

**Phoebe: **Prue, it's not working.

(Suddenly, Piper springs up into a sitting position. Phoebe hugs her.)

**Dr. Williamson:** Come on, open the door! (The door opens.) Who's blocking the damn door?

**Prue: **What's up, Doc?

**Dr. Williamson: **(He sees Piper awake.) When did this happen? Miss Halliwell, are you feeling alright?

(You see Phoebe put the ninja in the bin. The camera zooms into the bin and you see the ninja's eyes open.)

[Cut to outside the room. Dan and two other nurses go into the room.]

**Dan: **Piper!

(She sees the cans of soda.)

**Piper: **Are those for me?

(He hugs her.)

**Dan: **You're okay.

**Piper: **Yes I am okay.

**Dr. Williamson: **This doesn't make any sense. Fever's gone, vitals are normal. I've never seen anything like it. The infection's gone too.

**Piper: **So can I go home now?

**Dr. Williamson: **(to the nurses) Draw some blood. I wanna run comparatives.

**Nurse: **Yes, Doctor.

**Piper: **Um, then can I go home? Because no offense, but I hate hospitals.

(Prue, Phoebe and Dan laugh. They climb on the bed and lay all over Piper.)

**Piper: **Get off me.

[Cut to inside the bin. The ninja sits up. A nurse walks over and puts something in the bin. The ninja pushes his sword through the plastic and it pokes the nurse on the leg.)

**Nurse: **Ow!

(She walks away. The ninja then cuts through the plastic and jumps out.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: P3. There's no one in there except Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Dan and a bartender. They have music on.]

**Piper: **Turn it up. (Prue turns the music up. Piper walks over to the bartender.) Alright, you can go home. I'll clean up.

(He leaves. Phoebe runs over to Dan who's sitting down.)

**Phoebe: **Dance with me, Dan.

**Dan: **It's almost two in the morning.

(She pulls him out of the chair.)

**Phoebe: **So what. Come on, you're young.

**Dan: **Stop the music, stop that music.

(Phoebe goes over to Prue. Dan puts his arms around Piper.)

**Piper: **Somebody need a nap?

**Dan: **You know what? That's not fair. You've been asleep for almost twenty-four hours .

**Piper: **And I know you've been up for almost twenty-four hours by my side. I can't tell you how much that means to me, being there for me. Hangin' tough.

**Dan: **It wasn't that tough.

(They kiss.)

**Piper: **Now go home. I'll see you tomorrow. (He leaves. Piper walks over to Prue and Phoebe who are playing patty-cake with their hands.) Okay, spill.

(They stop clapping.)

**Phoebe: **What are you talking about?

**Piper: **You guys cast a spell didn't you?

**Prue: **(innocently) Who, us?

**Piper: **Yeah, you. Not that I'm not grateful to be cured because I am, but what about that little personal gain problem?

**Phoebe: **Okay, but don't you think we would have seen any consequences by now? It's been hours.

**Prue: **Yeah, maybe saving a protector of the innocent isn't really personal gain.

**Piper: **Maybe. Like I said, I'm not complaining. Strange though with all the demons we've faced, this bug, this thing was the scariest of them all.

**Prue: **Yeah, you don't have to convince us.

**Piper: **I love you guys.

**Phoebe: **We love you too!

(They hug.)

**Prue: **Hey, just don't ever scare us like that again.

**Piper: **Don't worry.

**Prue: **Ooh, ooh! Oh, God, I almost forgot. I have to get that Monet authenticated by tomorrow.

**Phoebe: **At this hour?

**Prue: **Why not? I'm wide awake.

(Prue leaves.)

**Piper: **I guess I should clean up.

(Piper starts cleaning up. Phoebe stands there dancing and then she notices Piper is moving very quickly. She gets faster and faster.)

**Phoebe: **Uh, Piper. Piper!

(She stops in front of Phoebe.)

**Piper: **What?

**Phoebe: **I think I found a consequence.

[Scene: Hospital. The nurse that was poked by the ninja is lying on the bed breathing heavily. Another nurse rings someone up on the phone.]

**Nurse: **Get me Dr. Williamson.

[Cut to Dr. Williamson. His phone rings.]

**Dr. Williamson: **Yeah? Okay, put them both on penildron though I doubt it'll do them any good. Call me if there's any changes.

(He hangs up. A guy walks up to him.)

**Guy: **And what can the Center for Disease Control do for you this fine middle of the night, Dr. Williamson?

**Dr. Williamson: **I've really got something for you this time, Seiger. I wouldn't have called you if I didn't.

**Dr. Seiger: **You know, it's not very ethical to try and get the government to validate your findings just so you can get published.

**Dr. Williamson: **This'll get me more than published. I've got an outbreak of Arroyo fever in this hospital.

**Dr. Seiger: **That's impossible. Arroyo fever isn't contagious.

**Dr. Williamson: **It is now. I've got three patients with the disease in isolation.

**Dr. Seiger: **How'd they get it?

**Dr. Williamson: **I don't know. But however they did has something to do with the first person who came down with it. Piper Halliwell.

[Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. She's looking at the painting. Jack walks in.]

**Jack: **Morning.

**Prue: **Hi.

**Jack: **So how's Piper doing?

**Prue: **Fully recovered.

**Jack: **What? That's great.

**Prue: **Yeah, I just came in early to confirm a few suspicions.

**Jack: **Whoa, wait, back up. Piper's okay?

**Prue: **Yes, she's home, she's healthy, everything's back to normal. Jack, we've got to talk, seriously.

**Jack: **Okay, shoot.

**Prue: **We can't keep on fooling ourselves. This thing isn't real. I know that it looks perfect from the outside and it makes sense to just ignore the truth and pretend that there's nothing wrong but I can't do that.

**Jack: **Look, Prue, come on, I know we've had our difficulties and maybe it is too soon for a relationship but…

**Prue: **Jack, I'm talking about the painting. It's not real. I mean, yeah, it's from his school but Monet didn't paint it. One of his students did.

**Jack: **Are you sure?

**Prue: **Positive.

**Jack: **So what.

**Prue: **So what?

**Jack: **Prue, if someone wants to believe in something that may not be altogether true but it's true enough for them, then what's the harm in letting it be?

**Prue: **Jack.

**Jack: **Prue, the world is made up of almost perfect. It's nothing but near misses and necessary compromises. In this case, I think we got a little bit of both. That's okay, I know how you feel. I'm just asking you not to look so close. Nothing bears up under that kind of scrutiny.

**Prue: **Are you talking about the Monet?

**Jack: **Yeah, that too. Just trust me. Go with it. Everything's gonna be fine.

[Scene: P3. Disease Control vans pull up in their trucks and go inside. Dr. Seiger walks up to Phoebe and Piper.]

**Dr. Seiger: **Piper Halliwell?

**Piper: **Whoa, what's going on?

**Dr. Seiger: **I'm Dr. Seiger from the Centre from Disease Control. We have a court order to take you and your sister into custody and to quarantine your club until further notice.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Hospital. There are lots of reporters and cameras there asking Dr. Williamson questions.]

**Dr. Williamson: **No, I would not classify this as an epidemic at this stage. Although that's for Dr. Seiger from the C.D.C. to determine, not me. All I can tell you is an outbreak has occurred in the hospital and we've contained it.

**Reporter: **Dr. Williamson, how do you know it's contained? How can you be sure?

**Dr. Williamson: **Because we've identified the initial carrier.

**Reporter #2: **Who is it? What's his name? Is it a patient?

**Dr. Williamson: **We've identified the initial carrier and we brought her and anyone she may have affected down in the isolation ward.

[Cut to Dan's house. He's watching the news.]

**Reporter #2: **Is it true they closed down the night club called P3 because of the outbreak?

**Dr. Williamson: **That is a question that can be answered by Dr. Seiger.

**Dr. Seiger: **Yes, I can confirm that an establishment by the name of P3 has been quarantined. But only as a precautionary method.

(Dan grabs his keys and coat and leaves.)

[Cut back to the hospital. Phoebe and Piper are locked in a room in the isolation ward. Phoebe's knocking on the door.]

**Phoebe: **Hello? Remember us?

(A nurse talks into an intercom outside the room.)

**Nurse: **I'm sorry, we can't hear you. What is it you want?

**Phoebe: **We wanna get the hell outta here. That's what we want.

**Nurse: **Dr. Williamson will be right in to discuss the situation.

**Piper: **Discuss what? I feel fine.

**Nurse: **Dr. Williamson will be right in. (She leaves.)

**Phoebe: **This is ridiculous. Why won't they tell us anything?

**Piper: **They're lucky they're in the other room, I'd freeze their butts.

(A doctor opens the door and Prue walks in.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, Prue, thank God.

**Piper: **You're obviously not here to get us out.

**Prue: **No. When I got home, someone from the C.D.C. was waiting for me and they took like a quart of blood.

**Phoebe: **Ditto.

**Piper: **Well, they might as well have taken all of mine, they've shut down the club, they'll ruin it. I'll lose everything.

**Phoebe: **No, you won't. Once this whole thing gets straightened out.

**Prue: **I have a feeling it's not gonna be that easy. Look, I overheard some doctors talking. There's others here that are infected with the disease.

**Phoebe: **But I thought that it wasn't contagious.

**Prue: **Yeah, so did I. (She sees the intercom.) So, can they hear us?

**Piper: **No.

**Prue: **Did either of you sleep by any chance?

**Phoebe: **Sleep? Piper was bouncing off the walls last night.

**Piper: **It's gotta be a consequence of the awakening spell you guys cast.

**Prue: **I have a bad feeling that's not the only consequence.

[Cut to Nathan's room. He's asleep. The ninja walks in.]

[Cut back to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Dr. Williamson walks in.]

**Dr. Williamson: **Sorry to keep you waiting.

**Phoebe: **What, no mask?

**Dr. Williamson: **No, I don't need it. None of us do. However the disease is being spread, it's not airborne. I just ruled that out.

**Piper: **Great, then we're free to go.

**Dr. Williamson: **Afraid not.

**Phoebe: **You can't keep us here.

**Dr. Williamson: **Actually, I can, by law. Not just because your sister circumvented it by opening the un-inspected fruit, but because she's carrying a rare disease that has every possibility of spreading to epidemic proportions.

**Prue: **I thought that you said it wasn't contagious.

**Dr. Williamson: **Arroyo fever isn't supposed to be contagious.

**Phoebe: **Well, then maybe you misdiagnosed it.

**Dr. Williamson: **I didn't and aside from the fact that I have no idea how this disease is being spread there's another little mystery that's concerning me. Your recovery makes no clinical sense. Your blood has no antibodies which means your immune system has never fought it off. By all medical standards, you should be dead by now, Miss Halliwell.

**Piper: **What's the matter, Doctor? You don't believe in miracles?

**Dr. Williamson: **Not the kind that don't leave traces, no. I've got six people infected and there's nothing I can do to save them unless I figure out how it is you survived. I'm gonna run a series of tests on all three of your blood work. Even DNA sampling. Maybe it's a genetic marker, I don't know. But I'm gonna find out and you're not leaving until I do.

(He leaves.)

**Phoebe: **Well, his bedside manners sure could us a little work.

**Piper: **Six people? How's that possible?

**Prue: **When we did the spell, we must have awakened everything in the room including the disease.

**Phoebe: **So, do you think there's anything different about our blood because we're witches?

**Prue: **I don't know but our first priority is to figure out how to help save these people.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but even if we can find a spell to save them, how do we prevent it from spreading to other people.

**Piper: **You have to reverse the spell.

**Phoebe: **No, Piper, we can't reverse the spell because…

**Prue: **You could go back into a coma, you could die.

**Piper: **I'm not gonna die. Just reverse the spell and call Leo so he can heal me.

**Phoebe: **Leo? See well...

**Piper: **What?

**Prue: **Piper, um, we already talked to Leo, he's not allowed to help.

**Phoebe: **They won't let him.

**Piper: **Oh. Great. More bad news and less help from Them.

**Phoebe: **I'm sorry Piper, it's just...

**Prue: **Phoebe, give it a rest. Um, look, Piper, we don't know the reversal spell anyway.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, and they won't let us outta here to get it.

**Piper: **Prue can get it.

**Prue: **No, I can't. Okay, I can not just astral project on command. I can't control it like that.

**Piper: **You can learn to control it just like you learned to control your other power. Just concentrate.

**Prue: **Piper, I can't and I won't.

**Piper: **Prue, you have to try. We can't let anybody else die.

(Prue shuts her eyes and tries to astral project. She appears in the attic. A nurse looks in the room and sees Prue standing still with her eyes closed.)

**Nurse: **(through the intercom) What's wrong with her?

**Phoebe: **Nothing. She's fine.

[Cut to the attic. Prue finds the spell and tries to remember it. She astral projects back into her body.]

**Prue: **Whoa.

**Piper: **Did you see it?

**Prue: **Yeah, Piper, I don't…

**Piper: **Prue, we've already discussed this. For some reason there's no magical out for me but there is for the others. Please.

**Prue: **"What was awakened from it's sleep, must once again slumbered deep."

(Prue and Phoebe touch Piper.)

**Prue/Phoebe: **"What was awakened from it's sleep, must once again slumbered deep. What was awakened from it's sleep, must once again slumbered deep. What was awakened from it's sleep, must once again slumbered deep."

[Cut to Nathan's room. The ninja is on the bed. He raises his arms while holding his sword, ready to stab Nathan. Then the ninja turns back into a doll and falls on the floor.]

[Cut to Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Piper collapses on the floor.]

**Phoebe: **Prue, Prue, get help.

(Prue bangs on the door.)

**Prue: **Help!

(Dr. Williamson and some other doctors run in.)

**Dr. Williamson: **Help me get her on the bed. (They pick her up and put her on the bed.) You girls wanna tell me what the hell is going on? Get her on the monitor. Miss Halliwell, Miss Halliwell, can you hear me? Assist in respiration. Starting CPR.

(Phoebe and Prue start crying.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Hospital. Dan runs up to reception.]

**Dan: **Piper Halliwell, what room is she in? What room is she in, damn it, I'm family!

[Cut to Piper. Dan enters the room.]

**Dr. Williamson: **(He gives the nurse instructions and she races off.) She's not responding to CPR. Come on, Miss Halliwell.

(Piper's spirit rises out of her body. You see a bright light. She appears in a place that's bright and golden. Someone is walking towards her. It's Leo.)

**Piper: **Leo?

**Leo: **Hurry, take my hands. We don't have much time.

**Piper: **Am I dead?

**Leo: **No, not yet. Not if you take my hands.

**Piper: **I don't understand.

**Leo: **It's the only way, I can heal you. The only chance I have of Them not finding out. Hurry.

[Cut back to the room.]

**Dr. Williamson: **Give me the paddles.

**Nurse: **Charging.

(He gets the paddles and applies them to her body.)

**Dr. Wiliamson: **Clear.

**Nurse: **No response. I'm not getting anything.

**Dr. Williamson: **Again.

**Nurse: **Charging,

**Dr. Williamson: **Clear!

[Cut back to Leo and Piper.]

**Leo: **This isn't your time Piper. Trust me.

(He holds his hands above her hands.)

[Cut back to the room. Piper's dead.]

**Nurse: **Time of death, 9:40am.

[Cut back to Piper and Leo. Leo heals her. Cut back to the room. She floats back in her body.]

**Prue: **Wait, I think she's responding. There's a heartbeat.

(Piper starts coughing.)

**Dr. Williamson: **Piper? What the hell? This is incredible.

**Piper: **Hmmm...Le...Dan?

(Dan hears her and smiles. Phoebe and Prue goe over to her and kiss and hug her.)

**Phoebe: **Are you okay?

**Nurse: **B.P. 105 over 60. Pulse is strong.

**Nurse #2: **I don't understand. What happened?

**Dr. Williamson: **I don't know but I'm gonna find out.

[Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue's putting all her stuff in a box. Jack walks in.]

**Jack: **Hey, I just heard. Are you out of your mind?

**Prue: **I don't know, maybe.

**Jack: **Come on, Prue. You can't be serious. You can't just quit.

**Prue: **I already did. I turned in my resignation and Cauldwell accepted it.

**Jack: **Why? Just because he doesn't agree with you about selling the Monet?

**Prue: **It's not authentic, Jack.

**Jack: **You know what? Buyer's think it is and they've been thinking that way for over a hundred years.

**Prue: **So it's worth whatever people is willing to pay for it, right?

**Jack: **Yeah, right.

**Prue: **No, it's wrong. Or at least in my book it is and that's the way it used to be here before the take over. Before everyone cared more about the sell than what they're selling.

**Jack: **Including me, right?

**Prue: **Jack. It's not about the painting or Buckland's new philosophy. I've been thinking about this for a while. A lot has happened to me in the past year and a half. I've seen, I've seen things I never imagined existed and it's changed me. It's made me wanna make changes and go for what I really want.

**Jack: **So what are you gonna do?

**Prue: **I don't know. Just take some time. Figure it out. Look, I had a little wake up call and I realize that life is too short to be wasting my time doing something I really don't wanna be doing.

**Jack: **Or being with someone you don't really wanna be with.

**Prue: **Jack, you have been great. You've opened up to me, made me feel wanted again.

**Jack: **But...

**Prue: **But I've got someone I need to give things a try with.

(She kisses him. grabs her box and leaves.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: P3. Piper gives a box of fruit to a guy.]

**Piper: **These haven't been inspected yet. Put them in the back. We're returning them to the supplier.

(She walks up to Prue and Phoebe.)

**Phoebe: **Looks like someone learned their lesson.

**Piper: **Yeah, the hard way unfortunately.

**Prue: **Still, the clubs doing okay. Doesn't look like quarantine ruined business too much.

**Piper: **Thanks to no cover charge and free drinks. Have you guys seen Dan around?

**Prue: ** He said that he couldn't make it, something about an emergency roof replacement.

**Piper: ** Oh, isn't that just like him. Helpful to a fault.

**Phoebe: ** He was so worried about you Piper. I think he might be the one ya know.

**Piper: ** Ya think? Maybe, but it might also be a little early to be going down that road.

**Phoebe: ** Just keep your options open, Dan might surprise you.

**Prue: ** Still, be cautious. Love is a tricky thing. Not to mention our _little _secret.

**Phoebe: **Well, at least you don't have to spill the magic beans today.

**Prue: **Yeah, I mean, just because we're witches, doesn't mean we're above the laws of nature.

**Phoebe: **Or the Wiccan ones.

**Piper: **I know, you don't have to tell me twice. I'm not taking anything for granted anymore.

**Prue: **Ditto.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, Prue, welcome to the ranks of the unemployed. I'm proud of you. I think what you did was very brave.

**Prue: **Thank you. (Leo walks in.) Ooh, um... (She points to Leo.) Leo.

**Phoebe: ** Don't take anything for granted remember. Go get your man.

**Piper: ** Tell him thanks for me too.

(Prue walks over to him.)

**Prue: **Hey.

**Leo: **Hey. How's Piper doing?

**Prue: **Okay. A little tired. Which is actually a good thing considering the consequences of that spell. Leo, thank you for everything you...

**Leo: ** Couldn't let one of my favorite charges die Prue.

**Prue: **I'm very glad you couldn't. Did you get in trouble?

**Leo: **Yeah, actually, a lot. They found out what I did. They clipped my wings.

**Prue: **What?

**Leo: **It's not permanent. It's more like a suspension...I hope.

**Prue: **Leo, I-I-I don't know what to say. If I had known I wouldn't...

**Leo: **You don't have to say anything. You didn't do anything, I did. I guess in the back of my head I always hoped someday, somehow you and I would get a second chance.

**Prue: ** Well Leo see...(She pauses) Look I got scared, really scared over this thing with Piper and for the first time in our lives I had no control. If this experience has taught me anything it's that we rarely get second chances in life. What I'm saying is that I think we deserve a second chance.

**Leo: ** You, you know this might only be temporary. I don't know when They will call me back.

**Prue:** Leo, mortal or not I want to be with you.

(Prue and Leo kiss. End scene)


	7. The Honeymoon's Over Pt1

The Halliwell attic was dark, barely illuminated by the moonlight that shinned through the stain-glass window. On the old oak rocking chair was Phoebe Halliwell, the youngest of the Charmed Ones. Her curly blond hair caught the moonlight as she tossed it back in frustration. She was tired, nervous, and most of all worried. Her head was buried in the Book of Shadows, their family tome and sought after source of their good magic powers.

Phoebe was flipping the pages furiously when she heard a loud BANG!

"Ahh!" Phoebe cried in fear.

"Ahh! Phoebe!" A voice yelled through the shadows.

Phoebe ran towards the door to the attic and flipped on the lights. There was Piper, her older sister laying on the floor clutching her knee. She looked angry, angry and annoyed.

"Phoebe why are you up here in the dark?" Piper started to get up and dusted herself off.

"I...ugh, I was looking through the Book and I guess the sun went down." Phoebe said in her baby voice, then she looks at her watch, "Oh...a few, or six hours ago."

Piper scrunches her face and says, "Forget that. A better question is why is it so freezing in here? Did you forget to pay the gas bill?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. With school starting up and being on demon watch I've just been so scattered. I'll uh, I'll pay it first thing tomorrow." Phoebe said as she shuffled some of her borrowed books into a pile.

"Ok, that works for me. No offense but I will be so glad when Prue gets back." Piper said.

"Hmm Piper, what if she doesn't" Phoebe questioned her sister in a very worried tone.

Before Piper could answer they heard the phone ring.

"Oh! That's Prue's fax" Phoebe says as she grabbed the Book of Shadows and hurried past Piper and headed down the stairs.

Piper quickly turned and followed her little sister.

"Wait a minute missy! What do you mean 'what if she doesn't'?" Piper nearly shouted as they ran down the stairs to the fax machine.

Phoebe reached the last set of stairs and said, "What if she doesn't come back? What if when she and Leo orbed-out it was for good?'

Piper followed and shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous Phoebe. This is Prue we're talking about, she'll be back, she always comes back."

"Yeah, ok but we haven't heard from her in a month and that's just not like her. She has to know we're worried about her, besides she's left us one sister short of The Power of Three. And what about Leo? I'm just saying..."

"Listen I know what you're saying and it's not the case. Prue wouldn't abandon us, and neither would Leo, he's our whitelighter too." Piper said as she and Phoebe reached the fax machine in the parlor.

"Yeah well, while she is up romping around the clouds with Leo, we've got our wiccan butts flapping around in the wind here!"

Piper looked at her and said, "Ya know, you're right. We're very lucky we haven't been attacked yet."

Phoebe raised her eyebrow, "Luck has nothing to do with it. The Triad is after us, we know this now. That's why I've been studying the book."

"Pheebs, studying the book isn't gonna cut it. We should just lay low and wait until we're attacked and deal with it then."

"Wait so you are worried? I mean you haven't been acting like it lately."

"Of course I'm worried. We're screwed without Prue, we both know that. But we can't put our lives on hold while we wait for The Triad to kill us!" The phone rang again and Piper scratched her head. "Who could be calling us at two o'clock in the morning?"

Phoebe smirked, "Speaking of killing us, that'd be Darrell. He's on the trail of a murder suspect who he thinks is in league with a demon." Phoebe picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Did you get my fax?" Darrell asked from the other side of the phone.

"I was just about to check it hold on."

Piper's eyes were wide with worry as she said, "Wait, murderer...demon, based on what?"

"Based on the fact that the killer carves a demonic symbol into the victim's forehead." Phoebe shows Piper the fax. It's a photo of one of the victim with an inverted triangle cut into his forehead.

"Hmmm, looks like a rune to me." Piper said looking over the photo.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Phoebe picked up the phone again and said, "Darrell is he still at the Pier Street rave?"

"Yeah but I think he's on the move. I don't think he's spotted me yet. He's heading to the back." Darrell said.

Phoebe continued looking through the book, then she stopped. "There!" She said pointing to an entry on 'Guardians'.

Piper looked over the page and read aloud, "An opening by which demons known as The Guardians steal an innocent soul."

Phoebe looks up at Piper and then back to the phone. "Darrell stay away from him."

"And let him kill somebody else? I don't think so."

"No listen to me. These Guardians protect their mortal killers in exchange for innocent souls. Darrell, you can't stop him!" Phoebe said getting both worried and frustrated.

"Listen Phoebe. I can take care of myself. I gotta call you back. I don't know where this guy is so..."

Phoebe's eyes grew wide as she said, "Darrell! Darrell!" She looked to Piper and said, "The line went dead."

Phoebe hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen, Piper followed.

"Uh ok, so we're only about 5 minutes away from the rave. You drive." Phoebe said grabbing her purse.

Piper grabbed her brown leather jacket and said, "So what do we do once we get there?"

"Uh how about save Darrell's life?" Phoebe said looking rather annoyed

"No. I mean about the Guardian. We don't even know how to vanquish it."

Phoebe looked slightly confused then said, "Well the book says you kill them just like you would with a vampire, with a stake."

"Oh ok" Piper says then looks up to the ceiling, "Prue where are you?"

Phoebe and Piper got into Piper's Jeep and rushed off to catchup with Darrell.

In the dimly lite ally behind the rave there was a man chanting and kneeling over Darrell. He raised his spiral knife into the air as he was about to strike when he heard a noise from behind him. There, a young girl in her early twenties was watching what he was doing. The girl looked scared and attempted to run but the supposed killer pushed her. The girl tried to climb up a nearby fence and screamed, "Please don't hurt me!" However the man pulled her down and stabbed her in the abdomen. Her body fell limp, and then the killer laid her down on the concrete. He took his spiral knife and carved an inverted triangle on her forehead. Then he started chanting again. A white mist surrounded the man's head as the cut on the head girl's forehead glowed a soft yellow light. The mist formed into the ghost of a man with a goatee. The glowing light intensified as the soul of the girl left her body and entered into the ghost. Then the ghostly man faded, leaving only the killer standing above the dead girl.

Back within the club Phoebe and Piper make their way through the crowd.

"Where is he?" Phoebe asked as she bumped into yet another half naked man.

Piper scrunched her nose and said, "I don't kn...oh oh! Out the back!" She pointed past the stage to the door heading out the back.

The door to the back ally swung open as Piper and Phoebe came running out. As they turned to look down the ally they saw the man walking over to Darrell.

"Darrell! Piper!" Phoebe screamed as they came running towards the scene.

Piper flicked her wrists and froze the supposed killer just as his knife was hovering above Darrell's head. Phoebe ran up and kicked the attacker, sending him flying backwards. Piper hurried to Darrell and bent down to check on him.

"He's ok, out cold but otherwise alright. Phoebe you ok?" Piper said as she got to her feet again.

Phoebe looked where Darrell's attacker was and gasped. "Uh...I think I found the guardian."

There above the attacker's unconscious body was the glowing mist that formed into the Guardian. The specter held his host's spiral knife and swung at Phoebe. She quickly dodged out of the way and bumped into Piper.

"Piper freeze him!" Phoebe shouted as she ducked another attack.

Piper continued to flick her wrists but nothing happened. 'He won't freeze! He must be immune."

"What? That jackass froze!" Phoebe shouted

"I don't know! How do we kill it?"

At that Phoebe picked up a piece of shattered shipping crate and threw it at the Guardian's heart. The shard passed right through him and he went to attack again.

"Wait! Didn't the book say they were just like vampires?" Piper shouted in panic.

"I think I might have misread that part." Phoebe said quickly. "Ow!" she yelled as the Guardian cut her shoulder with the knife.

"Oh, oh oh! The rune! Aim for the rune Pheebs!"

Phoebe tucked and rolled back and fell towards a dumpster. Then she picked up another stake like piece of wood and threw it hard at the Guardian's rune. When it struck him he started to convulse and electric energy pulsated from his rune wound. He began to spin and screamed, fading into a frizzling cloud of static electricity.

"Ok, if Prue ever comes back I am going to kill her." Phoebe said getting rather annoyed.

Piper looks at her frustrated and just starts to head back for the door. Phoebe sighs and follows her.

- CHARMED -

AN: Sorry this is taking so long. Not only is it more time consuming to write a script as a narrative, but also life is busy! Still I'm working on this and the next part of The Honeymoon's Over will end the episode. Please keep reviewing!


	8. The Honeymoon's Over Pt2

AN: So sorry for the delay! College graduation has kept me pretty darn busy. Here is part Two of "The Honeymoon's Over". :-) I think each episode will be in three parts, at least until I get into the swing again. As always please read and review.

- CHARMED -

The young girl's body was being placed in the transportation bag by the medical examiner.

"That poor girl." Piper said as she saw the body being prepared.

Once she was placed in the ambulance, it was time to continue with the investigation. A police officer approached Piper, Phoebe, and Darrell as Darrell was being checked by a paramedic.

"Do you feel any dizziness? Pain, or any other aches?" The EMT asked as she checked on Darrell after the attack.

Darrell shook his head and said, "Other than my pride and the bump on the head, no. I'm fine."

"Is he fine?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys. Other than a mild concussion I think there's anything to worry about."

Phoebe looked concerned and said, "Wait, what do you mean thanks to us?"

"Well...you fought off the attacker didn't you? You may have saved his life." The EMT questioned.

Phoebe was about to respond when she saw the attacker being put into the police car. He looked at her and smiled deviously.

"That is what happened isn't it?" The EMT asked.

"Uh yeah, no big deal. Anyone would do the same for their friend." Piper said attempting to cover.

"I don't know about that. You're a lucky man Inspector. Take care." He patted Darrell on the shoulder then left.

"Ok, who was that creep?" Phoebe asked as she turned her attention back to Darrell.

He looked exhausted but shook his head and said, "Emilio Smith. Two time crook and now serial killer."

"Ok, well can we go now? No offense Darrell but it's been a long night." Piper said as her frustration grew.

Darrell looked shocked and said, "No, you have to give witness statements."

Phoebe's eyes grew wide then said, "Uh no, no Darrell. We can't be witnesses."

"Phoebe, you two are the only witnesses in his sting of murders. Without your testimony Emilio will walk, and he will kill again."

"No, listen Darrell we can't be witnesses because we used out powers to stop him!" Piper said as her frustration boiled over. "Putting Emilio behind bars will also put us under the microscope."

"But we can't let a murderer walk Piper."

"He saw us use our powers, this is going to bite us in the ass."

"Well you better get your stories straight, here comes the ADA." Darrell said as he nodded towards the end of the alley.

Walking towards the three of them was a man that stood a little over six foot tall, his skin was smooth and tan, his dark hair and green eyes were just a few of his attractive qualities – plus the suit didn't hurt.

"Officer, glad to see you're ok." The dashing man said as he walked up. "Laddies my name is Cole Tuner. Who can tell me what happened here?"

Piper attempted to speak but could only say, "I...um...we...di...ohh. Crap."

Phoebe just smiled then said, "We did. What do you need to know?"

- CHARMED -

The courtroom was bright, cheery almost. Piper was dressed in a burgundy long sleeve shirt with brown slacks, and Phoebe in a white sleeveless belly shirt and black jeans, both sisters were waiting for the hearing to start.

"I think we're in good shape except for the, what'd you call the murder weapon? A-a athamee?" Cole said leaning over the fence talking to the two sisters.

"Athame. It's a ceremonial knife used by…" Piper taps her on the knee. "...Um, lots of different crazy people." Phoebe said trying to cover.

Cole cleared his throat and said, "And you're sure you didn't see who took it?"

Phoebe looked nervous and said, "No we were there to check up on the rave and Darryl when..."

"Must've been some whacko from the rave. Will it hurt the case?" Piper jumped in.

"The P.D. will try to focus on it but this is just an arraignment, unless there's something I don't know about, we should have more than enough for the judge to hold him over for trial." He smiled at Piper then said, "Don't worry, I'm good at what I do."

The doors at the front of the courtroom open and the judge walks out. He's hunched over as if in a hurry.

"All rise! Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge William Hamilton is presiding. Please be seated." the bailiff shouted.

Phoebe leaned over to Piper and said, "I'm nervous."

"Oh me too. Witches and trials, it's the whole Salem thing." Piper said with a small grin.

"No about lying, it just doesn't feel right."

Piper raised her eyebrow and said, "Well, would it feel right to just let a murder go?"

The Court Clerk spoke loudly, "Case number B684400. The state of California versus Emilio Smith. One count of murder in the first degree, one count attempted murder."

Cole stood and turned toward the judge. He cleared his throat and said, "Assistant District Attorney Cole Turner for the prosecution."

The young African-American man also stood and said, "Public Defender Alan Sloan for the defense".

"How does the defendant plea?" Judge Hamilton asked.

"Not guilty your honor."

"So noted. Mr. Turner I've read over your brief, do you have anything to add?"

"No your honor. The state stands by the arrest warrant and the eye witness testimony."

The judge raised his eyebrow and then said, "Mr. Sloan?"

"Well, uh, it seems to me your honor that you very well can't have a murder case without a murder weapon."

Cole's expression grew frustrated as he said, "The state has already stipulated that the alleged murder weapon is still outstanding. We have two eye witnesses who -"

"Saw what exactly? My client standing over the victim. How do they know he didn't just happen to come across the inspector and attempting to revive the inspector?" The P.D said in a mocking tone.

Piper snorted and then said, "Oh please."

The judge immediately pounded the mallet and shouted, "Order!"

Cole looked over at Piper and she scrunched her face in apology.

The P.D then said, "And if they were able to so easily subdue him why don't they know what happened to the murder weapon? What did it just POOF magically disappear?"

"Objection!" Cole shouted.

"Oh God he knows," Phoebe whispered looking terrified.

Piper narrowed her eyes then said, "Easy. This isn't looking so good Pheebs."

"Your Honor, the witnesses aren't on trial here."

"Why not? Isn't perjury a crime?"

Cole looked furious and yelled, "Objection! Your Honor!"

"Mr. Turner, unless you can provide the murder weapon I'm inclined to agree with Mr. Sloan," The Judge said without emotion.

"You're what?" Cole said in disbelief.

"Do you or do you not have any additional evidence?"

"You mean aside from the fact that he's the prime suspect in at least three other murders, and that in any other courtroom this would be a slam dunk -"

The Judge pounded the mallet again and said, "The charges are dropped, the defendant is released." 

"I don't believe this."

Cole then saw Emilio and walk over to the P.D smiling. He walks over with his chest out and his eyes on fire. "Yeah keep smiling you punk." He grabs Emilio by the jacket and said, "I'm not gonna rest until I see you fry."

Darrell pulled at Cole's arm and said, "Let it go Turner, it's not worth it."

Cole let go of Emilio and started to walk away. Phoebe and Piper walked up to him and Piper said, "I um...sorry this didn't work out. You tried really hard but..."

"Is there something you aren't telling me? If you're afraid of him I can protect you." Cole said to the sisters while looking Piper in the eyes.

"Uh, we have to go. Sorry."

Phoebe urged Piper out the door and the sisters left the courthouse.

- Halliwell Manor -

Piper was pacing back and forth in the living room while Phoebe looked through the Book of Shadows.

"I just...it didn't feel right Pheebs. We should have told the truth." Piper said running her fingers through her hair.

Not looking up from the book Phoebe said, "Piper..."

"I mean it is our job to protect the innocent right? How could we just let that psycho walk?"

"Piper..."

"He's killed three people already, nearly killed Darrell, and if he kills again I just -"

"Piper!" Phoebe shouted as she looked up from the Book of Shadows.

Piper's head snapped towards her and said, "What?"

Phoebe gave a small smile and said, "Sweetie we couldn't have done anything else. We did all we could...well short of showing our powers."

"Ha! See I should have froze that jackass Public Defender. What was up with him anyway?"

"I don't know honey, but I do know that we shouldn't have exposed ourselves."

Piper looked annoyed and said, "Why not? What if that was the best way to help Cole?"

Phoebe raised her eyebrow and said, "Don't you mean put Emilio behind bars?"

"Oh you know what I mean!" Piper said as she became flushed.

"Yeah I think I do," she paused then smiled and said, "see something you like sis?"

Piper plopped down and sat on the couch next to Phoebe and said, "I don't know, maybe."

"Well he was definitely concerned for you, I think he likes you Piper."

Piper's eyes widened and she said, "Ya think? Well even if he does I'm not in any hurry to get burned again." She paused and said with a small smile, "Nice body though."

"Yeah not a bad butt either." Phoebe said and playfully hit Piper on the leg.

Behind the two sisters was the sound of jingling, and the familiar shower of orbs. As the orbs faded there stood Leo Wyatt and Prue Halliwell. Prue was still wearing her low cut violet halter top and black leather skirt from the last time she was seen.

"I don't care Leo, it's not right and it's not fair!" Prue said.

Leo looked exhausted and said, "I know Prue but it's their rules."

"Well screw their rules. If they don't find a way to get their heads out of those clouds then I'm going to make their heaven a living hell." Prue shouted while giving Leo the death stare.

"Prue..." Phoebe said in a hesitating tone.

"Hang on Pheebs. You better find a way to fix this Leo before I fix you!"

"Wait, Prue..." Phoebe try again.

"Prue come on." Leo said defeated.

"Leo -"

"Ok enough of this!" Piper said then froze Leo.

Prue blinked for a second and then turned to her sisters and said, "Thanks sis. Ok Ladies I've got to head over to the magazine before Gill kills me. When Leo unfreezes just tell him to orb off somewhere until I call for him." Prue telekinetically moves her purse from the side table and heads out the door. "Thanks. Love you, bye!"

"Hi welcome home!" Phoebe shouted in a sarcastic tone.

"What the hell was that? I didn't even get to bitch at her!"

Leo unfroze and looked very confused. "Did you just freeze me Piper?"

Piper sprang up from the couch and said, "You bet your whitelighter ass I did! What the hell happened to you two? One month Leo and not a word. Next time you orb our with our sister somewhere please drop us a line once in a while would ya!"

"A month? What...but, uh sorry Piper." Leo said looking down at his feet.

Phoebe then spoke up, "Uh Leo we actually need your help. Can you go back Up There and find out whatever you can about Guardians? They're demons by the way."

"Sure. Be back soon. Tell Prue...nevermind." Leo said as he orbed off.

"Piper..." Phoebe warned.

Piper looked at her and raised her eyebrow, "What? I have issues."


	9. The Honeymoon's Over Pt3

AN: I am horrible with updating and I am so sorry to my readers. Thank you for hanging in there and for reminding me that this is a good idea and one that deserves attention. Here is the next to last chapter of "The Honeymoon's Over". As always please read and review.

- CHARMED -

Previously on "Different Destiny":

_Behind the two sisters came the sound of jingling and the familiar shower of orbs. As the orbs faded there stood Leo Wyatt and Prue Halliwell. Prue was still wearing her low cut violet halter top and black leather skirt from the last time she was seen._

"_I don't care Leo, it's not right and it's not fair!" Prue said._

_Leo looked exhausted and said, "I know Prue but it's their rules."_

"_Well screw their rules. If they don't find a way to get their heads out of those clouds then I'm going to make their heaven a living hell." Prue shouted while giving Leo the death stare._

"_Prue..." Phoebe said in a hesitating tone._

"_Hang on Pheebs. You better find a way to fix this Leo before I fix you!"_

"_Wait, Prue..." Phoebe tried again._

"_Prue come on." Leo said defeated._

"_Leo -"_

"_Ok enough of this!" Piper said then froze Leo._

_Prue blinked for a second and then turned to her sisters and said, "Thanks sis. Ok Ladies I've got to head over to the magazine before Gill kills me. When Leo unfreezes just tell him to orb off somewhere until I call for him." Prue telekinetically moves her purse from the side table and heads out the door. "Thanks. Love you, bye!"_

"_Hi welcome home!" Phoebe shouted in a sarcastic tone._

"_What the hell was that? I didn't even get to bitch at her!"_

_Leo unfroze and looked very confused. "Did you just freeze me Piper?"_

_Piper sprang up from the couch and said, "You bet your whitelighter ass I did! What the hell happened to you two? One month Leo and not a word. Next time you orb out with our sister somewhere please drop us a line once in a while would ya!"_

"_A month? What...but, uh sorry Piper." Leo said looking down at his feet._

_Phoebe then spoke up, "Uh Leo we actually need your help. Can you go back Up There and find out whatever you can about Guardians? They're demons by the way."_

"_Sure. Be back soon. Tell Prue...nevermind." Leo said as he orbed off._

"_Piper..." Phoebe warned._

_Piper looked at her and raised her eyebrow, "What? I have issues."_

Phoebe gave a smirk and said, "Yes sweetie I know. But we have bigger problems to deal with right now. So why don't you head over to the club and make sure everything is set for The Bare Naked Ladies tomorrow night. I have to run to class and make sure I haven't flunked out yet. I'll meet you there around three o'clock ok?"

"Hmm I guess you're right. Besides if anyone is getting my wrath it's gonna be Prue," Piper said as she grabbed her jacket off the couch.

"Piper, don't be so hard on her," Phoebe said with a saddened look.

"Oh look who tuned into the middle sister over night," said Piper as she walked out of the manor.

P3 -

At P3 Piper sat at the bar talking on her cell. Behind her were the mechanics working on the speakers by the stage.

"Ok listen to me buddy! I have The Bare Naked Ladies coming in tomorrow night for a live performance and live performance means that we need sound. If my manager can't get these things fixed I'm returning them to you in the next hour and you WILL be giving me..." Piper is cut off when she hears the door slam open from the back.

Prue comes storming in ranting, "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Piper looks at her sister wide-eyed and says, "Uh, I gotta call you back. We are going to get this fixed, I'll have Jerry call you in the next hour." She hangs up her phone and looks at Prue. "Um, Prue honey..."

"I can't believe Gill fired me! I was only gone for one day! That bastard hasn't heard the last from me! Ya know if I could, I would _so_ vanquish him right now."

"Prue you've been gone for one month." Piper said blankly looking at her sister.

"Piper what are you talking about?"

Piper pulls out the newspaper and says, "Look at the date for yourself missy."

She looks down at the date and her mouth opens in horror. "Oh...my...god! Those damn Elders! Not only do they tell me that I can't be with the man I love, but they screw with my job! Oh they are on my list too now. Yep, no question."

Piper looks at Prue with a mix of remorse and frustration. "Well that'll depend on if you survive or not."

"Are you talking about demons?" Prue asked.

"Oh no, much worse. Sisters, especially this one right here." Piper said crossing her arms.

Prue sighed heavily. She knew that being gone for a day or two wouldn't have been a problem, but a month. One month without her there to help her sisters. One month of demon battles, boy problems, bad hair days, of just everything.

"Piper I know you're angry but..."

"Oh you're damn right I'm angry!" Piper took a breath and paused. "But for as angry as I am with you I am more angry with The Elders. Besides Leo and the electronics guy took the brunt of my rage. Looks like you're safe, for now."

Prue smiled and said, "Thank you. Ugh I just can't believe I was fired."

Piper squeezed her sister's hand and said, "Phoebe and I tried to talk to Gill. We told him you had to take care of our 'sick Aunt' in L.A but he didn't care. He said if you weren't in on Monday then you were out of a job."

"Yeah he said the same thing to me. Now it all makes sense. I thought maybe he was high or something." Prue chuckled. Then her small laugh became somber. "Well now I feel like total hell. Unemployed and single. Just great."

"Oh Prue. What happened Up There with _them_ and Leo?"

Prue signed, ran her hand through her hair and said, "I don't know Piper. The longer I'm here the fuzzier it all gets. I think they do that on purpose."

"What do you remember sweetie?" Piper asked as she rubbed Prue's arm gently.

"Good feelings mostly. Warmth, light, and then it all went to hell when they said that Leo and I had to stop seeing each other or else." Prue said shaking her head.

"Or else what?"

"Or else they'd reassign him and we'd never see each other again. I don't understand why we are being punished for loving each other. Just because it didn't work out with Mom and Sam doesn't mean that Leo and I can't make it." Prue said as she blinked back a few tears.

"Prue, listen to me. You are strong, one of the strongest people I have ever known. You will find a way for this to work. Besides, Leo loves you. He won't let you go without a fight, you know that." Piper said trying to sooth her sister.

"But what if he doesn't have a choice?" Prue asked feeling very frustrated.

Phoebe walked through the courtyard of San Francisco University in a hurry. Behind her Cole sneaked up and tapped her on the shoulder. Out of reflex Phoebe turns fast and kicks him in the gut. Cole gasps and falls to the ground with a thud.

"Who the hell…Oh god! Cole! I am so sorry. Here let me help you up." Phoebe reached down and extended her hand to him.

Cole grabbed Phoebe's hand and was able to get to his feet with her help. Once standing he dusted himself off and said, "Remind me never to surprise you again."

Phoebe frowned and said, "Yeah sorry about that. Kickboxing lessons and all."

"Well it's good to know they're paying off." Cole said a little disgruntled.

"Mmhmm." Phoebe paused and then said, "So Cole, what can I help you with?"

"You sure are observant. You're right I was wondering if you were ready to tell me what you couldn't or wouldn't in court."

Phoebe looked stunned and then said, "What…what makes you think we were holding something back?"

"Well I consider myself a good judge of people and I can tell that you and Piper want to do good but for whatever reason seem scared."

"We…we're not scared. You were just up against an unfair judge. I guess sometimes it just doesn't work out." Phoebe said as she adjusted her jacket.

Cole looked taken aback and said, "Yeah I guess sometimes it doesn't. Well just do me a favor and have _Piper_ give me a call if either of you remember anything." He reaches into his pocket and grabs a business card, then hands it to Phoebe. "Take care Phoebe."

Phoebe looks at him and says, "Yeah I will, thanks". She turns to leave but takes a second look at his business card and is sucked into a premonition_. In the premonition she sees Emilio kneeling over Cole who's unconscious, and then he carves the same inverted triangle on his forehead._ As she comes out of the premonition she gasps and rolls her eyes, "Oh crap."


	10. Season 3 Highlights

AN: It has been over a year since I updated. All I can say is that a lot has happened and there's been many many distractions. Anyway I want to speed things along so here's the latest update. It's snippets of the Different Destiny versions of Season 3. The regular updates will start with the new Season 4. "Charmed Again" will take a very different turn.

"**The Honeymoon's Over" Pt.4**

**- P3 –**

As The Barenaked Ladies are playing their latest hit Piper, Phoebe, and Prue are sitting at the bar have a good time.

"How'd you get the stereo fixed up so fast?" Phoebe asks as she sips her beer.

Piper smiles cheekily and says, "Well when you're good you're good. Really I just made a few phone calls, we rented them at an extremely high cost."

"Well I'm glad to see not much has changed in the time I've been gone." Prue chimed in. She turned to Piper and said, "I'm really sorry again for leaving you," She then turned to Phoebe and said, "…for leaving both of you. No matter what happens between Leo and I you two are my top priority. I'll never leave either of you again."

Piper makes a sad face and says, "Oh Prue it's ok. You had a lot going on 'up there' and it's not like you could've called a cab and stopped by to say hello. I think you'll be ok, both you and Leo."

"Besides I owe you both a pair of new shoes for covering my butt, both with work and wiccan duties." Prue says as she stirs her drink. "Even though I did get fired I see this as a new opportunity. I am a photographer with a great background. Who knows what'll come next!"

Phoebe spots Leo coming down the stairs and sees him walking towards them. She smiles widely and says, "Well I have a feeling you're about to find out." She placed her hand on Prue's shoulder and said, "Give it a shot sis. Don't let magic get in the way of love a second time."

At that Prue gave a small smile and nodded. She got off her stool and walked over and met Leo in the middle of the dance floor. Meanwhile Phoebe turns to Piper and gives her a questioning look.

Piper looks uncomfortable and says, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You, hot ADA, spill."

Piper rolls her eyes and says, "There's nothing to tell. He's cute, successful, and a great lawyer. Too bad I had to keep lying to him though."

"Well you might not have to much longer. I mean beyond the big secret that is." Phoebe paused for a moment then shrugged. "At least you know he's one of the good guys."

"Yeah that's true. I doubt he'll call again anyways." Piper says as she walks over to a customer and take his order.

Back on the dance floor, Prue and Leo are talking.

"Prue, listen to me. I'm really sorry about everything before I just thought…" Leo said as Prue put a finger on his lips quieting him.

She looks at him with a strong face and hopeful eyes.

"Leo, I've thought a lot about what you suggested earlier. A lot has happened in the last couple hours, one of them being that I got scared. It's been a long while since I've been scared during all of this witch business. What I realized is that you're a wonderful man and I can't imagine my life without you."

His eyes light up, knowing that Prue is ready to take that next step.

"However I can't marry you."

With those words Leo's whole world crashed. His face a photograph of disappointment. Prue sees this and give him a small smile and rubs his hand.

"What I mean is I can't marry you now, not like this. I want us to challenge the Elders. Whatever they need to hear, whatever we need to do in order to get this right is something I'm willing to go through. I won't live without you."

Leo starts to laugh. "I should've known you'd be stubborn about this. It won't be easy, but if it's what it takes to marry you then I'm more than willing."

Prue grabs his face gently and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

"**Sleuthing With the Enemy"**

In the darkened mausoleum Piper, Cole, and Krell are there in the midst of battle. Piper keeps trying the freeze Krell but he starts to adjust and fights through it.

"That won't work for much…longer witch. Now step away…from Belthazor and you may live." Krell said as he finished fighting her freeze. "You disappoint, Belthazor. You've changed, you let your weaker human side affect your better judgment. It's going to cost you your life."

Krell is ready to throw the potion when Piper freezes him again. She runs and grabs the potion from his hand, sliding it across the floor. Before she can get back to Cole who's laying on the ground Krell unfreezes. He grabs Piper by her jacket and throws her against the wall.

"Witch!" Krell growls as he's about to fire a lightning bolt at Piper. She groans and starts to wake up but is moving slowly.

"No!" Cole cries out as he sends an energy ball straight to Krell's back. Krell has a look of horror and pain on his face as he's consumed in fire. Shortly there is nothing left but ashes.

"Do you believe me now?" Cole asks as he helps Piper up.

"I always believed you Cole. That was never the question." She pauses and looks at him. "Still that doesn't change anything you're still half demon."

Cole looks at her sadly and says, "You're right that doesn't change who we are. Nor does it change how we feel about each other."

Piper and Cole hear the sound of people running getting closer and closer, followed by calls of 'Piper!'

"It's my sisters. What're we gonna do?" Piper asks worriedly.

"I should leave now before they get here. I'll be back for you, I love you Piper. Don't forget that." Coles says then kisses her deeply.

As their lips still touch Cole shimmers out into thin air. Leaving Piper standing there on the verge of crying.

Just then Prue slams the door open with her telekinesis. She and Phoebe run in and grab Piper in a group hug, glad that she's ok.

"Ok, where is he?" Prue asks as she looks around for Cole.

Piper sniffles and says, "Krell is dead, Cole's gone."

Phoebe looks at her full of confusion and sorrow. "What do you mean honey?"

"I mean that he left. He vanquished Krell to save me, told me he loved me and shimmered away."

"You let him get away!" Prue nearly shrieks. Her eyes are full of fury.

"Prue, not now. We should just…" Phoebe says as she tries to keep the peace.

Piper looks at Prue with rage all over her face. "No I didn't _let_ him do anything Prudence! He saved my life and then he left before you could vanquish him. He's not evil Prue, not fully. There is good in him. If he comes back I'm going to prove it."

With that Piper storms out of the mausoleum.

"**Just Harried"**

Prue looks elegant in her ivory wedding dress. It wasn't traditional white, but Prue was anything but traditional. She looked around the room and saw all the people she cared about most. Her Grams standing there officiating the ceremony in all her ghostly form, her mother corporeal, her father, Phoebe, Piper standing happily next to Cole, Darrell, and in front of her was Leo.

In this moment she hears her mother's words ringing in her head.

"I'm so proud of you Prue. You've held this family together better than I ever could. I know that you hurt when Andrew died, you blamed yourself. Don't hold that fear in your heart, don't close yourself off. You are stronger with love than without it my dear. After everything you and Leo went through to make this marriage happen you both deserve it."

"…now Leo will recite his vows." Grams said looking at both Prue and Leo.

Leo looks at Prue and says, "Prue, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours."

"Prue…" Grams says with a smile on her face.

Prue looks into Leo's eyes and says, "Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid to love you after losing love before. I was afraid to let you support me, to take care of me." She paused and closed her eyes. "I'm done being afraid now. Here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife."

Grams batted away ghostly tears and uses her power to wrap the cord around their joined hands. She says, "Here before witnesses, Leo and Prue have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows."

Leo and Prue speak as one, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"So mote it be." Says Grams.

"So mote it be." They all echo.

The grandfather clock strikes midnight.

"Kiss her fast!" Grams says knowing that the ceremony is coming to an end.

Prue and Leo smile widely kiss.

"**Death Takes A Halliwell"**

On the beach Phoebe Halliwell sits and stares at the tides.

"You contemplating the tides? Can't control them anymore than me." The Angel of Death says.

Phoebe blinks back a tear and says, "Okay, I get that you're not evil but what I don't get is why I wasn't supposed to fight the demons."

Death looks at her with sympathy and says, "Well, you were alone and out numbered."

"I could've fought. I have this new power, an active power at that and it would've given me an edge."

"Yes, but you would've lost Phoebe."

She looks at him confused. "How do you know my name?"

"I read it off my list. It was next after Reece Davidson."

"So you were coming for me all along huh? How did I not see that coming?" Phoebe says as she continues to stare out into the ocean.

"If you had'nt stopped fighting me, yes. That's why you were able to see me, and why you never got a premonition about it. It's the bigger picture, Phoebe. Focusing all your anger against me leaves you vulnerable to the real evils of this world. You do well to remember that in the future." He pauses and says, "What?"

"I don't know, you know, I've been mad at you for so long, just like Prue and Piper. I just…I feel like because of you I've lost so much. My Mom, Grams, Innocents, and I didn't realize it until I came face to face with you. I don't know how else to be."

" You grieve and then you move on."

With that Death fades away, leaving Phoebe to cry on the beach. She cried for the mother that she never really knew. She cried for her grandmother who died to ensure their destiny. Finally she cried for the innocents that they couldn't save. All of her power of premonition, and her new empathic power and she couldn't save them…any of them. Yet she felt their pain, saw what their lives became, and she finally grieved.

"**Look Who's Barking"**

Sitting at the bar at P3 is Phoebe and Prue as Piper serves a couple two beers. She heads back over to her sisters.

"You know you might want to raise the drink prices." Phoebe says.

"Why?" Asks Piper slightly confused.

Phoebe hands her a piece of paper.

"That's the estimate from the window repair guy." Prue says.

Piper looks it over and makes a face. "Ow, ew, that hurts."

"Yeah we really keep that guy in business don't we?" Mocked Prue.

Phoebe looks around the club with a little lust in her eyes.

"Are you expecting someone Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"A certain journalist with a heart of gold for a cute brown lab." Phoebe says cheekily.

Prue smiles and says, "He hits you, you hit on him, it's only fair."

Phoebe then sees the guy and smiles at her sisters then goes to see him.

Prue turns to Piper and says, "It's good to see you out. It's been a while."

"Yeah. Between this new power and Cole I haven't felt like dealing."

"Well you've gotten better control over that explosive power. As for Cole…"

Piper sighed. "Prue, listen to me. I love you and Phoebe, but I also love Cole. He's a good man at heart, one who's never hurt me. If I can help him, help to detox his other half then I will. He's the one Prue."

Prue looks at her a little sad. She blinks and then says, "Ok then. I'm not thrilled by it, especially after what happened a few weeks ago but you love him. I'll help you in any way I can Piper. I just want you loved sweet girl."

"Thank you Prue."

"So tomorrow we work on your love life. Tonight we celebrate you not screaming."

Piper gently slaps Prue on the arm. "Yeah. That really was a bitch on my voice."

"**All Hell Breaks Loose"**

The grandfather clock spins backwards, the clouds roll back and the sun rises again.

"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." Prue says as she hurries in Dr. Griffiths and Phoebe into the manor.

Dr. Griffiths looks confused and says, "They?"

"Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin."

"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." He says with a scared laugh.

"O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." Phoebe said then stopped.

"What?" Prue asks.

"I don't know, I just felt a chill. Piper?" No answer. "Piper, are you there?" A tornado of wind twists through the front door. "Phoebe, where are you!"

The tornado's wind knocks Prue and Phoebe to the floor. As the wind dies down there stands Shax, The Source's personal assassin.

Dr. Griffiths looks on in awe at Shax. He gulps and says, "Dear God."

"No!" Prue stands up and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way of a power ball.

Shax smiles and throws another attack, this time hitting Prue in the side. The force of the attack sends her flying into the wall of the conservatory. Phoebe sees this and stands ready to fight Shax. The rage she's feeling is channeling into her empathic power and she starts to generate a mystical electricity all around her. Her hair starts to stand on end from the static energy. With her eyes glowing a bright blue she throws her right hand towards Shax, a stream of electrical energy fires towards him. Shax absorbs the energy and throws a power ball at her. Phoebe is thrown through the other half of the wall and lands next to Prue. Phoebe bleeding from her nose and ears, and Prue from the back of her head.

"Who are you?" Dr. Griffiths asks in panic.

"The end." Shax fires another power ball at Dr. Griffiths sending him flying through the dining room window. There he lays dead.

Shax looks around the manor and sees the sisters seemingly dead as well. He's pleased with the work he's done. Magic is no longer exposed and two-thirds of the Charmed Ones are dead, along with the innocent. He gives a small crooked smile then turns into the wind again. He spins out of the manor and disappears. The front doors to the manor crash closed and the stained glass crumbles to the ground.


	11. Charmed Again (Teaser)

**A Different Destiny: Season 4, "Charmed Again" - Teaser**

In the darkened night of Halliwell manor candles flicker casting an eerie glow. There at the table sits Piper Halliwell, witch to the great Warren Legacy. The last few days since Shax's attack has been hard on the two living sisters. Time may have reversed itself, but it still cost her the life of her beloved sister.

"_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought._" One of the candles to her right flickers as if it's about to extinguish. "_In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring back my sister, bring back the Power of Three_." Piper chanted the spell with hopeful eyes, but as she looks around and doesn't see a change she realizes the spell hasn't worked. Determined she started flipping through the Book of Shadows and stops on the 'To Call A Lost Witch' spell. After combining various herbs and taking a deep breath Piper started to recite the new spell, "_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here._" Piper took the athame with her right hand and began to cut her left palm. As the blood trickled down into the bowl below she began to chant, "_Blood to blood I summon thee, Blood to blood return to me._"

A harsh wind blew through the attic and again the candles flickered, however nothing happen. It seemed as though magic had failed the remaining Halliwell sisters. Piper held her face in her uncut hand as she softly cried for the loss of her sister.

"Piper? Piper are you there?" Called her sister.

She held up her head and sniffled before saying, "Phoebe?"

As she walked into the attic she could almost feel the waves of sorrow radiating from her sister. Her raven hair was tied in a loose ponytail and she walked wearing a cotton t-shirt and sleep pants with slippers. She knelt down to Piper and looked at her with sympathy and mourning across her face.

"Sweetie, it's four o'clock in the morning. What're you doing?" Prue asked her younger sister. She notices that Piper's bleeding and grabs a towel to clean her up. "You're bleeding Piper."

As Prue wrapped the towel around Piper's wounded hand she looked in her sister's eyes and noticed that they seemed empty, lacking the spark that they once held.

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this. Why we can't bring Phoebe back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this time isn't any different." Piper said harshly through tears.

Prue's face didn't falter. She knew that Piper was barely hanging on; she knew that she had to be strong for her sister, this was her job as the eld…older sister now. She had to remind herself of that fact. She was now the older sister, there was no elderst.

"Piper, we lost our sister. I don't know how we'll ever understand that, but I know that we'll survive it. We've tried every magical way possible to bring her back but we can't. She's gone." Prue stopped and quietly sniffled as she feels the wave of loss crush her. The two sisters fell into each other's arms and grieved once again. After a moment Prue cleared her throat and said, "I just thank God that I didn't lose you too. Now come on, we need to try and get some sleep. Phoebe would never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral."

Piper couldn't help but smile at the comment. She looked down at the Book of Shadows and closed it, knowing that this was the end of the magical road. She took Prue's hand and together the two sisters walked out of the attic. After they left a strong wind blew across the altar table and the Book of Shadows opened by and unseen hand. The pages of the book flipped wildly until it stopped to rest of the 'To Call A Lost Witch' spell.

The next morning across town at the South Bay Social Services office there place is busy with the usual office commotion. In the middle cubical a young woman in her mid twenties sat twirling her hair. Her raven hair was a stunning complement to her porcelain skin. As she clicked her mouse again she lifted her head and said, "Printing!" Shortly after she felt a chill as a mysterious wind blew out the candle she had lit on her desk. She looked up confused but quickly dismissed it.

As she got up from her desk and went to the printer she thought she heard a jingling sound, almost like wind chimes. Before she could look around to investigate she saw a news paper fall to the ground. It was as if someone had tossed it from a high window and the newspaper fell gracefully to her feet. She picked it up and saw the bold headline of, '_Phoebe Halliwell, 1977 – 2001, Service to be held at 11am. Beloved sister with a great gift for helping people'._

"Paige did you find that study yet?" A large black man said to the woman who stood there glaring at the obituary page. "Paige, did you hear me?"

Distracted Paige says, "Yeah, it's in the printer. I'm sorry I've got to go." With that she grabbed her purse and jacket then headed out the door.

"What do you mean go? Paige! Paige! Hey Paige!" The man calls out thoroughly confused.


	12. Charmed Again Pt 1

**A/N:** Here is the latest installment of "A Different Destiny". I know that many of us love the "Charmed Again" two part episode, but this will be different. I really want to have this fan-fiction be an independent concept and not just an altered telling of the series. Some episodes will be the same, some editied, and some original. Welcome to the new Power of Three.

Daylight shined within the mahogany halls of Halliwell Manor. If walls could talk, they would express the remorse of countless generations of strong Warren women. It was the morning of Phoebe Halliwell's memorial service and all those within the home grieve for her.

Piper came down the stairs wearing her most conservative black dress which covered her chest in a heart neckline, came down to just below her knees, and had lace three-quarter sleeves. She wore the emerald earrings Cole bought her for her birthday, the necklace and sparrow charm her Grams gave to her for her eighteenth birthday, and finally the silver charm bracelet that Phoebe gave her two Christmas' ago. Piper looked elegant and confident, but her expression held nothing but exhaustion and grief.

"Dad, can I get you anything?" She asked her father who was sitting on the couch. Piper hated that her father had to sit there and wait. Wait to bury his baby girl. Wait to cry until he was alone again. Wait until his death to see her again.

He shook his head and mumbled a soft spoken, "No thanks sweet-heart".

Piper gave a small smile and walked into the kitchen. As she poured herself some coffee the air to her left began to shimmer.

"Cole, thank God!" Piper nearly shrieked.

"Don't thank him just yet." He said as he leaned against the counter. "There are bounty hunters gunning for me every hour. I need to stay on top of my game, and unfortunately that can't happen at Phoebe's funeral."

Her eyes went darker and her face paler. She had hoped, prayed that Cole would be there to support her during this time. She needed him now more than ever.

"Wait, what do you mean? I need you there Cole." Piper practically pleaded.

He couldn't stand to see the pain in her deep brown eyes, the very eyes in which he sees his salvation.

"I don't want a demon to attack at the service Piper. Besides I shouldn't keep putting you and Prue in danger, especially not now."

Piper looked confused, then she said, "What? It's harder to track a demon in a cemetery Cole. Besides what's so different about the danger we're in every other day anyway?"

"Because you're not Charmed anymore Piper." Leo said as he entered the kitchen.

"Exactly. Without the Power of Three you and Prue are barely above the average witch. Any demon stand a much greater chance of killing you now."

Piper narrowed her eyes and icily said, "Any demon did kill us, or at least Phoebe anyway."

Leo shook his head and said, "No, Shax was an elite demon – highest there is next to The Source. He actually gave Bel…Cole here a run for his money."

"Let's not go down that road whitelighter." Cole said with a smirk. "Besides Leo does make a good point; not only are there the bounty hunters, but also Shax will want to finish what he started."

Piper sighed, she didn't have the energy to fight especially not today.

"Fine, but you will be there today Cole. I need you." She gives him a quick kiss and says, "Besides, I will blow up any demon who tries to ruin Phoebe's memorial. I'm tired of being scared. If The Source wants a war, he's got one."

Cole wrapped his arms around Piper's waste and kissed her softly on the neck. For the first time in over a week Piper started to feel calm, thanks to him.

"Oh it's almost 10am. We've got to get ready. Leo is Prue finishing up?" Piper asked her brother-in-law.

Leo gave her an uncomfortable frown and said, "Um, she should be. She kinda kicked me out of the bedroom, that's why I came down here. I'm afraid she's not doing so well."

"None of us are doing well. Prue will be ok. She always is." Piper gave Cole's are a squeeze and then said, "I'm going to go check on Dad."

There was a moment of silence between the angel and devil. The two men had little in common other than their love of the Halliwell women. Finally Cole spoke up.

"Leo, the girls are in more danger now than ever. Every demon wants them eliminated to surpass The Source and he needs them dead if he is to secure his position in the Underworld. We're going to have to watch them constantly."

Leo nodded and said, "You're right Cole. With the Power of Three broken their destiny is gone and so is their safety." He paused for a moment then said, "I still can't believe that she's not coming back."

Meanwhile up in the attic Prue Halliwell stands before five lit candles and the famed Book of Shadows of the Warren line. In the late morning light she's wearing a strapless v-neck black dress that comes down to her calves, kitten heals, and a single teardrop pearl necklace. If it was any other day Prue would be ready for a board room or an elegant party, however today she's try to come to terms with the greatest loss of her adult life.

"I am a witch damn it. I want to talk to my sister, I need to talk to my sister. At the very least you own me that." She looked up at the ceiling and nearly screamed, "Now let her come down or I swear to God I will find a way up there and make every single one of you pay for hurting my family." She cleared her throat, closed her eyes, placed her hands on the sacred tomb and said, "_Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide!_"

Within the circle a swirling mass of bright golden lights danced down from the heavens and formed an ethereal form. As the lights faded there stood Patty Halliwell.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Prue asked almost in a childish voice.

Patty gave her eldest child a sad smile and said, "I'm here because you and Piper need me." With that she stepped outside of the candle circle and corporealized. She stepped closer and enveloped Prue in a strong hug.

Once the moment passed Patty looked at her daughter and saw that she was crying. This was a sight that she hardly saw since her death those many years ago. Prue took her death so hard, as if it were her fault. She knew that her eldest daughter, the one who was so much like her wasn't to blame. Destiny ensured that the girls were raised safely away from magic until it was time they were brought together. Destiny took Phoebe from them, but if she did all she could then destiny may guide her girls together again.

"How're you holding up dear?" Patty asked softly.

Prue sniffled and said, "Not well Mom. I failed her, I failed them both." She gathered some composure and said, "Phoebe is dead and Piper is so angry. I have never seen her like this before. She's gone from wanting to be normal into this…demon hunter." Prue sighed then continued, "I know it's my fault because I wasn't able to protect Phoebe. She died protecting me."

Patty guided them to the old pink couch and held her hand tight. She needed to set her girl straight.

"Prudence, listen to me. You didn't fail Phoebe, she just…she lost sweetie. Her passion, her heart was so big but it just wasn't enough. Not then anyway." Patty looked from Prue to the book then back. "She's at peace now. Your grandmother and I are helping her through this."

"But what about Piper?"

"Piper is a lot stronger than you give her credit for. She has an inner fire…she reminds me a lot of your Grams actually. Losing Phoebe is brining that fire out in her. Believe it or not your Grams was a bit of a hippy back in the day. When my father died she changed, she guarded her heart. My hope is that Cole will lessen the change in Piper, give her the support that Mom never had."

Prue blinked back a few tears and said, "Yeah as much as I hate to admit it Cole is good for her, demon and all."

Patty chuckled and said, "Don't let your grief consume you dear. Mourn for Phoebe, but live your life sweetie." She gave her another hug then said, "I'm sorry Prue but I have to go."

Patty got up and walked back into the candle circle. Upon doing so she became ghostly again. "Your destiny still awaits my darling daughter." With that she faded away in golden heavenly lights.

Prue didn't think much of what her mother said before returning to her afterlife and instead walked over to the Book of Shadows. She gave it one final look then flicked her wrist and closed it. Quickly she walked out of the attic and shut the door behind her.

Downstairs Piper, Leo, Cole and Victor were sitting with Morris waiting for Prue. It was almost time for the service and they didn't want to have guests arrive at the church before they arrived themselves. Leo heard footsteps and turned up to see Prue come down the stairs.

"Honey, are you ok?" Leo asked her.

Prue gave him a small smile and said, "No, but I will be. We all will be." She paused and looked at those who came out to support the two surviving sisters, who know how their sister truly died. "As Phoebe would say, 'Let's get this party started'."

Piper walked up to Prue and held her hand. In silence the six of them walked out of the manor and headed for the funeral service.


	13. Charmed Again Pt2

**A/N:** Sorry about the few typos in the last update. I'm writing this as I work overnight and can get pretty exhausted. Well, here's the final instalment of "Charmed Again". Let me know what you all think of the changes!

Deep in the caverns of the Underworld there is one room which all fear, the lair of The Source. With its bloodstained walls and dirt floor it is reminiscent of a dungeon from days passed, and less like the throne room for the most powerful demon in existence. The Source, in his usual black cloak paces his chamber contemplating the events of the last few days.

"May I been seen?" A disembodied female voice calls out within the cavern.

"Have you found Belthazor yet?" The Source responded.

"No…something else more important perhaps."

The Source extended his red clawed hand and in a cloud of smoke and violet lights a sexy and dangerous looking woman materialized. She was olive skinned with silky raven hair and decked out in gold from head to toe, a look that seemed reminiscent of a cobra.

"There is nothing more important than Belthazor! He is a traitor and I want his head bleeding at my table!" The Source screamed at the beautiful demon.

She played with the crystal ball in front of her chest and said, "Not even the Charmed Ones?"

"The Charmed Ones are dead." He said coldly.

"Not all of them."

The Source walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in a spoke into her ear, "One dead ends the threat. However if you would have foreseen that their whitelighter was going to help Belthazor save his witch then they'd all be dead. Be grateful I don't kill you now Oracle."

She shifted within his grasp and said, "Well then you might want to keep me around a while longer...my liege."

"What do you see?" The Source asked her with a hint of concern in his murderous voice.

The Oracle shifted her hands over the crystal ball and said, "I see, a witch's call in the spirits' wind. I see…another."

As the morning light shined down upon the church, group upon group of people started to file in. The service of Phoebe Halliwell was a testament to how many lives she touched. Scores of innocents, friends, and acquaintances filled the small but elegant church.

In the front row of the church sat the family of the beloved sister who lost her life far too early. Piper wept in Cole's shoulder. Prue held onto Leo's hand tightly as she cried in silence. Victor allowed a single tear to roll down his face as he listened to the High Priestess give his baby girl her final prayer.

"…that which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny."

As she finished the blessing, she untied the silver cord and gently laid it into the chalice. She blew out the candles one at a time. As the third candle is extinguished Piper cried harder and Prue finally cried openly. Darrel looked around and saw many people crying for the loss of his dear friend. The symbolism was hard to escape for those who knew the truth about the sisters; the great Charmed Ones were no more.

A few minutes later once the service had concluded Prue and Piper stood with their father to take the condolences of these mourners. Truth be told neither of them recognized many of these people. Certainly a few were their past innocents, like Max the witch with psychokinetic powers, and then Aviva, the witch-practitioner who finally outgrew her rebellious stage. The two young witches spoke with Piper and she was genuinely happy to see that they had become such wonderful young adults.

"Piper, if you need anything give me a call ok." Aviva said. She smiled sweetly at the woman who saved her soul.

Next Max spoke up, "Yeah Piper. If _anything_ starts to get too out of control give me a call as well. I owe you guys one still."

Piper smiled gently and said, "Thank you, both of you. Stop by the house later if you'd like."

With that the two teenagers left and Piper and her sister continued to thank the mourners. As the line drew to a close there stood Paige Matthews, still clutching the card that read, 'Phoebe Halliwell: Beloved Sister 1975 - 2001' with the triquetra embossed upon it. As she walked closer she headed toward Prue Halliwell.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Paige mumbled nervously.

"Thank you." Prue said absentmindedly as she looked over to Piper. When she looked back to Paige she was awe struck, the woman looked so familiar. Paige was just about to walk away when she said, "No…um. Have we met before?"

Paige was a little surprised by the question. She knew the Halliwells of course. One for her own self-admitted stocker-ish reason; the other for the one time she actually met Phoebe Halliwell while at P3. That night was one she wouldn't soon forget. The way Phoebe helped her, the words of encouragement she gave to a woman she didn't even know after being stood up, it was almost like having a big sister.

"Hello, miss?" Prue's voice called back into her head.

Paige blushed a deep red then said, "No, I don't think so. I only met Phoebe once; she helped me out with a problem." She held out her hand and said, "Anyway, my condolences."

Prue smiled and shook her hand. Then to both of their surprise there was a strong static shock and Paige seemed to go stiff. Her eyes glossed over as a white light seemed to cover them. Then as quickly as it happened it faded. Prue was stunned if she didn't know better she'd say that the girl just had a powerful premonition.

"I…I need to get out of here!" Paige practically screamed. Just as she turned to leave a vase next to her exploded.

"Prue get down!" Piper screamed from the other side of the service table. She raised her hands again in an attempt to blow up the Bounty Hunter that shimmered into the church, however he froze instead. "Damn it!" she screamed as she walked closer to Prue and the now innocent.

"Prue, say goodbye to your new friend we've got to find a way to get this guy out of here." Piper said as she tried to hurry Paige out of the room.

Paige, in awe of what she just witnessed stammered and said, "I…I saw this."

"Yeah, that's kinda the problem lady." Piper commented.

Paige shook her head and said, "No, earlier. I saw this when I shook your hand." She said and she glared at Prue.

"Whoa, whoa, don't look at me I don't know what happened. You're the one with the premonitions." Prue said offended by what Paige was implying.

"Wait, premonition? Prue, is she a witch?" Piper asked

"I don't know Piper, however I think that…um, what's you name again?" Prue asked curiously.

"Paige, my name is Paige." She said still shocked by what had just happened.

Prue looked at her uneasily and said, "Well Paige, we need to keep you safe. And Leo can do that. He's my husband. Would you mind going with him?"

"I um…I guess. I saw…I'm not sure what I saw." She muttered.

"Shhh, it'll be ok Paige. Leo!" Prue called to her husband who was trying to clean up the mess left by the demonic bounty hunter.

Leo walked up to his wife, sister-in-law, and what he assumed was their latest innocent. Honestly he had hoped that their demon fighting days would be over without the Power of Three, however he was wrong. Victor followed close behind him.

"What's going on Prue? Who's this?" Victor asked almost furious.

"No time for introductions Dad. Leo, just orb Paige here and Dad to the manor. I'll explain everything later, I promise."

Paige's eyes grew wide then said, "Wait, orb?"

He looked at his wife curiously then did as she asked. Leo grabbed Paige and Victor by the hand and then orbed out before anyone could protest.

Prue looked to Piper and said, "What're we gonna do about him?" She pointed to the stiff demon in the corner.

"I can take care of him, don't worry. I need to throw the bounty hunters off my trail as it is." Cole said as he walked over to the frozen bounty hunter.

"Be careful Cole." Piper said with a small nod.

"Always." With that he touched the bounty hunter's shoulder and shimmered out.

Piper and Prue looked around at their sister's memorial service and were sick to their stomachs. It looked like a war zone in only a matter of five minutes.

"So much for letting our sister rest in peace." Piper said as she picked up the ceremonial chalice.

Prue looked at her with tears in her eyes. She held out a hand and rubbed her shoulder. "I know sweetie. This isn't want you or I would want, but Phoebe wouldn't want us to let anything happen to an innocent."

"You're right. I just wish we could've honored her better than this." Piper said clutching the chalice.

"We will, for the rest of our lives." She paused then said, "For now though our priority is that innocent at the house with Leo and Dad."

Piper turned to look her older sister in the eyes and said, "Are we going to keep doing this? I mean without Phoebe we're not Charmed anymore. It's more dangerous now than it's ever been."

"I don't know about the future Piper, but I do know about now. That girl is our innocent and we have to save her. Phoebe wouldn't want us to do anything else to honor her memory." Prue wiped a few tears away from her eyes and looked to the white casket holding the shell of their sister.

"Are you sure she had a premonition Prue? If she did that would make her a witch. Why would a witch not know how to fight a base level bounty hunter?" Piper asked as she got herself together.

"I know that was a premonition. It reminded me a lot of Phoebe, except her eyes did this weird white glow thing. Anyway, we didn't know anything when we first got our powers; I think she might be a nascent witch."

"Well whatever she is we only have about two hours before the wake. We'd better hurry."

"I agree." Prue said then looked at the damage one more time. "_Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to become unseen_."

Within seconds the church was surrounded by dancing golden lights and orbs. Moments later it was restored good as new.

"Nice spell. Where'd you learn that?" Piper asked as she grabbed her coat.

"Phoebe showed me it. She thought it would help if the house ever got trashed again in a battle. … She never got to see how it worked."

Piper held Prue's hand and said, "Let's go save Paige."

The two Halliwell sisters walked out of the church together and went to the car. It was a quick drive back to the manor, one they needed to clear their heads.

"My liege, the bounty hunter found Belthazor…and the other." The Oracle said as she walked into The Source's chambers.

"Did he kill the witch?" The Source asked without looking at her.

"No, he was taken and vanquished by Belthazar. The new witch is currently under their protection."

The Source turned to face her and said in a hushed voice, "I cannot let this happen."

"My liege…" She started to say,

"No! Shax will kill this witch just as he killed the other. The Charmed Ones are dead and will remain that way! Do you understand me Oracle?" He screamed throughout the cavern.

She looked at him with both passion and fear in her eyes. She took a seat on the stone table and said, "I can't get a clear picture of the future, not this time. I feel as though outside forces are working against me."

The Source grabbed her throat and whispered, "You'd do well to see more clearly Oracle, or I may find another that is more…appropriate."

Prue and Piper opened the door to their home and saw Leo and Paige sitting on opposite ends of the couch and both seemed incredibly nervous. 

"Prue! You're home, thank God." Leo said as she and Piper made their way into the living room.

Prue sat down in the armchair and asked, "So what've you two been talking about?"

"Yeah Leo did you learn anything?" Piper asked as she sat in the opposite chair. "By the way where is Cole? He should be back by now. And what about Dad?"

"Cole went to check on some information in the Underworld. I orbed Victor home to clean up and rest before the wake. I told him to call for me when he's ready to come back." Leo then turned to Paige and said, "You need to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Prue asked very suspiciously.

Paige cleared her throat and said, "When I shook Prue's hand I saw…these visions flash through my mind. I saw a beautiful brown-haired woman and a man do that flashy light thingy and appear inside a church. They held a baby in their arms and gave the child to a Sister Agnes. The woman asked the man, whom she called Sam to give the nun a special gift for, 'the day she comes looking'. He handed her a silver locket with a triquetra on the front." She paused and held out the very same locket that hung around her neck. "One that looked a lot like this one."

Prue gasped and Piper stared emotionless. Then Piper said, "Prue…that could be…"

"Piper, let her finish." Leo said.

Paige took a deep breath and said, "The next thing I saw was what happened at the service. Then it changed to what I hope isn't going to happen next…here. A big grey guy destroying this place after arriving in a tornado."

"Shax. He's coming." Leo said with a heavy sense in his voice.

Piper seemed to wake out of her trance and said, "Wait a minute here! What're we supposed to do against Shax? Without Phoebe there is not Power of Three, no way to vanquish him!"

"Piper, I think I know what's going on here." Prue said quietly.

Before another word could be spoken the air chilled and in a whirl Shax appeared in the dinning room.

"Your end…has come." She growled.

Prue leaped into a fighting stance and tried to push him away with her power.

"Leo take Piper and Paige upstairs now!" she yelled as she tried with all her might to keep him away.

Leo reached for Piper but was blasted by a concussion blast from Shax as he fought through Prue's telekinetic hold. Leo flew backwards and hit his head off the fireplace.

"Leo, no!" Prue cried as she stepped back towards Piper and Paige.

As if guided by instinct she reached for them both to protect them from the demonic assassin. When she held their hands the house seemed to tremble and a bright blue light shined down upon them. Shax fired a concussion blast but it rebound and found hit him square in the chest. He was thrown back into the dinning room table and knocked unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" Paige asked frantic.

"That was something we're going to talk about later. Up to the attic, now. Go!" Prue commanded.

The three witches raced up to the attic and scrambled to the mighty Halliwell Book of Shadows. As they reached the book piper started to flip through the pages and Prue just continued to stare at Paige.

"What?" Paige asked uncomfortably.

Prue gave a small, slightly creepy smile and was about to answer her when a strong wind blew the attic door of its hinges. As the wind died down Shax appeared again.

"I am getting so tired of you doing that!" Piper screamed as she threw her hands up and froze him in place. "Prue I found the spell now what? It won't vanquish him without the Power of Three!"

Paige looked horrified and said, "Spell! What're you guys witches?"

Prue nodded at her sister and Paige and said, "Yes, and so are you. Now say this spell with us!"

"Prue…" Piper began to protest.

Prue looked Piper square in the eyes and said, "Piper, sweetie, trust me."

The three women took a deep breath and then begin to chant:

"_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell!"_

Shax unfroze and began to scream in horror and uncontrollable pain. He bent over and started lawing at this chest before a bright white light erupted from his eyes and mouth and he was disintegrated before their eyes. As the light faded nothing was left, not even a pile of ash.

The three witches breathed a sigh of relief and looked at one another.

"What've you guys turned me into?" Paige said as she began to get teary eyed. She looked at the Halliwell sisters and then she ran for the door.

"Paige, wait!" Prue called out.

Piper stood there still dumbfounded. She looked at where Shax had been and couldn't believe it. Nothing short of the Power of Three could vanquish him, yet they had. That girl helped them avenge their sister. She just didn't understand how.

"Prue...what was that?" Piper whispered in shock.

"That, was our baby sister…I think." Prue said as she flicked her wrist and placed the door back.

**A/N: **That concludes "Charmed Again". I hope you'll join me for the next chapter, "Turning the Paige of Family". In this chapter we'll get a better look at what happened back in 1977. 


	14. DD: Turning the Paige of Family Pt1

**Halliwell Manor, December 1976**

"Wow. That was just…wow." Patty Halliwell said as her face rested on the chest of her soulmate. Her chestnut hair was wild and her cheeks were flushed.

A sneaky smile crept up upon his face. He looked down at her and said, "Well, I'm happy to have been of service Ms. Halliwell."

She slaps him lightly on his thigh and said, "Oh Sam, stop that. You know you're more than just a fling." Then her voice changed, it became much more serious. "I just don't know what we're going to do about 'Them', the girls, Victor, and then there's Mom too. Just too much to think…"

Her rant was cut off by Sam rolling on top of her and kissing her forehead. He smiled again at her and said, "Patty, we'll figure it out. Stop worrying. You know next to raising those girls that is the third thing you do best."

Patty scrunched her eyebrows and asked, "Third? That doesn't make sense. What's the sec…oh." Then she started to giggle as Sam kissed her neck and played with her hair.

**Halliwell Manor, Present Day**

"Prue, no that's not possible." Piper said as she nearly fainted onto Aunt Pearl's couch.

Prue walked gently from the podium to her sister and sat beside her. She grabbed her hand and said, "I know sweetie, but it's the only thing that makes sense. Only the Power of Three could vanquish Shax. She's our sister. I just…I don't understand how we never knew."

Piper blinked away more tears. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed in frustration. Today had been the day all hell broke loose. She could barely handle anything right now, let alone this.

"What're we supposed to do? That girl is running around out there with no understanding of who she is…what she is and we can't force this on her. Hell Prue we don't even know who she is!" Piper nearly yelled as her anger was getting the better of her. "We buried Phoebe this morning and now this. How is that fair?"

"It's not fair Piper. None of this is. Losing Phoebe wasn't fair, whatever happened to Paige isn't fair, and us having to carry on without her isn't fair. Beyond that though we need to stick together." Prue said as she began to feel herself taking charge again.

Piper gave a small smile and said, "Sisters protect each other. Phoebe always used to say that."

"Well it's time we proved her right. Let's get through this wake then we'll find Paige, and some answers."

**Underworld**

"My assassin failed, the witch lives!" The Source bellowed as he stared down The Oracle.

"Yes I know," she said as if she didn't care.

"You told me that…"

"I only told you that her future_ appeared_ short lived. Seeing into the future isn't always accurate, especially on another seer."

"What do you mean another seer?" The Source asked as his voice calming and curious.

She gave a coy smile and said, "I mean that this witch has the third power, the gift of sight. She will be a powerful seer for good along with a strong witch among her sisters."

"The dead witch had this gift, what makes her any different?"

"The former Charmed One was an empathic-seer, one driven by emotions. This new witch is something…else. I see that she will rise to power quickly and be an equal among her sisters far sooner than expected."

"Well then, I had better kill her quickly before she has a chance to rise within the new Power of Three."

The Seer stepped off her table and walked slowly over to her master. She placed one hand on his shoulder and another around the demon lord's waist. As she stood behind him she said, "That is a wonderful idea. She's connected to the higher powers somehow, in a way that few seers ever are. She could prove a problem if allowed to live."

**Halliwell Manor, After the Wake**

"Good bye, thank you for coming. Yes, we'll all miss her greatly. Thank you again." Piper said as she ushered the last mourner out of the house.

It had been a tiring couple of hours for the two mourning sisters. Their attention was split between wanting to grieve for Phoebe and wanting to learn more about Paige. That conflict didn't go unnoticed by Leo or Cole. The two men stood by patiently as their partners decided on what to do next.

"Piper we need to summon Mom. I'm telling you that when she came to me earlier this morning she knew this was going to happen. She said, 'Your destiny still awaits.'" Prue said as the four of them headed up the stairs to the attic.

"I'm not saying you're wrong Prue, I'm just asking if this is the right time. Mom is…who know where and what if asking her about Paige only causes her more pain? I mean God her daughter just died, I'm sure she's not feeling real chatty." Piper said as they crossed the floor to the Book of Shadows.

Cole cleared his throat and said, "Yeah but Piper last I was 'down there' I heard that the Source is planning on taking Paige out. He needs her killed and the Power of Three destroyed for good if he's going to remain in power much longer."

Prue looked to Leo and asked, "Can you sense her?"

Leo frowned and said, "No. She's still too new. She may have her powers but the bond hasn't formed between us, or you three or that matter."

"Well don't hold your breath." Piper scoffed.

"Piper!" Prue sighed. She knew that piper was having a hard time with this, but so was she. She didn't want to have to be doing this again. Losing Andy was hard enough, but losing Phoebe was almost unbearable. Without waiting any longer Prue began to chant.

Moments later the heavenly golden lights began to descend from the ceiling and formed into the spirit of Patty Halliwell.

"So I take it we have a lot to talk about huh girls?" Patty said as she stepped out of the circle and then embraced her daughters.

**Halliwell Attic, August 2****nd**** 1977**

In the moonlit night the air was sticky as Penny Halliwell paced the floor. She knew that her daughter was in serious trouble with The Elders. While they were the representation of good on this world, they could also be wicked; a bit of that old humanity that crept into them now and then. He mind drifted from her daughter to her granddaughters, her precious angels. Not only were they her grandchildren, but they were the prophesized Charmed Ones; the witches that took 300 years and countless generations to bring into existence. This was a disaster, this was a mistake, and the child was a mistake.

"I have our little one resting in her bedroom, and I've healed Patty. The birth was hard on her, but she should be fine. She'll be up here in a few minutes so that we can discuss what we're going to do." Sam said as he sat down on the old pink couch.

Penny nearly drilled holes in the immortal whitelighter as she stared at him in utter confusion. "What do you mean discuss? There is nothing to discuss! The child will be put up for adoption as soon as Patty is able, tonight being best."

"You have no right to decide that! This is our child we're talking about and it'll be Patty and I that make any and all decisions." Sam seethed.

"Listen here whitelighter. My grandchildren mean everything to me. Those girls can't know anything about her. She's a mis…unforeseen complication. She is forbidden."

"Well mother she's here now, and she's your granddaughter too." Patty Halliwell said as she entered the attic with the baby wrapped up in a pink blanked in her arms. "Would you like to hold her mom?"

Penny wanted to cry. She hadn't cried since her beloved Allan died at the hands of that bitch warlock. Still if there was ever going to be a time this was it.

"No Patty. I…I can't. She has to be sent away." Penny mumbled.

Patty looked at her mother with a mixture of sadness and fury in her eyes. She knew how conflicted her mother was. Destiny and magic became her salvation after her father's death ten years ago. She was a young woman then and she remembered the change in her mother. Her once passionate heart had become guarded. She dedicated her life to protecting her daughter, and as time went on grandchildren.

"Mom, it's ok. You can love her, we all can." She handed her baby girl off to her mother, though she protested.

"Patty this isn't…oh my. Look at you. You are such a beautiful girl." Penny said as she gently rocked the little one in her arms. "Oh Patty she has my mother's eyes." Penny said as she nearly cried again.

Patty held Sam's hand and said, "I saw that too Mom. She looks a lot like Prudence did at this age."

"Have you thought of a name yet dear?" Penny asked as she became lost in the joys of her new granddaughter.

"Well we weren't really sure…" Patty began to say until she was cut off by Sam.

"Paige. It was my mother's maiden name and it goes with the Halliwell 'P' tradition." He said proudly.

Patty couldn't help but smile wildly. She loved him, she truly did and nothing was ever going to change that. "Well I think Paige is a beautiful name. Don't you mother?" she asked full of hope.

Penny looked at her daughter then the little angel in her arms. She knew that this child wasn't a mistake; she was a gift and one that needed protection.

"Yes dear, Paige is a perfect name for our little Charmed One." Penny said as she continued to look upon her smallest grandbaby. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen if this little one stayed with them much longer.

"So what are we going to do Patty? I can't keep you cloaked from The Elder's much longer without raising their suspicion. If we're going to keep her we need to need to figure out our plan." Sam said as he put his arm around Patty.

"Well I want to keep her but mother has made more than a few good points. If The Elders find out about her then there will definitely be punishment for us all, and possibly the girls too."

Sam shifted uncomfortably and said, "Ok, so what do we do then?"

Penny walked over to the couple and placed baby Paige into her mother's arms. She then said, "We bind her powers and then you two take her to the church a few blocks away. Ask Sister Agnes to find her a good home. She's aware of our family's colorful history. She'll know what to do."

"Mom, are you sure we're going to be able to bind her powers? She's already so strong. I mean the things she was able to do in the womb were incredible."

"Yes dear." She paused for a moment then said, "Her witch powers anyway. There's never been a reason to bind a whitelighter's powers and we don't have the time to experiment. The powers she's shown from before birth you were able to access, just like with Phoebe. The only thing we know for sure is that she hasn't shown a Warren power yet."

Sam cocked his head to the side and said, "Well a whitelighter's powers need to be taught by another whitelighter or an Elder. Since she's the first ever witch-whitelighter I'm not sure how many powers she'll have automatic access to. The best we can hope for is that by binding her witch powers it'll help suppress her whitelighter powers as well."

"I'm just glad to not be spontaneously orbing or burning things anymore." Patty said with a light chuckle.

**Halliwell Attic, Present Day**

In the attic Prue, Piper, Leo, Cole, and Patty were all sitting there as Patty told them the story of what happened to Paige. It was hard for them all in their own way. Piper couldn't get used the idea of having another younger sister. It just felt too much like a replacement of Phoebe. Cole was uncomfortable just by the conversation as it was filled with emotions. Meanwhile Prue and Leo listened intensely as Patty's story mimicked their own so closely.

"So what happened next Mom?" Prue asked eagerly. She wanted to know what happened to her baby sister, and what those damn Elders put her mother and Sam through.

"Well after we were all in agreement your Grams cast the binding spell. Then Sam and I took Paige to the church in the early morning. Sister Agnes was there and we explained what happened. She promised to find her a good home, and that she would keep our secret." Patty said hoping her daughters would understand.

"What about Paige's necklace? How did you know this was all going to happen?" Piper asked.

Patty looked at her daughter, the one whom reminded her so much of her mother. She didn't have the heart to tell her the truth in detail, so instead she glossed over it a little.

"As we were getting ready to go to the church we were visited by a very unique being, an Angel of Destiny." A few gasps could be heard at the mention of the highest order of angel. "He said to us that Paige was meant for something wonderful, that she held a very special place in this family and that should the situation present itself she would be Charmed. At the time we weren't sure what that meant. She didn't show any signs of the three powers, though she did have her own – both witch and whitelighter at such a young age. The Angel said that she would find her way to us one way or another when your destiny started to unfold. She, like you three were a part of the Grand Design. Your Grams gave her necklace to baby Paige as a small piece of her heritage."

"I can't believe the Elders never knew about this. I mean the way they were all over Leo and I, I just assumed that it made sense as to why." Prue said stunned.

Patty smiled and said, "They suspected dear, however your mother can be sneaky when the occasion calls for it."

"Besides that, the Angels of Destiny are above The Elders. They are given their directive from the Powers That Be directly and are in charge of keeping the physical world going in the right direction. They know far more than The Elders ever will." Leo said as he realized the significance of the story. Angels of Destiny only ever interfere with freewill when the design is at a paradox moment.

Piper got up and walked to the Book of Shadows. She started flipping through the book and found the scrying page. She didn't even bother to look up from the book when she spoke, "So she's a witch. We should be able to scry for her. Also, if we can't then we can always use the whitelighter summoning spell. Maybe a combination of the two would work considering she's a half-breed."

While she hated to hear her baby talked about in such a clinical term, it was good to see that Piper was finally starting to accept this.

"Well my darlings I have to go. You have your answers now. Blessed Be." Patty whispered then faded away in those magical lights.


	15. Turning the Paige of Family, Pt2

**Halliwell Attic**

"_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_She who shines with lights so white,_

_Appear before our sight!"_

The two Halliwell sisters chanted the spell once again, and again nothing happened. In a moment of frustration Piper sighed and threw her hands up causing the small end table next to Pearl's couch to explode.

"Piper you've got to calm down!" Prue snapped at her sister. "It's obvious that the spell isn't going to work but blowing up the attic isn't helping matters."

Piper sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She was frustrated and needed to find a way of controlling her temper, and powers. "I know Prue, I'm just all out of ideas. We've tried potions, we've tried spells and nothing works! I don't understand why we can't summon her. I mean she's a witch and a whitelighter, the girl is doubly magical and we can't do a damn thing to find her!'

Prue narrowed her eyes and said, "Sweetie, you're rambling." Then she continued to flip through the book in search of answers.

Minutes went by with the two sisters not saying anything to one another. Each sister was doing what they did best; Prue circling for answers, and Piper worrying about things beyond her control. The air next to Prue began to wrinkle as Cole shimmered in.

"Cole thank god! What've you heard?" Prue questioned him.

"Geez Prue, give him a minute to catch his breath." Piper said as she walked over to her boyfriend. She noticed that his shirt was singed and blood stained. "Oh baby you're bleeding."

Cole hugged Piper tightly then said, "It's ok. I learned that The Source is closing in on Paige, but that's not the worst of it. The Oracle is leading the charge."

"Oracle? What the Underworld doesn't have Pay-Per-View?" Piper quipped as she held onto Cole tighter.

"Piper, this is serious. The Oracle is a deadly sorceress and assassin. Her gift of foresight allows her to anticipate her enemy's move, plus her powers as a sorceress are strong. Only The Source can vanquish her, and maybe the Power of Three." Cole said in a very serious tone. He knew firsthand how manipulative The Oracle could be, and how lethal.

Prue closed the book and said, "So Cole, we know what's going on but we have no way of finding her. Every potion and summoning spell isn't working."

Cole scoffed at that and said, "I'm not surprised. The Source knows you need to find Paige and connect with her. He's probably blocking her somehow."

"If he's blocking her then we're screwed." Piper said as she and Cole walked over to the couch.

"Not necessarily, what about the church that Mom mentioned? It's still only a few blocks from here. Maybe this Sister Agnes is still there," said Prue.

"It's the best shot we have. Let's go." Piper said in agreement.

Cole kissed Piper and said, "You two be safe. I'm going back down to see what I can find out."

**Grace Cathedral, San Francisco**

Paige Matthews walked into the grand church with awe struck across her face. She had never been much of a religious person, both of her adopted parents being protestant. There was always something about organized religion that just bothered her, like they got it wrong. Now, deep down some part of her understood why; she was a witch.

"Hello, may I help you?" A gentle voice called to Paige.

She turned around and behind her was a lovely woman with a soft face, a nun in her mid-forties. Paige couldn't help but wonder if this was the woman who found her, Sister Agnes.

"Is everything ok dear?" The nun asked again.

"Ye…yes. You wouldn't be sister Agnes by chance would you?" Paige mumbled.

She smiled and said, "Yes, and who might you be?"

Paige gave an awkward smile and said, "You might not remember me. I probably changed a bit from when you last saw me, August 2nd 1977."

Sister Agnes held her hand to her mouth and said, "Dear Lord. Paige, is that you?"

**Underworld**

"Why can't I see you, you little bitch!" The Oracle screamed as she gazed into her crystal ball. Her frustration was growing. Never before was a human, witch, or demon free from her gift of sight. This one though; this half-breed was masked by The Higher Powers, she was sure of it.

"Problems Oracle?" The Source's voice slithered into her mind.

She focused harder and harder on her objective and finally broke through the Powers That Be's protection of the whitelighter-witch. There she saw the young woman speaking with a nun in one of San Francisco's grand cathedrals.

"I've found her master. She's ripe for the picking!" she sneered as she waited to see the witch's demise.

**Grace Cathedral, San Francisco**

Sister Agnes and Paige walked into one of the back office spaces of the church so quickly that they forgot to shut the door behind them.

"I was just about your age when they came." Sister Agnes said as she searched through an old trunk for something.

Paige looked surprised and said, "They? My mother and my father?"

Sister Agnes turned to look at her and said, "Oh yes my dear. They appeared in the most brilliant white light you could ever imagine, just like…angels."

"White light, I don't…"

"Ah! I found it. Come sit, sit." She told Paige as they pulled up a seat on the old bench. "Your parents bundled you up in this when they brought you here." She said as she handed Paige the pink and yellow blanked embroidered with a violet 'P'. "What do you know of your family Paige?"

She took a deep breath then said, "Not much. My adoptive parents didn't know a whole lot, other than you that is. That and that it was my birth parents who named me. Anything else is just a mystery…until recently that is, I met my sisters."

Sister Agnes smiled so wide then said, "They were right. You see your mother was Patricia Halliwell, a good and powerful witch. She had three daughters to her ex-husband, but you my child you come from angels."

"Angels, what do you mean?" Paige asked. She really needed to know what was going on with her. She had that vision…premonition Prue called it. Is that what the Sister was talking about?

"I mean child that your father is the closest being to a heavenly angel that anyone has ever seen. The images you see around this church and all other churches are but exaggerations and depictions of the past, when magic was practiced much more openly. The Christian church as it stands has changed over the last two thousand years, and unfortunately the message has been lost to some. You see there are more beings of light in this world than just angels, and there are powers that govern us whom work for the forces of good. Your father was one of those beings; a whitelighter. Your mother however was a witch, a human gifted with the power to help and protect mortals and push back the spread of evil."

Paige couldn't help but smile, her parents sounded like heroes.

"Witches have a bad reputation among people because of a few very evil witches back in the late 15th century. They are the reason for the witch hunts in England, Ireland, and the American colonies. Many innocents, mortal and witches alike were killed that century because of bigotry and fear. Few today remember that witches are gifted individuals meant to protect us from evil, and they have guardians as well; the whitelighters. You see white…."

Sister Agnes stopped mid-sentence and looked like she was frozen in place. Paige didn't understand what was happening until she turned and saw Prue and Piper, and Piper was holding her hands in midair as if she was going to catch something.

"What did you do to her?" Paige yelled as she stood from the bench and the frozen nun and began to interrogate her supposed sisters.

"Geez Paige, calm down. Piper only froze her." Prue said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah lucky I didn't blow her up; my powers have been a little off lately." Piper said trying to lighten the mood. Then Piper noticed the blanket in Paige's hand. "Prue look." She pointed to the blanket.

"Is that our blanket?" Prue asked surprised.

"No! It's mine!" Paige held firmly onto the baby blanket and stormed past her sisters and back into the service area.

Prue and Piper followed behind her and Piper yelled, "Stop of I'll freeze!"

"She's a good witch, you can't freeze her." Prue whispered.

"Shhhh!" Piper shushed Prue then elbowed her lightly in the side.

"What do you two want from me? I was finally getting answers and then you did that…thing!" Paige said still very upset.

"If you want answers, then talk to us. We're your sisters Paige." Prue said calmly as she didn't want to scare Paige off.

Paige sat down in one of the pews and said, "Who am I? Sister Agnes was talking about witches and angels, and I just don't understand who I am."

Piper felt sorry for her. She too understood what it was like to not understand your background, to be afraid of who and what you are. She understood that being a witch is both a blessing and a curse.

"I think we have a way of answering that." Prue said as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out one of the love letters between their mother and Sam.

"As our sister you have a power, the third power in the prophecy about The Charmed Ones. You've already had a premonition. If you can will yourself to have one again then you might be able to see what we already know." Piper said as Prue handed the letter to Paige.

"Well how does it work?" Paige asked.

"You hold this letter and you focus on wanting to see the truth of the situation. That's how Phoebe always did it." Piper said.

Paige nervously took the letter and held it close to her chest. As she took a deep breath her eyes began to glow a soft white light. In her mind's eye she saw everything. Penny Halliwell with the three sisters, her mother and the man she assumed to be her father in bed together, the discussion on what to do with her, then their conversation with Sister Agnes, and finally Sister Agnes giving her to the Matthews.

"That is just freaky." Piper said as Paige's eyes stopped glowing.

"Wha…what was that?" Paige stuttered as she came out of the powerful vision.

Prue smiled and said, "That is proof that you are our sister."

Just then a pillar of blue and white lights rained down next to Prue. When they became solid there stood Leo with a very serious look on his face.

"Leo honey, what is it?" Prue asked concerned.

Leo sighed and said, "They know about Patty and Sam, about Paige."

"So?" Piper said flippantly.

Leo rolled his eyes and said, "So that means that we're all in danger. The Elders haven't decided what they're going to do about Paige yet. They're divided, nearly equally. Half of the Elders, the more sympathetic ones anyway say that Paige has reconstituted The Charmed Ones and should be allowed to remain here on Earth to fulfill that destiny. The other half, the more traditional are horrified that she even exists. They want to take her 'Up There' to be studied as there has never been a whitelighter-witch before; possibly ending The Charmed Ones forever."

Paige didn't know what to say. She saw the terror in her biological parents faces in her premonition. She understood that her birth was forbidden. What she didn't understand was how a group of angels, for lack of a better name could be so hell-bent on hurting her and the sisters.

"They can't do that! We've already lost Phoebe, we can't lose Paige too!" Prue screamed to her husband as she started to cry. This all was just too much for her.

"Prue, pull it together honey. Like I said, they're divided and no action will be taken until that divide is broken. We should use this time to get to know Paige," Leo paused and look at his new sister-in-law, "if she wants to get to know us that is."

"I think that is a great place to start." Paige said as she went to greet her new sisters and Leo.

"Oh such a happy family." Sister Agnes said as she walked towards The Charmed Ones.

Piper was slightly confused; her freezes usually lasted longer than this. Prue seemed to sense that something wasn't right the closer that the nun got to the new group of sisters.

"Piper, freeze her again." Prue said cautiously.

"What, but Prue…" Paige began to protest as Piper threw her hands in the air. To her surprise Sister Agnes seemed to be fighting through the freezing power.

"Oh, this isn't good!" Piper said as she continued to try and freeze the nun.

With one more shake Sister Agnes was able to fully fight off the freeze and stood there with a wide grin on her face.

"Now now Paige, are you sure that you want to be leaving with these witches?" Sister Agnes said as her eyes were consumed in flames and shifted to black. She then waved her arm and sent The Charmed Ones flying into the chapel's stage.

Sister Agnes extended her right hand and powered up a fireball and sent it square into Leo's chest. He screamed and exploded into a mass of orbs and rematerialized on the floor with a pained expression across his face.

"Don't suffer too long whitelighter. I want you to see me kill your pathetic little witch." Sister Agnes said in a cold and emotionless voice.

At the stage, Prue and Paige started to come around and attempted to standup.

"Piper get up, get up!" Prue called as she tried to wake her younger sister.

Piper groaned and moaned while she too started to stand. Once she was up to her feet she looked to Paige and Prue and said, "Ok, that nun is not so holy. What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that isn't Sister Agnes anymore." Paige said as she looked at the nun as she stood over Leo.

Sister Agnes turned her head and looked at the witches with soulless eyes. She threw out her right hand again and shot a fireball straight for Paige. Before either sister could freeze or deflect the fireball something amazing happened, Paige orbed out. The fireball crashed right where she would've been standing, only a mere four inches from Prue. As the scorch mark smoldered Paige reappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

"What happened?" Paige said as she was in shock from the sensation of orbing.

Prue smiled and said, "You orbed, now run both of you!"

Prue swung her arm and sent Sister Agnes into one of the pews head first. She heard a loud crack and hoped that she hadn't just killed an innocent. Prue made her way to Leo and checked on him as Piper and Paige stood closely behind them.

Sister Agnes' body began to stir and a black smoke left her mouth a formed into a transparent figure in a black cloak with clawed red hands.

"I've broken the Charmed circle once before. I'll do it again." The ghostly demon said in the cold voice.

"The Source." Leo muttered.

"Son of a bitch!" Piper shouted and threw her hands in an attempt to blow up The Source however she only managed to destroy a few of the paintings on the wall behind him.

He looked down at the barely breathing body of Sister Agnes before flaming out.

Leo rushed to Sister Agnes and placed his hands over her battered body. After a few worrisome moments his hands began to glow. Shortly thereafter Sister Agnes was able to get up enough to sit on one of the remaining benches.

"Liz, are you alright?" Leo asked as he helped her to her feet.

She smiled and said, "Yes Leo I'm fine. Thank you for healing me. It's been a while since I've needed that." She looked around and saw the cathedral in such a mess. With a heavy sigh she waved her hand and the damaged pews, burned cloths, and disintegrated photos began to repair themselves within a light green glow.

The sisters were stunned. Paige walked over to Sister Agnes and said, "How did you do that?"

Sister Agnes chuckled and said, "There are more beings of light in the world than just angels Paige." She walked over to The Charmed Ones and said, "I've known your mother and grandmother since I was a child and am honored to meet you." Liz turned her attention to Paige and said, "When Patty came to me with you in her arms I was stunned, I didn't know what to think. I hadn't seen her since we were both teenagers and here she was with her whitelighter and this precious baby. I knew that you needed to be hidden, protected from The Elders. Back then they were far stricter than they are even now. So I took you in my arms and did as she asked. I found you a good home and kept you safe until the day that you came looking."

Prue began to tear up. This was all too close to similar to her life and love with Leo. She sniffled and asked, "How did she know?"

"Because destiny told her that one way or another Paige would find her way home." Sister Agnes said as she headed for the door.

**Underworld **

The Oracle walked quickly into The Source's chamber and slammed the door behind her.

"Why didn't you kill them when you had the chance?" She yelled at him.

The Source stood from his thrown and grabbed The Oracle by the waist and pulled her into him. He held her tight and whispered into her ear, "Because Kelis I want them to suffer the loss of a beloved sister again. That can only happen if they begin to form the bond."

She looked at him questioningly and asked, "Aren't you worried that once the bond is formed that they'll be untouchable?"

The Source moved his clawed hand up to her face and held her olive skin between his charred flesh.

"I've killed one witch before, this time I'll kill them all…personally." He said before leaning in and kissing The Oracle passionately.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper, Cole, Leo and Prue were sitting down to a table full of Chinese take-out. It was a rare event that Piper Halliwell didn't cook dinner, but after the last 48 hours they were all looking for simplicity and comfort. The four adults were dressed down wearing pajamas or and t-shirts with shorts.

"Piper, honey are you ok?" Prue asked as she saw Piper pocking at her food with her chopstick.

She looked up and gave a half smile. Then she said, "Sort of. It just feels so strange without Phoebe here. I mean it's been a week but with everything that happened since the memorial service…I just don't know."

Cole held her hand and squeezed it tight. The two didn't need words, he was there to support her, and she was there to be his salvation. Together the two could handle anything.

"I know what you mean. It seems like we were forced into this situation and there isn't anything we can do about it." Prue said as she took a sip of water.

"Yes, but remember Paige didn't ask for this anymore than the rest of us did. She's an innocent, and she's your sister," said Leo.

Just then the doorbell rang and Cole got up to go answer it. After a few seconds the rest of them heard him say, "They're right in through there."

Prue, Piper and Leo waited anxiously as Paige walked into the dining room. She was dressed more casually then when they saw her earlier in the day. The two eldest Charmed Ones gave her warm smiles before Prue said, "Hi Paige. I was wondering when you were going to stop by."

"I would've been by sooner but I needed some time to accept…all of this." Paige sighed then said, "I know you all have a lot going on and I don't want to be a burden to you. I wanted to say thank you for saving me and for healing Sister Agnes," She paused for a moment and looked at Prue and Piper. She gave them a shy smile before saying, "and I was hoping that maybe we can be friends."

Piper, Prue, Leo and Cole shared a quick look and then the two sisters got up from the table and embraced Paige in a hug. As the three sisters parted they heard a familiar voice say, "The Power of Three."

Piper and Prue were stunned. Phoebe had whispered to them from the other side, much like how Grams would from time to time.

"What was that?" Paige asked gently, still so close to her newfound sisters.

Prue smiled and said, "That was Phoebe welcoming you into the family."

"And I can think of some others who would love to do the same." Piper said as she gestured to the attic. "Let's show her what good magic can do."

The five of them walked up to the attic and soon Prue and Piper were chanting the spirit summoning spell as Leo and Cole stood off to the side. There within the circle of burning candles came the familiar shower of golden orbs. As the lights faded there stood Patty and Penny Halliwell.

Patty was shocked to see the young woman in front of her. The resemblance to Prue was uncanny and she did have her great-grandmother's eyes.

"Paige?" Patty said stood there looking at the beautiful young woman.

"Mom?" She replied.

Patty smiled broadly and gave Paige a strong motherly hug. She held her for a few minutes and the two quietly cried into one another's shoulders.

When Patty finally looked up to her youngest daughter with tear stained eyes and said, "Welcome home."

Penny took a step forward and said, "For heaven's sake Patty don't smother the poor girl."

They all laughed and started to talk as Paige finally met the family that took twenty-four years to find.

(A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. "Turning the Paige of Family" was meant to be the replacement for some parts of "Charmed Again Pt.2" and some additional scenes that I felt were missing from the first few episodes of season four. Please let me know what you thought of the changes. Also if you have any ideas on what makes Paige so special, take a guess!)


	16. Blood-to-Blood (Teaser)

**(A/N: **Here is the first installment of "Blood To Blood". I'm merging the episodes "Hell Hath No Fury" with "Enter the Demon", but with a lot of original content. This is a teaser episode that explains some unanswered questions and helps to bridge into the full "Demon Blood" episode.** )**

**Halliwell Manor, Basement**

Piper rolled across the floor and hid behind a few old boxes of Christmas decorations. Her workout clothes were torn and scorched and her face was dirty and slightly bruised.

"Come on Piper, you can do better than that!" Cole said as he threw a low-voltage energy ball in her direction. His bare chest glistened with sweat and his muscles tightened as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Piper shrieked as the energy ball landed only inches from her feet. While still hidden behind the boxes she slowly turned around. Once she was facing Cole's direction she sprang up and shot her hands out forward, freezing Cole as he was firing up an energy ball. She walked out and looked over at Cole. Piper gave him a sad smile and then punched him square in the nose. He quickly unfroze and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Is that better sweetie?" Piper mocked him while helping him up.

Paige who was sitting on the basement stairs let out a loud laugh at Piper's quip.

"Paige, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be upstairs studying with Prue?" Piper said with a subtle glare.

Cole wiped away the trickle of blood coming from his nose and said, "That was good, but don't rely on freezing alone. The Source is too powerful and probably won't freeze. You need to get more comfortable with your exploding power." He then turned his attention to Paige and said, "Oh hey Paige."

"Paige, you really should be upstairs. What are you doing down here anyway?" Piper questioned her new sister as she grabbed her workout towel.

Paige scrunched her face and said, "Well I told Prue that I needed a bathroom break so I came down here from the attic. Now though I think I'd rather go a round or two with a sweaty demon."

Piper glared at her Paige and said, "Eyes to yourself sister, this sweaty demon is mine."

"Piper," said Cole.

"What's the subject today?" Piper asked.

Paige rolled her eyes and said, "Spell casting and magical history. She and Leo are like my old high school administrators."

"Piper," Cole said again.

"Paige, you have to take these lessons seriously. Prue and I had to learn how to be witches the hard way and it took…it took too long. We need you to get there faster; our lives might depend on it."

Paige sighed and said, "I know I know. I had that premonition of what's to come. I just wanna know when the fun stuff starts."

With that Paige pouted then got up and went back up the stairs and headed for the attic.

Piper looked to Cole and said, "I wonder what her problem is? I mean she's got a better understanding of everything than we did. Maybe we're being too hard on her. I mean it can't be easy to adjust to a new family, especially one that comes with a death threat."

"Piper, are you ready to focus?" Cole said as he was sitting down on an old pile of clothing boxes labeled 'Penny'.

"Cole, I am focused but come on you've been gone for a whole week. That's seven cold and lonely nights." Piper said as she started to play with his chest hair.

Cole grabbed her hands and put them down to her waist. With a deviant smile he said, "Yes, but we can't ignore what I learned while I was down there."

"Yeah, The Source wants us dead nothing new there."

"No he needs you dead. After Paige reconstituted The Charmed Ones he lost a considerable amount of supporters. Factions have been forming against him and killing all of you is the only way to bring the demons back under his full control." He paused and looked at her square in the eyes, "I just don't want to lose you."

Piper leaned in and kissed him then pulled away and walked back over to the other side of the basement. She cocked her head to the side and said, "Ok Balthazar, show me what you've got."

**Halliwell Manor, Attic**

"…once witches were under the jurisdiction of The Elders they were assigned whitelighters. Over the millennia there has been a very strict and standard rule that witches and whitelighters maintain a working relationship only. The fear of any inter-species…" Leo was suddenly cut off by Paige.

"Inter-species! What am I a liger or something?" Paige asked with a repulsed look on her face.

Prue chuckled and said, "Of course not sweetie, but the point is that you're unique. There's never been a whiteligher-witch before. We don't know what to really expect. I mean you're already pretty powerful."

Paige smiled and said, "Really?"

Leo gave his wife a smirk and said, "Yes you are. You can already call for a vision simply by touching it, and you've even gotten premonitions without touching anything. Not to mention your orbing is getting better. Soon you'll be able to travel across town, possibly with Piper and Prue."

"That's all great, but when am I going to get the power to kick ass like Prue here or Piper." Paige said as she shoved another lollipop into her mouth.

"Well each of our powers are different Paige. My power of telekinesis grew into astral projection allowing me to not only move objects with my mind but also move my mind itself. Piper only recently got her new power that speeds up molecules the point of explosions after having her freezing power for years…" Prue told her while sitting on Aunt Pearl's pink couch.

Paige took the lollipop out and said, "Yeah, but Phoebe had the power of premonition first and her second power was that lightning thing. I know because I saw it when I had that vision of Shax."

Prue looked a little uncomfortable talking about Phoebe; the wound was still too fresh. Leo saw her face falter and decided to pick up the conversation.

"Paige, Phoebe's empathy power was an advancement of her premonition power. In her premonitions she would often say that she could feel and see what was going on, almost as if she were there. The power of empathy came to her because she was an empathic-psychic, a rare but not unheard of combination of magic. Because of that her power grew rapidly into the ability to project emotions as a form of electro-magical energy."

"So I could get that power too?" Paige asked hopefully.

Prue wasn't sure and then turned to Leo and said, "That's actually a good question. Could Paige develop that power? That power was pretty kick-ass and it helped save our asses more than once. I mean it is the same power as Phoebe had right?"

Leo thought for a moment then said, "No I don't believe so. I'd have to check with The Elders but I'm pretty sure that Paige's power of foresight is different than Phoebe's." He turned his attention directly to Paige and said, "You're half white-lighter meaning you're half pacifist. You might never have an active power like your sisters. Your power of sight seems to have blended with your whitelighter side, causing you to be more removed from the vision. From what you said you see it like it's a movie that plays in your head that you have no control over right?"

"Yeah…" Paige said hesitantly.

"Well then I'm fairly certain that you won't have the same advancements that Phoebe had with her premonition power. When a witch…passes on her or his power stays with both the body and spirit. Phoebe's power didn't pass to you like we originally thought."

"Wait, really?" Prue said as she was now in full Wonder Witch mode.

"Yeah. I, and some of the Elders think that when Paige touched you at the funeral her witch power arrived. It was a combination of that and the blood- to-blood spell that gave her the third power that was needed to reconstitute The Power of Three." He turned and looked at Paige and said, "Since Penny bound all of your powers you've had them unbound since she died four years ago. The only thing was that with The Charmed Ones already whole you didn't receive a Warren power, but probably had access to spell casting and potions. When the time came you developed the power that was needed. We believe that if another one of the sisters would've passed instead that you would've obtained that power."

"So what I'm like the Charmed back-up?" Paige said a little depressed.

Prue put her hand on Paige's shoulder and said, "No sweetie. You're our sister. It's just that our ancestor only ever prophesized three Charmed Ones. With all three of us alive you were able to live a normal life a little longer than the rest of us."

Leo then took his turn and said, "That's the main reason that The Elders decided to back off for now and see what you're capable of. According to them, destiny made you Charmed."

Paige let out a nervous laugh and said, "Huh, no pressure."

"No more than the rest of us Paige. Being a Halliwell means having to do what you might not want to because other people need you to. We've been given a gift and that includes you too. For as much as Piper and I miss Phoebe, we're very glad to get to know our baby sister." Prue said before bringing her into a hug.

"I just wish I would've been able to meet Phoebe too. I feel like I've got a lot to live up to." Paige said wiping away a few tears.

"Don't think like that Paige. Just be yourself and prove to The Elders that you are more than they could ever expect." Leo said.

Prue nodded and said, "Paige Matthews, Whitelighter-witch."

"No no no. Paige Matthews, witchlighter." Paige said with a broad smile.

**The Heavens**

"So the half-breed is forming the connection with her sisters. What should we do?" The male Elder said.

"Odin don't call her that! She is a blessing because without her The Charmed Ones would be dead and soon after the entire Warren line." The female Elder snipped at him.

"Oh please Sandra! Those damn Warren witches have been nothing but trouble since the 1800s. From being reckless with their magic, the one or two dark witches, and now this! The girl is the living embodiment of everything that is forbidden!"

At that Sandra held up her hand and said, "And yet here she is Odin. Remember that it is not you or I who get to decide what happens with her…"

"We are." Came another set of voices.

There among the heavens walked a middle aged white man with greying hair and a short beard. Next to him was a regal black woman with long braided hair, and finally a younger Asian man. All three of them were dressed in shimmering golden robes.

"You have no business here!" Odin nearly spat at them.

"You should watch your tongue Elder. We, Angels of Destiny do not answer to you." The female angel said.

"Of course, what can we do for you Angels of Destiny?" Sandra said as she bowed her head.

The older male angel smiled gently and said, "Ah Sandra I am so glad that you ascended to this level. The Heavens are very grateful to have your compassionate heart here."

Odin snorted and said, "Get to the point."

The younger angel said, "The point Odin is that Paige Matthews is and will remain Charmed. Her purpose is far greater than The Elders could ever foresee."

Odin had a look of concern wash over his face and said, "What…what do you mean?"

"She was the failsafe for the Charmed Destiny. However this wasn't the original design." The older male angel said.

Sandra's eyes went wide and she said, "The grand design has changed?"

The female angel smiled and said, "Slightly. One of the sisters was always meant to die. However we were expecting the eldest. This change of expectations has shifted the scale of power more in favor of Good. The two senior Charmed Ones are powerful within their own right, and Paige's unique background elevates her power. She has a lot of potential."

"Because of that potential you will not interfere with the Warren line of witches…for some time. Allow destiny to run its course free of your bias." The younger angel said.

Odin glared and said, "As you wish."


	17. Author's Note: Call to Readers

Author's Note: I'm having some writer's block, and I would love to hear from my readers. Where do you want to see this story go? What would you like to see happen with Paige's "potential"? What about Prue and Leo, or Piper and Cole's relationships? Should This follow more Canon episodes? Let me know any of your thoughts! I'll read them, take them under consideration and then start writing again. Hopefully it won't be too long before the next update. I have a plan in mind for this story, I just need a little help getting over this bump. Thanks! 


	18. Blood-to-Blood PT2

**Previously on "A Different Destiny" - **

_The younger angel said, "The point Odin is that Paige Matthews is and will remain Charmed. Her purpose is far greater than The Elders could ever foresee."_

_Odin had a look of concern wash over his face and said, "What…what do you mean?"_

"_She was the failsafe for the Charmed Destiny. However this wasn't the original design." The older male angel said._

_Sandra's eyes went wide and she said, "The grand design has changed?"_

_The female angel smiled and said, "Slightly. One of the sisters was always meant to die. However we were expecting the eldest. This change of expectations has shifted the scale of power more in favor of Good. The two senior Charmed Ones are powerful within their own right, and Paige's unique background elevates her power. She has a lot of potential."_

"_Because of that potential you will not interfere with the Warren line of witches…for some time. Allow destiny to run its course free of your bias." The younger angel said._

_Odin glared and said, "As you wish."_

**Paige's Apartment, late night**

After the long day of learning and training with her new sisters, Paige walked through her small but charming apartment wearing fuzzy pajamas and bunny slippers. She took a sip of her tea as she sat down in her living space. Next to her was the box that Sister Agnes had given her only a few weeks ago. It was such a shock to Paige to think that her life had changed so drastically within the last few weeks. She had mixed feelings about all that has happened. She was happy to be reunited with her sisters; however it only happened at the cost of her older sister's life. She wondered if she would have met them had Phoebe not been killed. It was a question that seemed to be keeping her up at night.

As she looked through the box of items given to her by her mother she found wonderful things. There was the baby blanket that all three of her sisters had once been bundled up in, a few photos of Patty and Penny Halliwell, and a few of her sisters as toddlers, and a few older pictures of which she could only assume were her ancestors. It amazed Paige to think that she came from such a long and strong family of women. Then she noticed there was a small pink teddy bear with, "Daddy's Girl" stitched across it.

"This must've been from Sam." Paige mumbled to herself.

As Paige held the teddy bear she was pulled into a vision._ She saw Patty and Sam arguing with Penny over what to do with Paige. As the argument calmed down and everyone started to simply be glad that the new baby was happy and healthy Penny asked if they'd thought of a name. Patty stuttered but Sam was quick to pick up with an answer._

"_Paige. It was my mother's maiden name. Plus it fits in with the Halliwell 'P' tradition." He said with a wide and proud smile._

She came out of the vision and had a bright smile on her face. She played with the bear for a few minutes as if she was a child and for that moment she was happy, for the first time in weeks.

"Well, well, well, isn't this sweet," said a cold male voice with an English accent.

She turned around and screamed. There stood a tall baling white man dressed in black from head to toe, including a long black trench coat.

He smiled and said, "Scream all you want it won't help you now."

Then she remembered what Prue had told her about if she was ever in trouble. She carefully backed away from the couch and looked to the ceiling and screamed, "Le-!" but before she could finish calling for help she felt an intense burning sensation in her abdomen. When she looked down she saw a long black arrow sticking out from her ribcage. The pain was unimaginable and she collapsed to the floor.

The man in black walked over to her and knelt down. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. Then he grabbed her in his arms and sad, "I'm so sorry we had to meet like this darling. I'll make it up to you over the next century or two."

With that he dissolved into a buzzing mix of black and purple orbs and they were gone.

**Halliwell Manor, Kitchen**

Sitting at the kitchen table was Prue, Leo, Piper and Cole. Each of them were dressed down for the evening in pajamas, shorts, and t-shirts. Piper swirled her spoon in her cup of tea and just stared at it while Cole took another sip of his beer. Meanwhile Prue was picking at some left overs and Leo was nibbling on a candy bar. It was a depressing sight, something all too familiar in the manor these days.

"So what're we gonna do?" Piper asked while still staring into her tea.

"What do you mean?" said Prue as she ate a piece of lasagna.

Piper sighed and said, "I mean us all here. What're we going to do? Our lives have been turned upside down in the last couple of weeks and it's starting to take its toll."

"I think that's an understatement," said Cole as he finished his beer.

"Well what can we do? Phoebe is gone and we have to find some way of living without her. As hard as that's gonna be we have to," Prue said with a shrug.

Piper narrowed her eyes and said, "I just feel like there is this emptiness, like I'm just waiting for her to walk through that door."

"I think it'll take time but I believe you two can get through it. We all can," said Leo, finally speaking up.

Piper turned to Leo and said, "Do you really think it'll be that easy? I mean first Mom, then Grams, and now Phoebe. I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Death is never easy Piper. Hell I've caused more of it than I can remember and I've seen what those left behind go through. It's painful and it nearly kills you but you get through it, because really your choices are either to survive it or to die," Cole said try to comfort his girlfriend.

"No one is going to die, none of us. We're in this together, to support each other." Prue said with a hint of fire in her voice. She paused then said, "Besides, we need to be strong for Paige. At least until she gets used to…things."

Piper couldn't help but laugh a little at that remark. "Paige isn't the solution to our problems Prue. She can't just replace…"

"I never said anything about replace." Prue said in a very low and angry tone. She took a breath then said, "What I mean is that Paige needs us now. You and I…we're all here to grieve for Phoebe, but Paige needs our protection. You remember how hard it was when we first got our powers. It's our job to keep her safe; to make sure that what happened to Phoebe never happens to one of us again, ever."

Leo held his wife's hand and said, "We aren't going to let that happen Prue."

Piper frowned and hugged Prue and said, "You're right, I'm sorry. She's our baby sister too and we need to protect her, befriend her, instead of training her in witch-boot camp."

Everyone laughed at Piper's humor. For as angry she can get, and wildly emotional she has always been funny and sweet at her core. It was what has allowed her to stay the strong woman that she is today.

As they all wiped away a few tears of sadness and relief Leo said, "Oh I did get some news earlier this evening about Paige. The Elders have decided unanimously to let Paige stay here on Earth."

"That's great Leo! We should let Paige know. I know how upset she's been since having her first vision of Mom, Sam and Gram's fight about The Elders. The poor girl was afraid that she'd be dissected." Piper said as she got herself some more tea.

Prue cleared her plate and said, "Tomorrow, for tonight let's let her sleep. I think we really wore her out with all this training."

"But the training is good. She needs to be prepared, we all do. The Source could attack at any time and we need to be ready." Cole said grabbing another beer and handing one to Leo.

"And we will be Cole." Leo said as he cracked his bottle open.

Prue came back to the table with four bowls and spoons. She smiled widely and said, "Ok, who wants ice cream?"

**Halliwell Manor, Next Day**

"What smells so good?" Prue asked with a big smile as she headed into the kitchen to see Piper stacking pancakes.

"Comfort food. I've got pancakes, sausage, strawberries and cream, wheat rolls, turkey bacon, and omelets. "

Prue looked at her sister with a hint of concern and said, "Piper honey, are you sure you're not over doing it a little bit?"

Piper finished laying out all the food on the counter and said, "No, not really. I mean I miss Phoebe and us all talking last night helped. I just figured what better way to honor Phoebe than to enjoy our lives as much as possible." She looked around and said, "Have you seen Cole, what about Leo?"

"Leo's finishing in the shower then he'll be down. I told him to come hungry as I imagined you cooked for an army."

Piper rolled her eyes then said, "Cole! Wherever the hell you are mister you better shimmer your ass over here right now."

The two sisters waited anxiously for a moment and nothing happened.

"Cole! Hurry it up or I'll summon your ass!" Piper waited and this time he appeared through a ripple in the air.

"Piper! I was in the middle of interrogating an Upper Level Demon! You can't just keep calling out to me like that. If I'm fighting for my life I can't have my girlfriend screaming in my head. It could get me killed." Cole ranted.

Piper ushered him to his seat at the kitchen table, obviously ignoring Cole's complaint.

"What's with all the food?" Cole as in a grumpy tone as he got settled in.

"Piper's going to feed us into happiness." Prue said with a wink to her sister.

Piper sets a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Cole and says, "That's right. Last night got me thinking that we've been focusing so much on what we don't have and not being grateful for who and what we do."

Cole started to dig in and said, "Well babe, if cooking helps you heal then I can appreciate the process."

Piper smiled wide and gave him a kiss on his head. Meanwhile Prue snorted and muttered under her breath.

"What was that _Prudence_? I have syrup in my ears." Cole said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Nothing at all just the kind of piggish response I'd expect from a _demon_." She responded with a wicked smile.

"Prue, now be nice." Leo said as he entered the kitchen. "Hey Piper, Cole."

"I think if Prue wasn't being nice I would've been through the wall by now Leo," said Cole.

"Oh you would've been through that wall months ago sweetie." Piper said as she handed Leo and Prue their plates.

"I have no doubt." Cole said with a light chuckle.

"So Piper did you call Paige for breakfast?" Prue asked as she drank some orange juice.

Piper smiled and said, "Yes I did actually. She didn't answer though. I left her a message saying that we were having brunch and that she should come by for some non-demon sisterly bonding."

"It's 10:30am. Do you think she sleeps in this late on a Saturday?" Cole asked.

Prue chuckled and said, "Phoebe wouldn't wake up until noon some days, and then she'd nap by three."

"Yeah, I used to think that her premonitions and empathy took a lot out of her. Then after talking with her she just said that she needed the sleep so she could still be "perky in the face of danger"," Leo laughed as he held Prue's hand.

The four of them continued to eat, laugh, and tell stories. It was the first time that they truly felt optimistic about the future.

**Underworld**

"DaKen why is the half-bred still breathing? You were ordered to take her out!" The tall black man screamed at the darklighter who had kidnapped Paige.

He looked from his aggressor and then to Paige and said, "She's too beautiful to kill MarKen. The arrow I shot her with didn't kill her; it only caused her to be ill. Somehow she's fighting off the effects of the poison. Strength like that shouldn't just be vanquished. She could be a real asset to us and our cause."

MarKen considered what he was saying and nodded in agreement. He sat next to Paige who was lying on a straw cot within the Underworld cavern. He admired her porcelain skin, her ruby lips, and her raven hair. He touched her shoulder and said, "How do you plan to get her to cooperate with us in taking down The Source?"

"Easy. We give her the darklight potion and in six hours she's ours." DaKen said with a wicked smile.


	19. Blood-to-Blood Pt3

**(A/N: **Hello everyone! I had planned on the last update to be the conclusion of the **"Blood to Blood"** episode however I wasn't 100% certain on the direction I wanted it to go. Now that it's been drafted up I'm very excited to see what you all think of it. Keep an eye out for the next episode,** "Piper, Paige and Who?")**

**Previously on "A Different Destiny" - **

"_So Piper did you call Paige for breakfast?" Prue asked as she drank some orange juice._

_Piper smiled and said, "Yes I did actually. She didn't answer though. I left her a message saying that we were having brunch and that she should come by for some non-demon sisterly bonding."_

_ X_

"_DaKen why is the half-bred still breathing? You were ordered to take her out!" The tall black man screamed at the darklighter who had kidnapped Paige._

_He looked from his aggressor and then to Paige and said, "She's too beautiful to kill MarKen. The arrow I shot her with didn't kill her; it only caused her to be ill. Somehow she's fighting off the effects of the poison. Strength like that shouldn't just be vanquished. She could be a real asset to us and our cause."_

_MarKen considered what he was saying and nodded in agreement. He sat next to Paige who was lying on a straw cot within the Underworld cavern. He admired her porcelain skin, her ruby lips, and her raven hair. He touched her shoulder and said, "How do you plan to get her to cooperate with us in taking down The Source?"_

"_Easy. We give her the darklight potion and in six hours she's ours." DaKen said with a wicked smile._

**Halliwell Manor, Late Afternoon**

Piper walked through the kitchen again holding her phone up to her ear and said, "Paige, it's Piper. When you get this give me a call, please."

"Still no answer?" Prue asked from the doorway.

"No and that's the third time I've called since brunch ended. I don't know why she isn't answering any of our calls."

"Sweetie, maybe she just needs some alone time. I think we can be a bit hard to take in large dosages." Prue joked to lighten the mood; however Piper didn't look any more relaxed.

"Maybe we should see if Leo can sense her? I just get this nagging feeling that something isn't right." Piper said as she busied herself by cleaning the dishes.

"Piper I think you're over reacting. I really think Paige just needs some space. Remember how Phoebe used to feel crowded by us? Paige might be feeling the same way right now."

Piper shook her head and said, "No this is not a sister thing. This is a witch thing. Paige could be in real danger and I think we should make sure she's not de…in any danger."

Prue sighed defeated and looked up to the ceiling and shouted, "Leo!"

Instantly a shower of blue and white orbs appeared and rained down from the kitchen ceiling. When the orbs fully materialized there stood Leo. He looked slightly panicked and his face and clothes here covered in mud.

"What happened to you Leo? You're filthy!" Prue said while she looked over her husband.

"I had to heal a charge and she was in a very, um muddy situation." Leo said has he headed towards the sink to wash-up.

"Leo we need you to sense for Paige. She hasn't been answering any of our calls all day." Piper said slightly frantic.

Leo frowned and said, "Piper maybe you should back off a little bit. I mean she might just need to adjust to things for a little while."

Prue snickered then said, "See this is what I say."

"No, listen up you two. Stress or no stress Paige would've answered by now. I know I've been hard on the girl, but I know my sisters. Now please just do as I ask!" Piper said with exhausted breath.

Leo didn't even bother to argue as he closed his eyes and sensed for Paige. Moments passed and Leo's face tensed as if he was struggling to remember something. When he opened his eyes he looked panicked.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Prue asked as fear crept into her voice.

"I can't sense her anywhere Prue." He then looked to Piper and said, "I think you were right to worry. If I can't sense her then she must be in the…"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" A voice from the dining room said.

Piper, Prue, and Leo turned to see Paige standing there dressed in a short black dress with red leather boots and her hair slicked back into a ponytail.

"Paige! Where have you been? I've been calling your cellphone all day!" Piper said as she drilled holes into her baby sister with her glare.

Prue looked Paige up and down and said, "Yeah Paige, what happened?"

"Oh I fell asleep and I guess I forgot to charge the battery. Sorry sis." Paige said in a monotone voice.

Leo looked confused and said, "That still doesn't explain why I couldn't sense you Paige. I couldn't sense you then you were suddenly here. How do you explain that?"

Prue caught on to Leo's line of questioning and quickly followed up. "Yeah Paige, what gives? Did you find some way to cloak yourself from Leo?"

"No I…" Paige began to protest then her expression changed. She looked Piper dead in the eyes and said, "Screw it!"

Paige disappeared in a cloud of violet and indigo orbs, nothing like her true orbs as a whitelighter.

"I've only ever seen that color of orbs from a whitelighter who's a step away from turning." Leo mumbled in disbelief to himself.

"Turning? Turning into what?" Piper questioned.

"A darklighter." Paige's voice came from behind them.

As the two witches and the whitelighter turned around Paige held out her right hand and within a cloud of black smoke summoned a crossbow. She held the weapon like an expert and pointed it squarely at Leo's chest.

"Easy now Paige, you don't want to do something you'll regret." Prue said as she held her hands out as if to calm Paige down.

"I regret nothing now Prue. I've found my true calling." Paige smiled then looked over her right shoulder and called out, "DaKen!"

Next to Paige came a swirling and buzzing cloud of violet and black orbs, the signature arrival of a darklighter. The newly materialized darklighter took a few steps up to Paige and whispered into her ear. Paige smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What the hell is this Paige?" Piper yelled.

"This is my new fiancé Piper. Aren't you so happy for me?" said Paige as she kept the crossbow lined up with Leo's chest.

"Paige dear, let's not tease your sisters." DaKen said sweetly.

Prue snorted and said, "Yeah Paige, listen to your psycho boyfriend over there." With that Prue waved her hand sent both Paige and DaKen hurling into the china cabinet.

Piper was the next to move. She flung out her hands and quickly froze a disoriented Paige and the darklighter.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper shrieked.

"I'm not sure but I do know that it's all because of that ass'lighter over there!" Prue said as she walked to the knives and pulled out the largest they had.

Piper watched as Prue headed to the darklighter with the knife and she stepped in front of her.

" No no, too messy! Besides that's my best knife you can't vanquish a darklighter with that." She said as she grabbed the knife out of Prue's hand and placed it back on the counter.

"Fine. So how do we vanquish the darklighter? The last time we were up against one Leo orbed him Up There where they…what did they do Leo?" Prue turned and asked her husband.

Leo looked uncomfortable and said, "Um, I'd rather not say. Let's just say that he didn't suffer for long."

The two witches looked at one another and shared an awkward moment before getting back to the situation at hand.

"Piper can you blow him up like you blew up the Lizard Demon the other day?" Leo suggested as he looked to see Paige and DaKen still frozen on the ground.

She looked uneasy, but Piper flicked her hands nonetheless. To her surprise the darklighter began to shake and a moment later he exploded in fire and darklighter goo. As soon as DaKen was vanquished Paige unfroze. She looked to her right were her lover was and she couldn't find him. It didn't make any sense to her, he was right there and then…he wasn't. Piper. She must've vanquished him. Paige looked up at her sisters with fury in her eyes.

"Ok Paige, easy now. Let's not get our thong in a twist." Prue said as she held out her hand to used her power to hold Paige in place.

Paige struggled to get out of the telekinetic hold but wasn't able to move. Then her body became enveloped in violet and black orbs, however she wasn't able to teleport out. She rematerialized and shouted, "Damn it! Let me go you bitch!"

"Hey!" Piper scolded her younger and now evil sister.

"Piper go check the book to see if there's a way to get the darklighter out of Paige. I can't move or I'll lose my hold on her." Prue said hastily.

She nodded at her sister then turned and went to check the book. As soon as Piper was gone Prue began to stumble and sway. A little trickle of blood poured out of Prue's nose as she steadied herself against the wall.

"Prue you can't keep using your power like that! You're hurting yourself!" Leo shouted at his wife.

"I don't have…much of a choice. You saw Piper's freeze wear off." She said as her hand began to shake.

Paige smiled and said, "Awe, is the big bad Prue getting tired? And here I thought you were Super Witch."

Leo walked over to behind Prue and placed his hands on either side of her head. As his hands began to glow Prue's nose stopped bleeding and she was more stable.

"Thanks Leo." Prue said. Her words were few, but between her and Leo she was never the most expressive.

"That's only a temporary solution honey. We need to find a way of detoxing Paige." Leo said as held a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I've got one!" Piper said as she raced back to the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hand.

Leo took the paper and said, "This could work. Prue let her go."

Prue's eyes widened as she look between her sister and her husband.

"It's ok I've got her." Piper said with a comforting smile.

"Oh give me a break." Paige said as she rolled her eyes.

Prue released Paige of her telekinetic hold and immediately she began to orb-out. Piper was quicker however and she froze Paige mid-orb.

"So turns out that the only way to convert a whitelighter against his or her will is by giving them a nasty potion that poisons their essence." Piper said as she walked over to the stove and started to brag her potions pot.

Prue and Leo followed and Prue said, "Ok, so what is there a potion to reverse it?"

"Yep, it's pretty basic, should take less than half an hour to brew once I have the ingredients ready." Piper said as she filled the pot with a quarter cup of water.

"Will your freeze hold that long?" Leo asked.

Piper looked through the cabinet and without turning back around said, "It had better."

For the next twenty minutes Piper made the reversal potion while Prue and Leo stood guard over a frozen Paige. If Piper's freeze wore off they would be ready to contain her.

"Leo, Prue, get your butts over here." Piper called and they quickly followed.

"Is it ready Piper?" Prue asked eagerly.

Piper winced and said, "Not quite. It's missing two important ingredients." She then motioned between herself and Prue as she said, "A little of our blood and," then she pointed at Leo, "The freely given orbs of a whitelighter."

Prue wasted no time in turning behind her and grabbing the paring knife to cut them with. She slit her left index finger and let the blood trickle down into the potion. She handed the knife to Piper and she repeated it. With each spill of blood the potion began to smoke and it had a soft blue glow. Next Leo held out his left hand and closed his eyes. Moments later his hand had dematerialized into orbs. He picked a few of the swirling orbs before his hand became solid again. Leo then sprinkled the glowing orbs into the potion and it erupted with a bright white energy.

"Whoa Piper is that what it's supposed to do?" Prue asked enchanted by the settling potion.

"Um, I think so. I kinda had to make this a combo potion; one to detox the whitelighter in her, another to restore the witch to full strength." Piper said as she filled the steaming translucent liquid into the potion vile.

Piper, Prue, and Leo walked to standing in front of the still frozen Paige. With the potion vile in one hand Piper unfroze Paige with the other.

"You…you'll pay for what you've done!" Paige screamed as she came out of the freeze.

"I don't think so sis." Prue said with a cocky smile. "Piper now!"

Piper threw the potion at Paige's feet and the vile shattered upon impact. It was then that the shimmering liquid became a vapor of white light that rose up and engulfed Paige. When the vapor cleared there stood Paige, completely disoriented.

"Wha…what happened? Why does my head feel like I just went ten rounds with the Hulk?" Paige said as she looked around the kitchen. "Um, who destroyed the kitchen?"

Prue, Piper and Leo chuckled and Piper said, "You did my wicked wicked sister."

Paige gave a sheepish grin as she knew that the next this was going to be cleaning the mess that she had someone made in Piper's kitchen.

**P3, Evening**

Later that night at P3 Piper, Prue, Paige and Leo sat in the alcove that was their spot. Prue was dressed in a tight black halter style dress, Leo was wearing a black and silver threaded button down shirt, Piper wore a sage green dress with a heart neckline, and Paige wore a pink flowing cap sleeve dress. The group was looking hot and really enjoying the live performance by Nickelback.

"Seriously guys, thank you so much for changing me back. I still can't believe I destroyed your kitchen Piper!" Paige said as she took a sip of her mineral water.

"Oh Paige don't worry about it. You aren't truly a Halliwell until you've become a demon or something at least once." Piper said as she sipped her Long Island.

Paige looked shocked and asked, "Really?"

Prue held up her hand first and said, "Possessed by a murderous spirit."

Piper held up her hand and said, "Wendigo and Banshee."

Finally Leo held up his hand and said, "Phoebe was possessed by The Shadow, and turned into a Warlock…"

"On my wedding day." Prue finished with a playful slap to Leo's chest.

"And I get turned into a darklighter by those two idiots." Paige said rolling her eyes.

Prue put her drink down and said, "Two? I thought the only darklighter was the one Piper vanquished."

"No there were two. When I woke up there were two of them. The first was DaKen, the dead cutie. The second was MarKen, he was DaKen's boss."

Prue and Piper shared a concerned look. Then Piper said, "Well I just hope this guy got the message not to mess with The Charmed Ones."


	20. S4Ep4: Piper, Paige, and Who? Pt1

"**Piper, Paige, and Who?"**

**Halliwell Manor, Dawn**

The cool crisp autumn air blew through the open window in her bedroom. There she was tossing and turning under the silk sheets. Her raven hair was a pillowed mess, and her cream skin glistened in the early morning light with sweet sweat. Prue Halliwell was in the middle of the same nightmare she'd had nearly every night for the past week.

_Prue stared at the blue-grey demon for what seemed like an eternity in her mind. She saw her sister get thrown through the wall and her heart broke. She was supposed to protect Piper and Phoebe at all costs and now one was lost and the other lay dying. She got to her feet and rushed to save her innocent only to be hit with a concussion blast from Shaq. As she flew through the wall she remembered thinking, "So this is how I'll die."_

Prue awoke with a panic caught in her throat as she breathed heavily, her body shaking from the nightmare once again. She looked to her left for Leo but saw no one. As her mind calmed she remembered that he was off in South America helping a new witch learn his power of mimicry. It was moments like this that she wished Leo were here. He was her comfort and silent support. She breathed a heavy sigh and tried to go back to sleep.

**Underworld**

"Let's see how far I can push you before you break witch." The Oracle said as she sprinkled a blue powder over her crystal ball.

_**Credits/Intro Song: **__"Angels Would Fall" by Melissa Etheridge_

…I've crept into your temple  
>I have slept upon your pew<br>I've dreamed of the divinity  
>Inside and out of you<br>I want it more than truth  
>I can taste it on my breath<br>I would give my life just for a little death…

**Prudence Victoria Halliwell: **31 yrs old - Telekinesis & Astral projection

**Piper Marie Halliwell: **28 yrs old - Molecular immobilization & Molecular combustion

**Paige Elizabeth Matthews: **25 yrs old -Clairvoyance, Orbing, Sensing

**Leonardo James Wyatt:** 77 yrs old (looks 27) - Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Photogenesis, Sensing, Hovering, Memory manipulation & Regeneration

**Coleridge Benjamin Turner:** 116 yrs old (looks 33) - Energy balls, Demonic form, Super strength, & Shimmering

**Darryl John Morris: **30 yrs old - Mortal

**The Oracle: **Unknown age (looks 27) - Smoking, Clairvoyance, Crystal Gazing, Enchantment, Hexing, & Invisibility

**The Source: **Unknown age - Flaming, Super strength, Telekinesis, Fire balls, Demonic control, Summoning, Persuasion, Astral projection, Mind reaping, & Conjuring

**Halliwell Manor, Morning**

Piper Halliwell came down the stairs with a little bounce to her feet. It had been nine days with no demonic activity, other than Cole dodging bounty hunters and she was enjoying every moment of it. It was hard for her to accept that her life might be finally leveling off, especially after losing Phoebe. It was no secret that she was still grieving but she had found a way to still live over the last two months. She had Cole, Prue, Leo, and Paige whom she was getting rather close to. She wouldn't say they were sisterly close just yet, but they were friends and she cared about her a lot.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw Prue sitting at the table nose deep into her coffee cup. Without saying a word Piper softly walked passed her sister and stood behind her, leaned in close and said, "Prue!"

Prue jerked forward and spilled her coffee all over her pajamas and the table. She silently cursed to herself and started to clean up. She quickly turned around and said, "Piper! What the hell?"

Piper couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her sister completely disheveled. It was a rare event when Ms. Proper Prue wasn't at the top of her game, even at 8am.

"I'm sorry, but if you were any deeper in that coffee you were going to need a snorkel." Piper said with a muffled laugh.

Prue simply glared at her and said, "Well, I haven't been sleeping very well lately."

Piper rung out a washcloth and handed it to Prue then said, "Have you tried chamomile tea?"

"I think this is beyond herbal tea Piper." Prue paused then said, "I keep dreaming about the day Shax attached here in the manor."

Piper frowned and rubbed Prue's arm in support. Then she said, "Prue what happened to Phoebe wasn't your fault. Hell if I hadn't been in the Under…"

"No. Don't you start too. Besides it was weird, I didn't dream about Phoebe." Prue said as she tossed the rag into the sink.

"But the day Shax attacked was when…how we lost Phoebe."

"Yeah but the weird part about the dream was that it was you and I that faced Shax, not Phoebe and I." Prue grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and said, "I know what Leo told me. I originally died at the hands of some crazy witch-practitioner, you were in the Underworld…not judging, and Phoebe was left to take care of the SWAT team that rushed the hospital after I died. Then time rewound and Phoebe and I were right back in the manor with Dr. Griffins."

"But your dream was different?" Piper asked as she started to eat a bagel.

Prue nodded and said, "Yeah. It was weird. It was exactly what happened, but not WHO it happened to."

"Well Prue, I think you need to just relax and not stress so much about it. It was only a dream after all."

"Yeah I guess." Prue said as she gave Piper a small smile and walked out of the kitchen.

**Underworld**

Deep within the Source's bed chamber there on the red silk sheeted bed laid the nude form of The Oracle. She was wrapped in the scaly green arms of The Source whose face was covered by shadows of the fire lit cavern.

"You know one of these days I might have to tell you how I see us ending this arrangement." She said as she let her fingers dance across his strong and sweaty chest.

The Source let out a low and malevolent laugh and said, "Selena, I'm sure anything you see regarding our arrangement is clouded by your ambition."

"I have no ambition other than to please you Ke…"

"Don't say that name! I forbade it when I assumed this position!" The Source barked at her.

The Oracle was quiet for a moment then she smiled sweetly and said, "Which position did you assume?"

The Source let out a low chuckle and rolled over with The Oracle pinned below his large form. He began to kiss her neck and she smiled wide as she allowed him to take her in passion once more.

**Halliwell Manor, Attic**

Another page moved telekinetically as Prue flipped through the Book of Shadows while sitting on Pearl's couch. She had been looking through the book for a while now and had come up empty-handed. She hung her head and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Knock knock." A soft voice called from the doorway.

Prue picked her head up and looked to see Paige standing there dressed in jeans, a purple blouse and a white blazer.

"What're you doing here, playing hooky?" Prue asked her with a deviant smile.

Paige walked up to the couch and sat down. Then she said, "Actually no. I decided to spend my lunch hour with Piper and her leftover pot roast. It is my favorite meal after all."

Prue looked confused and said, "Wait, lunch hour. How did you get from South Bay to here for lunch?"

"I orbed. I'm actually getting quite good at it. Leo even said I might be able to travel with passengers soon."

"Good. We could use another cosmic taxi in this family."

Paige laughed and said, "Yeah it's about the only power I can control. My visions still come and go as they please."

Prue looked at Paige for a moment then said, "Visions. Hey do you ever have really weird dreams? I mean like since getting your powers?"

Paige gave her a face that said, 'duh'. Then she said, "I have seen giant lizards, ghosts, been turned into a warlock/darklighter, threatened by The Elders and I get scary visions of the past and future. My dreams haven't been normal since I met you my dear sister."

Prue hit her leg playfully and said, "I'm serious. I've been having these really weird dreams. I keep dreaming about the day that Shax attacked Phoebe and I here in the manor."

"Well I'm not surprised. My friend deals a lot with grief counseling at social services. She says that the closer you are to a loss the harder it is to process. Weird dreams are a way to process your feelings." Paige said with a sympathetic look.

Prue frowned and said, "It feels like more than that." She sighed then said, "I know I'm not the psychic sister but I trust my instincts."

"Not to sound like such a newb, but can't you use magic to find your answer?" Paige asked as she held the book in her lap and started to flip the pages.

"Oh I wish it was that easy. Anything I'd do has to be unselfish; otherwise it has a chance of backfiring." Prue said sounding more defeated than before.

"I don't understand how we can have all this power and not be allowed to do anything to help ourselves or each…" Paige stopped talking as she read over the next page in the book. She turned to book to Prue and said, "I thought you said you didn't find anything in here."

Prue looked at the page and said in disbelief, "This wasn't here before."

Paige gave her a questioning look and said, "How can a spell like that just appear out of nowhere?"

Prue smiled at her sister and said, "Magic. Probably Grams, or Mom or Phoebe. Our family is pretty good at helping out whenever possible, even in death."

"Well I think whoever wanted to help you is a great gal. Now let's get this party started." Paige said with a wide smile.

**Halliwell Manor, Kitchen**

"Cole, you're being so stubborn about this!" Piper said angrily as Cole grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"No I'm being practical. You and Prue are vulnerable with Paige still learning her powers; powers which aren't very active either. She's showing great promise but if something big happened what is she gonna do premonition the demon to hell?"

Piper scowled and said, "Prue and I are more than capable of defending ourselves and Paige. Besides this isn't about us, it's about you and those damn bounty hunters."

Cole went back to the fridge and started to grab items for a sandwich. Then he said, "I can take care of myself too Piper. The bounty hunters are getting tired of getting themselves killed trying to capture me. Sooner or later…"

"Sooner or later they could catch you off guard and kill you. Bounty hunters aren't bunyips Cole!"

Cole nearly spit out his food as he laughed at the comparison. Once he got his composure he held Piper's hand and said, "I know what you're trying to do Piper and I love you for it. Right now I don't need you to save me; I need you to look out for yourself and your sisters. Once The Source is vanquished I'll take the power stripping potion, I promise."

Piper sighed in defeat and then leaned in and kissed Cole.

"Opps, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Paige said as she walked in from the living room.

Cole and Piper pulled apart and Cole said, "Nope, just our same fight."

Piper slapped him on the chest and said, "Anyway, why're you still here Paige? Not that I don't like spending time with you, but wasn't your lunch hour over ten minutes ago?"

Paige frowned and said, "Yeah, but I called and told my boss I needed to take the afternoon off for a family emergency."

"Who told you about the family emergency line?" Piper asked.

"Prue, it's her emergency. I'm helping her resolve her dream issue. That's why I came down here from the attic. I need to get some beetle toe."

"Beetle toe? Are you casting a sleeping spell?" Piper said as she headed to the cabinet that held the magical herbs.

"Sort of. We're using the Lucid Dreaming Spell with some modifications. It's actually pretty cool."

Piper handed Paige the beetle toe and said, "Well, Prue knows what she's doing so you'll learn a lot through this. Hopefully she finds the answers she is looking for."

Paige smiled and said, "Thanks Piper. If anything goes wonky I'll let you know."

Paige orbed out and left Piper and Cole alone in the kitchen again.

"Are you worried?" Cole asked.

"When have you ever known me not to worry Cole? I just hope Prue isn't looking for trouble and bringing Paige along with her."

Back in the attic Paige orbed in just as Prue was lighting the two long white tapered candles. She walked over and handed the blue powder to Prue and said, "Piper wishes you luck."

Prue took the powder and sprinkled in around the candles. Then she said, "Knowing I have your guys' backing means the world to me. I just need to get these nightmares resolved or I won't be able to focus on anything."

"Ok so what's next?" Paige asked as she headed to the book.

"Well the spell that appeared next to the Lucid Dream page was very specific…"

"I'd say so. It was titled 'Prue's Answer'." Paige said as she rolled her eyes.

Prue gave her littlest sister a look then said, "Exactly. The wording is in the first person meaning I'm the one casting it. You're here as my insurance policy in case something freaky happens."

"You think it's gonna get freaky here?"

"This is a spell to hopefully resolve my nightmare. I wouldn't be surprised." Prue said as she copied the spell onto a piece of paper.

"Are you ready?" Paige asked.

"As ready as I can be. I should probably get comfortable." Prue said as she put down some pillows on the couch.

Paige brought the ritual table a little closer so that Prue could cast it from the couch.

"Ok here goes nothing." Prue said then she took a deep breath then recited the spell, "In sun I walk, in moon I sleep, my mind is troubled deep. These visions haunt and scream, my mind unable to let go, spirits watch over as I dream, send me to that place I know."

Prue lit the spell on fire and placed the burning page in the metal dish on the alter table. The two sisters waited for a moment to see if the spell had worked.

"Do you feel any different?" Paige asked after a few moments of silence.

"No I feel fine. Maybe it didn't…" Prue couldn't finish what she had wanted to say as her head dropped to her chest and her body was covered in a soft red light.

"Prue?" Paige said as she tried to wake up her sister.

**Halliwell Manor, Attic**

In a red light Prue Halliwell appeared and looked around to see that she was still sitting on the couch in the attic. She looked around and saw that Paige was now gone, so was the alter table and the book was back on its podium. She got up off the couch and looked through the book for the spell that she'd just cast. As she was flipping through the book she heard what sounded like her sisters coming in to check on her. As the footsteps grew louder she heard her voice and Prue froze.

"All I'm saying Piper is that I think you need to cut her a little more slack. Paige isn't going to get being a witch overnight you know."

"Yeah but the girl could try a little harder. I mean I'm not loving this big sister gig, but we've all got our crosses to bear you know."

The voices grew closer and Prue could hardly breathe.

"Piper you aren't being fair. Paige saved your life remember."

"I know and I'm grateful, but…"

"Then how about showing some of that gratitude huh?"

"Let's not talk about this now. Let's just deal with this damn Lizard Demon and start by checking the book."

"Fine. I'll start on that, you call for Le…" She stopped and froze.

There within in the attic, surrounding the famed Book of Shadows stood the three Charmed Ones; Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.

**[A/N: Well that is the first instalment of "Piper, Paige, and Who?". To all my readers, please post a review for some feedback. I love reading your thoughts and opinions. Oh, and let me know what you think each of the sister's third (and possibly final) witch power should be.]**


	21. Piper, Paige & Who? Pt2

"**Piper, Paige, and Who?"**

**Previously on "A New Destiny":**

_In a red light Prue Halliwell appeared and looked around to see that she was still sitting on the couch in the attic. She looked around and saw that Paige was now gone, so was the alter table and the book was back on its podium. She got up off the couch and looked through the book for the spell that she'd just cast. As she was flipping through the book she heard what sounded like her sisters coming in to check on her. As the footsteps grew louder she heard her voice and Prue froze._

_"All I'm saying Piper is that I think you need to cut her a little more slack. Paige isn't going to get being a witch overnight you know."_

_"Yeah but the girl could try a little harder. I mean I'm not loving this big sister gig, but we've all got our crosses to bear you know."_

_The voices grew closer and Prue could hardly breathe._

_"Piper you aren't being fair. Paige saved your life remember."_

_"I know and I'm grateful, but…"_

_"Then how about showing some of that gratitude huh?"_

_"Let's not talk about this now. Let's just deal with this damn Lizard Demon and start by checking the book."_

_"Fine. I'll start on that, you call for Le…" She stopped and froze._

_There within in the attic, surrounding the famed Book of Shadows stood the three Charmed Ones; Prue, Piper, and Phoebe._

**Halliwell Manor, Afternoon**

None of the sisters dared move. The air was humid and the floor was like glue. Piper and Phoebe stared at Prue and she stared right back at them. Behind the book of shadows a column of blue and white lights descended from the heavens as Leo orbed in.

"What in the hell," Leo mumbled as he took stared at Prue.

Prue quickly blinked and looked at Leo and Piper. The she said, "Why are you guys staring at me? Oh and by the way how the hell is Phoebe standing here?"

"Me! You're the one who we buried a month ago!" Phoebe shouted.

"That's not possible I'm standing right here in the flesh. You're the one who's in the mortuary!" Prue said in her defense.

"This has to be some kind of demonic trick. Our sister can't come back from the dead!" Phoebe continued.

Prue sighed in frustration and said, "I'm not dead!"

"Yes you are!" Phoebe shouted!

"Enough!" Piper screamed and the antique lamp next to her shattered as a side effect of her combustion power.

Piper was breathing heavily and her eyes were stained with tears. Her eyes were hard and filled with grief and rage. She stepped forward and looked at Prue. Her blue-green eyes sparkled with vitality and in this moment confusion. Piper slowly moved her hand forward and touched Prue's cheek. When she did she took a sharp inhale and then threw her arms around her sister.

"Piper, sweetie you're going to have to let go." Prue said as Piper wept on her shoulder.

Through sobs Piper said, "How…are you here?"

"Leo?" Phoebe asked their whitelighter in utter confusion.

"I don't have any idea." He said as he and Phoebe stepped closer to Prue.

Piper slowly pulled away from Prue and walked to Leo and held him as tight as possible. The sight struck Prue as a little odd but given the fact that both of her sisters and husband are apparently grieving her death it would make sense that they'd need each other's support.

Phoebe looked up at Prue and said, "Prue, do you remember what happened?"

"Uh yeah, I casted a spell and Paige…"

"Paige? You've seen Paige?" Leo asked.

Prue looked at her husband strangely and said, "Yeah honey, I have. Is she here?"

"Honey?" All but Prue repeated rather shocked.

Prue sighed in frustration and sat down on Pearl's couch. She waved her hand and the book of shadows floated to her.

"Ok, before I say something else that's going to get me in trouble why don't you all tell me what happened here…in your world." Prue said as she flipped through the book.

The two sisters shared a look of concern then looked to Leo. He took a deep breath then said, "Well about two months ago Phoebe received a premonition that the demon Shax was going to kill a prominent heart surgeon. You and Piper tried to save him, however in the process you two were exposed as witches, and Piper was shot. Phoebe was in the underworld attempting to save Cole and was able to strike a deal with The Source. Time was reset to the moment Shax attacked, and without Phoebe there to say the spell he nearly killed both of you. I was able to save Piper…but Prue you were…already gone."

"So it's exactly what happened in my world, only the players were different." Prue paused and said, "and clearly the relationships as well."

Piper looked shocked and confused and said, "Wait, you mean you and Leo?"

Prue laughed and said, "Yeah, and you and Cole."

"So I guess that means I'm the dead sister in your world huh?" Phoebe spoke up for the first time in a while.

Piper went to comfort her but Phoebe pushed her away.

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry," said Prue.

"Don't worry about it. I figured that with each of us having lived a different life that I probably was the one who got herself killed. You know Paige and Paige wouldn't have come into our lives if one of us wasn't six feet under right now." Phoebe said as she tried to joke through her tears.

"I guess so." Prue said quietly as she kept flipping through the book.

"Prue what're you looking for?" asked Piper.

"I'm looking for the spell that I used to apparently astral to this world. Which is strange considering my astral projection power shouldn't work like that. It was a lucid dreaming spell that was modified by Grams I think."

"Well if the spell was added to the book in your world I doubt it'll be in ours seeing as you're…well…" Leo stumbled for the right words.

"…sleeping in a nice narrow box?" Prue teased Leo who frowned in response and Prue giggled at the sight. This man might not be her husband, but Leo never changes.

Piper shifted and became more uncomfortable as her dead sister was flirting with her husband. She cleared her throat and said, "Ok…what do we do about this? I don't want you to leave, but you clearly can't stay here."

Phoebe raised her eyebrow and asked, "Jealous much?"

**Halliwell Manor, Main Reality – Two Hours Later**

"Prue! Prue! Come on Prue!" Paige said as she shook Prue's arm.

Paige sighed in defeat and started flipping through the book of shadows.

"Paige dear, you've got to calm down." A voice said from the other side of the room.

Paige looked up startled then said, "Oh Mrs. Halliwell it's you."

Penny rolled her eyes and said, "Grams, please call me grams. I am after all your grandmother."

"No offense but I already had a grand…nevermind this isn't the time. Prue won't wake up and it's been two hours. If I can't wake her up Piper's gonna freak." Paige said as she continued to flip through the book.

Penny Halliwell looked down at her youngest granddaughter with a little sadness. She had been robbed of the chance to be raised with her sisters, her family, and the confidence in her destiny; if Paige couldn't look to her as a grandmother yet then she'd have to prove herself. She walked over to Paige and sat down next to her.

"Darling, Prue needs to find answers. She has a lot of guilt over Phoebe's death. Being the eldest has had its burden for Prue. She believes that what happened to Phoebe was her fault." Penny said as she took the book from Paige and closed it.

Paige scrunched her face is defiance and said, "No, it's not her fault it's mine."

"Don't be silly Paige it's no more your fault than it is Prue's or Piper's for that matter." Penny took a breath hen continued, "What happened to Phoebe was inevitable. It was a part of the Grand Design. The Charmed Ones are the most powerful force of good, however you're not invincible. Your sisters had to learn that lesson, and they in turn taught it to you. What makes you three so powerful is not just your magic, but your bond as sisters. Through losing Phoebe Piper and Prue were able to grieve grow closer, which allowed them to view you as their precious baby sister who they love and will protect fiercely."

"But that's not fair! Magic should be bringing this family closer together, not tearing it apart." Paige said with watery eyes.

Penny looked at her granddaughter and frowned. Then she got up with the book held under her arm and walked over to the podium.

"Magic allowed for you to be born..." Penny started but was interrupted by Paige.

"…and abandoned," she finished.

Penny Halliwell's eye grew furious. She put the book back on the podium and then took a step closer to Paige and said, "Listen missy. Magic allowed for your to come into this world, it was my FEAR that caused you to be placed with your adopted parents. DEMONS killed my daughter, but magic was with her until the end. It was my death that unbound all your powers and allowed magic to bring your constantly fighting sisters together. It was magic that allowed Prue to recover from heartache and to find her true love, Piper too. AND IT WAS MAGIC THAT BROUGHT YOU BACK TO THIS FAMILY AT A TIME WHEN YOU NEEDED YOUR SISTERS AND THEY NEEDED YOU THE MOST." She sighed and took a deep breath looking at Paige sternly, who looked like a frightened child at the moment. "Paige, if you or Prue need someone to blame then blame me. I know a part of Prue already does and I have made peace with that. I made a lot of choices that affected all my daughters, most severely sending you away out of fear and being the cause of Prue's guilt. All I ask is that you don't turn your heart away from magic. All of its problems aside it is what brings out the very best of us Halliwell women."

Paige was stunned. In all her life no one had ever spoken to her like that, not even her parents when she'd come home drunk from a party or skipping school. Penny sure was one hell of a woman.

"She also reminds me a lot of Piper." Paige thought to herself. Then she said, "Of course. I'm sorry Grams."

Penny's face cracked a little with a small smile as Paige called her "Grams". She quickly relaxed her face then nodded to Paige before saying, "Blessed Be," as she disappeared in golden lights.

Paige looked from the book resting on its podium to Prue who still appeared to be sleeping when she heard Piper call out her name in a panic.

"Great just great" Paige mumbled as she orbed out.

Paige orbed in just as an energy ball zipped passed her shoulder, grazing her in the process. She looked around the room in frenzy and saw Piper attempting to freeze multiple blue skinned four foot tall creatures running around the main level, and Cole was trying to vanquish them with energy balls. Paige assessed the situation like she'd been taught by her sisters and quickly orbed out then back in with some garden variety vanquishing potions. She saw one of the creatures heading for Piper and quickly threw the potion causing a small explosion, leaving a scorch mark on the floor. Piper gave a quick nod to Paige then returned to the four other blue things running around the living room. Paige saw Piper freeze three of the creatures while Cole vanquished them. The last creature was running towards Cole and latched onto his back. He screamed and thrashed trying to get the bugger off however it wouldn't budge. Without hesitation Paige threw another potion and hit the creature square in the back. It screamed, sizzled, and soon exploded which also knocked Cole across the room.

"Paige!" Piper yelled as she rushed to Cole.

"What? Oh ewww."

"That was a vanquishing potion Paige! Cole's half demon, you could've killed him!"

Paige pouted and said, "Sorry but I took a chance. Besides he's fine, relatively speaking anyway."

Piper shot her a look as she helped Cole up. She looked at his back and sure enough he had a third degree burn that was blistering and bleeding where the potion exploded.

"Sweetie are you ok?" She asked him rubbing his arm in reassurance.

Cole grunted then said, "Yeah yeah I'm fine. I just hate gremlins. They're fast and strong little blue bastards. Luckily they're easily vanquished."

"Yeah and luckily you aren't." Piper commented.

"Geez Piper I said I'm sorry. What more do you want?" Paige said in defiance.

"What I want Paige…" she stopped herself and said, "…isn't your problem. Thank you for coming when I called. I know you and Prue were busy with her dream thing. Any luck with that?"

Paige shifted uncomfortably and said, "Well funny you should ask. Prue was given a spell in the book of shadows; did you know it could add to itself like that? Anyway…she read the spell and it's been helping her with her dream ever since."

Piper looked from Cole to Paige and said, "What do you mean 'helping her with her dream ever since'? What happened?"

"Well, Prue sort of fell asleep…for the last two hours and I can't wake her up."

"Two hours! Paige!" Piper shrieked.

"Why does everyone always 'Paige' me?" she said with another pout.

Could laughed and said, "Comes with the little sister territory."

"Leo!" Piper called but there was no answer. "Leo get down here this instant goddamnit!"

Instantly there was a shower of blue and white orbs and Leo came into view. He looked around and saw the first floor of the manor in shambles and said, "What the hell happened?"

Piper waved her hands and said, "Forget that! Heal Paige then Cole and then we've got to work of fixing Prue."

"Fixing Prue? What happened to Prue?" Leo said anxiously as he began to heal Paige's shoulder.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_(__**A/N:**__ The final installment of "Piper, Paige, and Who?" will be coming up asap. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to be uploaded. I'm closing on a house this week and we're in the middle of moving! It's so exciting but also so chaotic. I'll update this story very soon!)_


	22. Piper, Paige, and Who? Pt3

"**Piper, Paige, and Who?" Pt. 3**

**Previously on "A Different Destiny"**

_Paige shifted uncomfortably and said, "Well funny you should ask. Prue was given a spell in the book of shadows; did you know it could add to itself like that? Anyway…she read the spell and it's been helping her with her dream ever since."_

_Piper looked from Cole to Paige and said, "What do you mean 'helping her with her dream ever since'? What happened?"_

_"Well, Prue sort of fell asleep…for the last two hours and I can't wake her up."_

_"Two hours! Paige!" Piper shrieked._

_"Why does everyone always 'Paige' me?" she said with another pout._

_Could laughed and said, "Comes with the little sister territory."_

_"Leo!" Piper called but there was no answer. "Leo get down here this instant goddamnit!"_

_Instantly there was a shower of blue and white orbs and Leo came into view. He looked around and saw the first floor of the manor in shambles and said, "What the hell happened?"_

_Piper waved her hands and said, "Forget that! Heal Paige then Cole and then we've got to work on fixing Prue."_

_"Fixing Prue? What happened to Prue?" Leo said anxiously as he began to heal Paige's shoulder._

**Halliwell Manor, Attic (Alternate Reality)**

"So, what kind of life did I have in this other world?" Phoebe asked Prue as she was flipping through the Book of Shadows.

Prue paused and looked up at her little sister and admired her tenacity. She thought for a moment then decided to answer, "Well I'm not sure how different things here are but you graduated college with a degree in psychology just before you…your accident. Um, you had a few boyfriends since we became Charmed, but nothing that became serious. Oh except for this Cupid, you really liked him but he had to leave because Cupids aren't allowed to be in love."

She noticed the slightly sad face Phoebe was developing and said, "While your dating life wasn't much to write about you ar…wer…are an amazing witch. You dedicated yourself to the craft and to helping innocents so much that you developed this kick-ass power!"

"I did?" Phoebe asked full of enthusiasm.

Prue nodded and said, "Yep. Shortly after we faced this demon named Abraxis and you helped me through Andy's death you developed the power of empathy."

Phoebe looked slightly confused and said, "Empathy? Like feeling what other people feel?"

"Yeah but it was so much more than that. You gained more control over your premonitions, you could read others' feelings allowing for you to anticipate attacks, and then the power advanced farther. Earlier this year when we were getting attacked by Co…Belthazar your empathy power advanced into pathogenesis, a type of psychic energy that you were able to generate through your hands; you even vanquished a few upper-level demons with it."

Phoebe beamed with pride and said, "Thanks Prue. Should you be telling me this stuff?"

"Well, I assume you don't have that power now, so what harm could it do? Besides I miss talking to you." Prue said with a sad smile.

"No I don't. I did get a new power, but it's nothing that cool."

"What power did you develop?" Prue asked.

"Levitation." Phoebe said flatly.

There was a moment of silence then Prue said awkwardly, "Well, I'm sure that comes in handy too."

Phoebe simply rolled her eyes in response.

**Halliwell Manor, Attic (Main Reality)**

"Ok so what happened exactly?" Piper asked Paige yet again.

"I've already told you Piper! The Book of Shadows did that moving on its own thing and there was a spell in there for Prue. She said that it was an alteration to a lucid dream spell." Paige said as she flipped through the book.

"Yeah but Paige a lucid dream spell wouldn't have this kind of effect on someone. They can be awoken from it like any other dream." Leo said as he looked to his sleeping wife.

"Unless Prue isn't dreaming." Cole said from the doorway.

"What did you find out honey?" Piper asked.

Cole cracked his neck and said, "I did some snooping in the Underworld and apparently The Oracle has been tormenting Prue with nightmares."

"Nightmares? She didn't mention anything about them to me." Leo said hurt that his wife would be hiding things from him.

"Leo, she probably didn't want to worry you. You've been busy training your new charge in South American." Paige said trying to comfort her new brother-in-law.

"Yeah but…" Leo

"It doesn't matter now. Cole, do you know why The Oracle would do something like this?" Piper interrupted rather forcefully.

"Not really. There were only whispers about her going after the eldest Charmed One. Apparently she is looking to make a name for herself beyond an _advisor_ to The Source. Destroying The Power of Three does that. Her current condition might have something to do with the nightmares she was getting from The Oracle." Cole said as he began to pace the attic.

"No I don't think so. Paige said that she glowed red just as she passed out. Prue glows red as a sign of her astral projection power. That must be what happened; the altered spell from Grams must've worked through Prue's astral projection power." Leo said holding Prue's hand.

"So that's why the spell was written in first person, and why we can't wake her up. She's not asleep she's having an out-of-body experience!" Paige said as she began furiously flipping through the book.

Piper stepped forward and looked at Paige and said, "Sweetie what're you doing now? There's nothing we can do now that we know she's astralled out."

Paige flashed her hundred watt smile and said, "Not true. I saw a ritual in here a few hours ago for 'Recalling an Astral Self'. If I can find that then I think we can get Prue back."

Piper smiled and said, "Well keep flipping sister."

**Halliwell Manor, Attic (Alternate Reality)**

Prue and Phoebe were sitting there catching up when two columns of orbs began to form. The first one that materialized revealed Piper and Leo, the other was Paige.

"Ok so what was the huge 911?" Paige said as she made her way to the book, completely ignoring Phoebe and Prue.

Phoebe cleared her throat in an effort to reel Paige in from her magic mission.

"Phoebe, just cut to the chase. I have to get the McKinsey file to the adoption agency before they close. This demon had better attack soon or I'll be out of a job." Paige said not looking up from the book.

"Paige I told you I had a premonition that they were going to attack as the clock was striking six, it's five till now. Besides stop flipping through the book and come over and talk to us." Phoebe said to her little sister.

"I'm not in the mood to talk. This deadline is really important." Paige said as she continued to flip.

"Damn, and I thought I was stubborn." Prue said finally speaking up.

"Pip…who said that?" Paige said as she turned and looked towards Phoebe. She saw the green eyes, the raven hair, and that mole right under her left eye. "Prue?"

"Yeah Paige that's what we were trying to explain to you, Prue's here…sorta." Piper said.

Paige gave a questioning look and said, "What do you mean sorta?"

"She means that this Prue isn't you're Prue." Leo said.

"She's a demon? Why is Phoebe sitting next to a demon? I mean I understand Cole, but why a demon Prue?" Paige said.

Prue sighed and said, "I'm not a demon! I apparently astral projected from my world into yours."

"Your world?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, one where Prue didn't die but I did instead." Phoebe said with a little sadness in her voice.

For a moment Paige didn't say anything but then she said, "Ok I'm all caught up now." Then she walked over to Prue and said, "It's great to finally meet you Prue."

Paige extended her hand and Prue accepted it. "It's great to meet you too Paige."

Just then the grandfather clock downstairs chimed and it was six o'clock. Right on cue four lizard demons smoked; two began to destroy the attic and another two charged The Charmed Ones and Leo. Piper tried to freeze them but ended up blowing up the one. The remaining lizard demon threw her against the wall and into a large mirror. On instinct Leo orbed to his wife and began healing her. Prue waved her arm to send the lizard demon back but nothing happened.

"Oh no, no, no! I don't have my power in astral mode!" Prue said as she began to panic.

Phoebe jumped up and levitated in the air and kicked the lizard demon to the floor.

"Nice one Pheebs! I told you that power came in handy!" Prue cheered as she looked around for a vanquishing potion that might help.

"Prue look out!" Paige called from the other side of the room.

A lizard demon came running towards Prue at full force. Prue couldn't do anything but just stand there, frozen in fear.

"Athame!" Paige called and an athame orbed from the end table and flew into the lizard demon, vanquishing him in flames.

Prue was breathing heavily and said, "Thanks sis."

Paige smiled and said, "Anytime sis."

Meanwhile Piper was back on her feet and was able to channel her power to blow up the last two demons. She and Leo walked over to Prue, Phoebe, and Paige and looked at each other.

"Well, it looks like you three don't need me after all." Prue said with a half-smile.

Piper looked concerned and said, "What do you mean Prue?"

"I mean that here I am powerless to help my sisters and it turns out you don't need my help. You three are more than capable of taking care of yourselves."

"That's not true, we miss you Prue." Phoebe said with her voice a little shaky.

"Missing me isn't the same as needing me. I understand that now. You three have each other, but my Piper and my Paige need me. I'm sure your Prue sees it the same way too and I'm sure she's very proud of each and every one of you." Prue said as she and her sisters start to cry, Leo also was getting emotional.

Piper moved first and went to hug Prue, followed by Phoebe then Paige.

"I love you girls. Never forget that." Prue said. Then she glowed red and faded away.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sniffled and looked at each other. After a new minutes Paige spoke up and said, "What do we do now?"

"You forget." Leo said sadly and blew a handful of memory dust at the sisters.

**Halliwell Manor, Attic (Main Reality)**

Prue's body began to glow red and she woke up with a gasp.

"Prue thank god!" Piper said as she rushed and hugged her sister, Paige shortly followed her.

"Um guys, hard to breathe!" Prue said as she struggled beneath her sisters. Prue had managed to wriggle her way out of the group hug and then looked at the time and said, "How long was I out?"

Paige looked sheepish and said, "Oh…about four hours."

Prue smiled and said, "And what time did you tell Piper that you couldn't wake me up?"

"Two hours ago!" Piper quipped from behind.

"Thanks for giving me a chance to figure this out on my own first Paige." Prue said then looked to Leo, "Leo! You're back. I'm sorry to have worried you."

Leo brushed her face with his hand and said, "Don't ever worry about that Prue. I'm here for you."

Prue nodded and said, "So um, Paige did you guys figure out why I was having those nightmares to begin with?"

"Yeah, Cole said it was The Oracle…again." Paige said rather annoyed.

"That bitch needs to be vanquished soon." Prue seethed.

"You'll get your chance Prue." Cole said as he held Piper in his arms.

"So Prue, where did you go?" Piper asked having finally relaxed now that the crisis was over.

Prue smiled and said, "I went to my 'what-if', a world where I died and Phoebe lived."

The room grew a little somber at the thought of the lost Halliwell. Then Prue continued and said, "I learned that you guys were just fine without me. I mean you missed me of course but each of you survived. Paige here still found her way home and reconstituted the Power of Three."

"It sounds like you learned what you needed to Prue. If you hadn't I don't think the astral recall spell would've worked." Leo said in his whitelighter tone.

Prue chuckled and said, "Yeah especially what a mess our love lives could've been."

Piper looks confused and says, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you were married to Leo and Phoebe was dating Cole."

"Ew!" They all shuddered and Prue giggled.

(**A/N:** Thank you to all my readers; registered and guests. I'm sorry this took so long to finish, but buying a house and moving is a BIG process. I'm going to be working on the next chapter over the holiday weekend and I hope to have it posted soon.)


	23. Wicked Warren Pt1

"**Wicked Warren"**

"Please! Please don…." His cries were silenced by the blade stuck into his ribcage. The young man gurgled on his own blood for a minute before his breath stopped. The double edged knife faded in a soft green light and the hand that held it pulled out a cell phone.

"There's been a stabbing behind the Hollywood Theater. A young man is dead." The mysterious woman said as she hung up on the emergency dispatcher.

As the woman walked out from the alley the street lights showed her to be in her late twenties, white with blonde hair, and wearing a navy blue halter-top, black leather pants, and dark grey boots. She walked a few more steps before she simply disappeared in the blink of an eye.

_**Credits/Intro Song: **__"Angels Would Fall" by Melissa Etheridge_

"…_I've crept into your temple  
>I have slept upon your pew<br>I've dreamed of the divinity  
>Inside and out of you<br>I want it more than truth  
>I can taste it on my breath<br>I would give my life just for a little death…"_

Shannen Doherty as** Prudence Halliwell**

Holly Marie Combs as** Piper Halliwell**

Rose McGowan as** Paige Matthews-Halliwell**

Brian Krause as** Leo Wyatt**

Julian McMahon as** Cole Turner**

Dorian Gregory as** Darryl Morris**

Krista Allen as** The Oracle**

**Special Guest Star: **Ali Larter** as Nichole Tate**

**Halliwell Manor, Kitchen**

"How's that potion coming Piper?" Prue called out as she walked into the kitchen.

Prue was dressed in full Wonder Witch gear in a tight black t-shirt, boot-cut jeans, sneakers, leather jacket, and her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Potion? This potion that is meant to vanquish we-don't-know-what that is out there killing witches from Boston to Salem and now San Francisco? If you mean this potion well then I have news for you sister all we have is goo," Piper said as she lifted the spoon out of the large pot and flung back in a purple slime.

Piper sighed in frustration; her chocolate hair frazzled and her face covered in little spots of purple slime. She was also dressed in battle gear in green tank-top, dark jeans, sneakers and an assortment of bracelets. If not for the obvious stress she'd look a lot more menacing.

"Piper I understand you're frustrated sweetie, but we need to have some kind of solution to this…thing that's killing all these witches. A potion is our best bet and you are the potions master." Prue said to try and bring her sister's confidence up.

Piper scoffed and said, "I'm the "potion master" when I have a demon to go off of. This mass vanquishing potion thing doesn't exist, there're just too many variables."

"Yeah but Leo said…" Prue started to argue when she was cut off.

"Would you two please knock it off. It's hard for a girl to get her beauty rest in this house. I'm going to need it, especially if we're going to die. I want to look good for my casket." Paige said as she walked into kitchen. She too was ready to fight wearing a pink t-shirt, white hoodie, jeans, and white running shoes.

Piper scoffed and said, "Well Paige welcome to living in the manor, there is never enough hot water or silence."

Prue snickered and said, "What Piper means is that we're on high alter here. Nine witches have already been killed, five in Boston and three in Salem. The one that was killed last night marks the first in San Francisco. The Elders are beyond freaking out."

"Yeah, so are some of us witches in the house here." Piper said as she continued to stir her slime.

"Did the Elders say anything more about this rash of witch killings?"  
>Paige asked as she got three mugs out of the cabinet and filled them with coffee.<p>

Prue shook her head and said, "No. Then again I haven't seen my husband in two days so anything is possible." She then looked up to the ceiling and called, "Leo!"

In an instant Leo orbed down from the Heavens with a weak smile for his wife and sisters-in-law.

"I'm sorry Prue I've just been meeting with the El…" Leo began to explain.

"Shhhh. It's ok sweetie. I know you're feeling pretty bad about all of these witches' deaths." Prue said as she gave him a hug to comfort him.

"It's hard not to when four of them were my charges." Leo said as she pulled up the kitchen stool and sat down at the counter.

The four of them sat there for a moment in silence reflecting on the lost witches over the past week. The Charmed Ones knew death was a very real possibility as a witch, especially with the still recent loss of Phoebe. Leo on the other hand knew that death was more than a possibility, it was almost a certainty. It was rare for a witch to live until a ripe old age and die of natural causes. Most witches, even later in life are killed by evil one way or another.

"So Leo, um what do the Elders think is going on?" Paige asked breaking the silence.

He took a breath to calm his nerves and said, "Well. They aren't completely sure. All they know is that it's the same demon or warlock each time; an athame to the back. The fact that four of them were my charges they think is just coincidence."

"Well if it was a coincidence then what attracted the…whatever this is to them in the first place?" Piper asked as she poured the failed potion down the drain.

"Their powers, what else?" Paige quipped.

"Not necessarily Paige. Two of my charges didn't have active powers, they were barely magical. The third had the power over the elements, and the final one had the power of persuasion."

"Persuasion?" Prue asked never having heard that power before.

"It's a rare and powerful psychic ability that allows the witch to influence those around her. It's a more powerful form of mind control" Leo said sipping his coffee.

"Now that is a kind of power I'd love to have. Not that premonitions aren't awesome, but I could do some serious damage with a power like that." Paige said sitting down to the counter.

Prue rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, and so could any warlock who might have stolen the power."

"That's the thing! None of the witchs' powers were stolen. Whitelighters can tell when a witch's powers have been stripped, bound, or taken by a warlock; kinda like reading a person's aura. None of my charges were missing their powers, nor the other whitelighters' either."

"So this is just an evil doer doing what they do best, killing witches?" Piper asked as she walked back to the counter.

"If it is, then this is one powerful demon. The Elders haven't felt anything like this since Belthazar's glory days." Leo said quietly.

"Don't you mean Cole?" Prue said rather annoyed.

"Prue, not now." Piper reprimanded her.

Paige sighed and said, "Well if this demon is trying to gain a reputation like Belthazar then maybe we should ask Cole?"

"I already filled him in on what we knew last night after getting word of the male witch that was killed. He's checking his demonic contacts now." Piper said.

"Well I need to get to 415 magazine, we're doing a Halloween spread for the Animal Rescue League of San Francisco. The deadline is tonight at 5pm." Prue said as she grabbed her camera bag from the table.

"But Prue what if…" Piper began to protest.

"IF anything comes up with this witch killer I'm just an orb or shimmer away. I can't afford to blow another shoot." Prue said and walked out the door before anyone else could argue.

"Hey did the Elders notice that these ten witches all died in a matter of two days, only three days before Halloween?" Paige asked Leo.

He thought for a moment and then his eyes went wide.

"I uh…I gotta go." Leo said and quickly orbed out.

Piper and Paige exchanged a look of concern then Piper began yelling for Cole.

**415 Magazine**

An attractive blonde woman in her late twenties walked into the studio and up to the receptionist desk. She wore a pair of black leather pants, a white blouse, and a pair of pink kitten heels.

The receptionist looked up from her screen and said, "How may I help you?"

She smiled and said to the receptionist, "Hello, my name is Nichole Tate and I'm from the ARL San Francisco. I'm looking for Prue Halliwell."

The receptionist looked back to her screen and said, "I have a Jade Wilson with ARL:SN."

Nichole frowned and pouted then said, "No she was unable to make it today, I'm the point of contact now."

The receptionist gave her a questioning look but picked up the phone and dialed, "Ms. Halliwell the contact from the ARL is here. Yes, of course." She hung up and then looked at blonde woman again and curtly said, "Ms. Halliwell will see you now."

(A/N: "Wicked Warren" is the next chapter of the "New Destiny" series. I've given a hint to one of the sisters' new powers in this chapter. Can you guess which power goes to which sister?)


	24. Season Four Episode Guide

**Charmed: A Different Destiny**

Season Four Episode Guide

"_Charmed Again" (Complete)_

"_Turning the Paige of Family" (Complete)_

"_Blood-to-Blood" (Complete)_

"_Paige, Piper, and Who?" (Complete)_

"Wicked Warren" (In Progress) – What happened when the founder of the great Warren line held a secrete as dark as her love?

"Power Surge" – The Silver Solstice is upon the sisters and with that all magical beings are at their strongest.

"Warren VS. Warren" – The fate of the Warren line is determined by the namesakes of two witches from the past.

"Black as Cole" – With The Brotherhood seeking their wayward member can the Halliwell sisters save Cole from himself?

"The Afterlife of Phoebe Halliwell" – Some spirits find peace in the afterlife, some find a new adventure and destiny.

"Lost and Bound" – A child with a fiery spirit is taken by The Source to do his bidding.

"Charmed and Dangerous" – The battle against The Source of All Evil and The Charmed Ones is here. Where does that leave The Oracle?

"Faces of Halliwells Future" – Planning her wedding has Piper pretty frazzled. Paige casts a spell to help Piper feel better about her future, but it has unforeseen consequences.

"Marry-Go-Round" – With a possession, shapeshifters, and a missing wedding dress what are the chances that Piper and Cole's wedding will have a happy ending?

"Sam I Am" – The new Source is planning an attack and with their whitelighter in grave danger the sisters have to contact the only other whitelighter they know of.

"Bite Me" – Vampires are making a play for San Francisco. Can The Charmed One work with The Slayer to stop a master vampire from making a home of their city?

"Hopes and Fears" – The truth finally comes out and the sisters are left with few options.

"Cole to Diamond" – With Piper grieving The Elders decide to give new life to a soul whom never got a chance to live.

"Rise of The Oracle" – She's spent months watching the witches and seeing them find the peace they so long for. Now she's going to live the life she's seen long ago.

"A life Uncharmed" – The sisters wake up to the life they always wanted.

"The Power of Love" – Destiny always gets its way.

"Which Way Now?" – Upon learning that The Charmed Destiny is fulfilled what will the Halliwell sister choose to do with their lives now?


	25. Wicked Warren Pt 2

**415 Magazine**

Prue looked up from her desk and saw the tall blonde woman walked into her studio. She gave her a soft smile and said, "Hello you must be Ms. Wilson."

"Actually my name is Nichole Tate and I'm not here about the photo shoot." Nichole said with a toothy grin.

Prue gave her a questioning look and said, 'I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure I understand. If you're not here for the shoot then what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm here for you, cousin." Nichole said and then said summoned an athame into her hand with a soft red light and threw it at Prue's chest.

Channeling her power through her eyes Prue diverted the blade and sent it into the wall towards the left. She then flicked her wrist and sent Nichole headfirst into the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Prue said menacingly.

Nichole rubbed her head and said, "You'll learn soon enough Prudence, soon enough."

With that Nichole was gone in the blink of an eye.

Prue grabbed the athame out of the wall and then looked up to the ceiling and called for Leo. Almost instantly he appeared in a cloud of orbs and looked around seeing the mess her studio had become.

"Prue what happened?" Leo asked

Prue sighed and said, "A warlock just tried to kill me, and by this athame here I'd say it's the one that The Elders are worried about." She showed Leo the blade then said, "The weirdest thing is that she called me 'cousin'".

Leo looked shocked and said, "That's not possible. You and your sisters are the last of the living Warren witches. Trust me there are no other descendants of Melinda. The Elders have watched your family very carefully."

"Really, then how did they not know about Paige?" Prue quipped and Leo sighed. She rolled her eyes then said, "Well we better go back to the Manor and check the book because that warlock has it out for me."

Leo embraced Prue and the couple disappeared in a cloud of white and blue orbs.

**South Bay Social Services**

Almost the entire office was cleared out for lunch except for Paige. She was head down working on a pile of invoices that needed to be processed before her three o'clock deadline. She tossed her hair and sighed as she continued to type. After another twenty minutes had passed Paige clicked the final submit button and raised her arms in a silent victory. She stretched for a moment then noticed that there was another ten minutes left until the office would be filling up again for the rest of the work day. She decided to thumb through her latest find from the book store, "How To Train Your Psychic Abilities". She knew it was a long shot but the book might help her to better control her visions. Piper had already told he that she had more control over the power than Phoebe, but that didn't mean she wanted to settle. Being the only sister with a passive power when it came to demon fighting made Paige feel on edge. If there was something she could do to give herself a little more confidence then what's the harm.

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Matthews-Halliwell?" A woman asked Paige as she walked up to Paige's desk.

Paige looked up from her book and noticed that the woman was very gorgeous with her blonde hair held in a tight ponytail. She smiled and said, "Yes I'm Paige, what can I do for you miss?"

"You can die cousin!" The blonde said as she flicked her wrist and sent Paige flying into the next cubical.

Paige landed hard and decided to orb-out before she experienced another attack.

"Where are you bitch?" Nicole called out in rage.

"Right here." Paige said as she stabbed Nicole in the back with an envelope knife.

"Ah!" She screamed and backhanded Paige.

Nicole then pulled the knife out of her back and blinked-out of social services.

Paige was leaning against Bob's desk and rubbing her face when she heard the doors open.

"Paige! What the hell happened in here?" Her boss called out as he walked over to her.

She didn't know what to say so said the first thing that came to mind, "Rats sir. I um saw a rat. I'm terribly afraid of rats. I'm…going to take the rest of the day off. The Johnson file is on your desk ready to go."

"Oh um, ok. I'll call an exterminator to check out the office over the weekend. Go rest up, but be back here on time tomorrow Matthews!"

With that Paige gathered her things and headed for the door.

**Halliwell Manor**

Paige opened the door to the manor and walked directly into the kitchen. A part of her wanted to grab the tequila to help her pain, but instead she needed to just take an aspirin and breathe.

"Paige what're you doing home in the middle of the day?" Piper asked as she was busy making a rather smelly potion.

"I was attacked by a warlock at work. Why're you making that funky potion?" She said as she held her nose.

Piper sighed and said, "I was attacked by a warlock too, so was Prue. Leo's up checking with the Elders now."

Paige glared at her sister and said, "No one thought to include the newbie in on the warlock?"

"Paigey I tried to call you but you didn't answer your cell. I assumed you were safe out to lunch with your coworkers." Piper said apologetically as she added a little beetle toe to the potion.

"Oh, well that would have been what I was doing if I wasn't backed up with files today. Anyway sorry Piper I'm a little snippy when someone tries to kill me at my desk."

Piper laughed and said, "Yeah I understand. I get cranky when a blonde bimbet tries to throw my own chef's knife into my chest. That's just unwanted irony."

"So Piper I think I found… Paige. Oh no don't tell me you were attacked too!" Prue said as she scrunched her face in worry.

"Yeah I was, but no one saw. Luckily everyone else was out to lunch. I managed to stab her but then she, what is it called…blinked-out."

"Well at least you were able to wound her. She got away before I could." Prue said.

"Same." Piper echoed.

Prue took a breath then said, "Well I was up in the attic looking for any information on the warlock and all I could think of was that she kept calling me cousin."

"You too?" Paige and Piper said at the same time.

"Wait, so she attacked Prue first, then me, then Paige and she taunted us with this crap about being related. Who is she?" Piper said as she was getting more irritated.

"Well that's why I thought I'd bring down the family tree to see if there is any mention of a Nicole Tate on here. I mean that is the name she used to get passed my assistant." Prue said as she laid the long scroll out on the kitchen table.

Piper and Paige looked over the family tree along with her and they quickly noticed that there was no cousin listed as 'Nicole Tate'.

"She must've lied, this is our family tree and she's not on it." Piper said feeling defeated.

Paige noticed that below her mother were the names of her three big sisters, yet he name was nowhere to be seen.

"Well the tree could be wrong. I mean it doesn't even have my name on there." Paige said clearly irritated.

"Paige, I don't think Mom was able to update it in fear of The Elders. We'll do it, don't worry." Prue said.

"Or not." Piper said as she pointed the sister's line on the tree.

There with a golden sparkle came another line from Patricia Eve Halliwell and it connected to Samuel David Wilder. Below their union appeared Paige Katherine Matthews-Halliwell. As the ink seemed to dry the lights disappeared.

With a broad smile Piper said, '"I guess Mom heard you Paige."

Paige's eye watered and she couldn't help but smile as well, Prue too. Then Paige looked harder at the family tree. She gasped slightly as her eyes glazed over in a white fog. She held her breath for a few moments before she exhaled with a shiver.

"What is it Paige?" Prue asked concerned.

"I saw a woman, she was wearing an old style dress…possibly from like the sixteen-hundreds or something. She was in labor. There were other women around her, they were chanting." Paige took a breath then continued, "After the baby was born a woman pricked the baby's foot and then said, 'she doesn't bleed'. The other women whispered and the mother cried. She held her baby and said, 'May you be blessed Nicole'".

Piper and Prue shared a concerned look, then Prue looked down at the family tree. There under Melinda Warren's name burned another, Nicole Charlotte Warren.

After Paige calmed down and Prue made some tea the three sisters sat down and looked at the family tree.

"So explain to me again why this is such a big deal" Paige said drinking her tea.

Prue took a deep breath then said, "We think that the woman you saw in your vision was Melinda Warren, the first magical witch in our family. If that's the case, then the baby might be this warlock."

"Which makes her our distant, distant, distant, cousin…just like she said." Piper added.

"Ok, but how do we know that baby girl is the same as the warlock that's been attacking us? I mean she'd have to be over 300 years old. Do warlocks even live that long?" Paige asked

Piper and Prue thought for a moment. Then Prue said, "I don't know. Honestly we don't know that much about warlocks."

"It would be great if we could just ask Melinda about it." Paige said as she drank some more tea.

"Oh my god Paige you're a genius! We can ask her!" Piper said as she quickly got up and headed for the stairs.

"Where's Piper going?" Paige asked concerned.

Prue smiled and said, "To summon Melinda Warren."

Once Paige and Prue walked into the attic they saw Piper lighting five white candles that were set up on the floor.

"So Piper are we sure we want to do this?" Prue asked concerned.

Piper ran a hand through her hair and said, "Prue we don't have any other choice. I mean it's not like last time. We aren't raising her from the dead, just summoning her spirit."

"Raising the dead!" Paige exclaimed. She knew that being a witch came with incredible powers, but that was just too much.

"Technically it isn't raising the dead, it's conjuring her." Prue said rubbing Paige's back in support.

Paige chuckled and said, "Right. Witchcraft knows no bounds."

"Are we ready?" Piper asked as she stood behind the Book of Shadows.

"As ready as we can be, I guess." Paige said shrugging and standing behind Piper too her left.

"Ok then let's get this show on the road." Prue said standing behind Piper to her right.

Piper flipped through the book and stopped on their needed page. She looked to both of her sisters who nodded. Together the three sisters recited, "Hear these words, hear our cry, spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide!"

There was a gentle breeze through the attic and then within the circle of candles came a group of dancing golden lights. As the lights descended a female form took shape. She was roughly five foot four with soft blonde hair, fair skin, bright green eyes, high cheekbones, and a seductive figure wearing an old white dress with a brown corset. She stood there for a moment and took a look around the attic and smiled at Prue, Piper, and Paige.

"Blessed be my daughters, blessed be." Melinda said as she stepped out of the circle and became no longer ghostly in form.

"Blessed be Melinda" Prue and Piper said in response, Paige just smiled back.

Melinda eyed Paige and walked over to her. She touched her face gently and closed her eyes. After a minute she opened her tear stained eyes.

"Oh Paige you've been through so much." Melinda said sadly.

Paige looked uncomfortable and said, "I'm ok, I'm fine."

Melinda shook her head and said, "You can't lie to me Paige, we share the same gift. Although your gift is much stronger than mine. You my daughter are a gift to this world. Never forget that."

She then brought Paige in for a quick hug then looked to Prue and Piper.

"Oh Prue and Piper I am so sorry for your loss. Phoebe was a wonderful witch and is such a joy to get to know. A true Warren as there has ever been."

Piper sniffled and nodded her head and Prue mumbled a 'thank you'.

"What brings me here to you this day?" Melinda asked.

The sisters shared a look and then Prue said, "We've each been attacked by a warlock, a woman named Nicole who claims to be our cousin."

"We decided to look through the family tree to see if she was there, however…" Piper said.

"…she wasn't there, at least not at first. I had a vision and I saw a woman, um you giving birth to a little girl who didn't bleed when her foot was pricked. You named her Nicole." Paige finished.

"Then the family tree edited itself, her name was burned into it." Prue said walking over to the old pink couch.

Melinda held her breath for a moment and placed her hand on the Book of Shadows. She hopped this day would never come, the day that her great joy turned into terrible horror. Her life had been summed up rather neatly for her daughters and for the rest of the magical world. She was the witch born to a mortal practitioner with no father in the picture as he was lost at sea. Her mother held her faith and found friends within a Virginia colony coven, and eventually led to her prophesized birth. From there little is known of her life, other than that she had a daughter, the one who would continue the Warren line through time until the three…four witches who would change the world. Her life is remembered as the catalyst moment, but she lived so much in her short twenty odd years.

"Melinda?" Paige said softly.

"I'm sorry I was lost in thought." Melinda mumbled and then did something amazing. She held out her hand and whispered, "Scroll". There within her hand appeared the family tree in a soft red light.

"Whoa! What was that? You don't have that power! Do you have that power?" Piper said in shock.

Melinda gave a toothy grin and said, "My power, like yours advanced through my life. Though I never gained an advancement in my visions or power to freeze, my first power did grow; I believe you call it telekinesis. This was my advancement, it happened shortly before my execution. I can make things appear from one location to another; moving them through space."

"Telematerialization" Prue said in surprise.

"I suppose you could call it that. At any rate I know of the warlock you speak, at least from your vision Paige." Melinda said as she unrolled the family tree and looked to the top. There was her mother's name, then her, then Prudence, and then the freshly burned name of her second child.

"Melinda, is this warlock your daughter?" Piper asked as the three sisters sit on the pink couch.

"She is as much my daughter as you three are." Melinda said. She took a deep breath and said, "After Prudence was born I had fallen in love with Mattew Tate, a man that I thought loved me. I ended up with child and when I told him he explained what I he was, a warlock looking to gain my powers. I was horrified and used my power to freeze him and then sent him away with a spell. Little did I know that using my powers on him was exactly what he wanted, it gave him the chance to copy my power." Melinda traced her daughters' names and then said, "I had a few months left until the child was born and in that time I stayed with my coven. There had never been a warlock and witch union until then, we didn't know what to expect. When she was born the coven did the test and she was born a warlock, yet she was still my daughter."

"What happened to her?" Paige asked.

"I named her Nicole so she would have the spirit to overcome her inner nature. I stripped her powers and intended to raise her along with Prudence. However Matthew returned and I was sentenced to death. I knew that my line would be intact through Prudence, but I died never knowing what had happened to Nicole."

Prue got up and rubbed Melinda's shoulder. Then she said, "So this warlock is over three hundred years old and…"

"No, Nicole's powers were stripped. Even in my death she would remain mortal. I assume that she too was taken-in just as Prudence was. If that's the case then her line would have been these warlocks as well as the powers would carry on. Remember a warlock is the opposite of a witch, a human with the gift of magic. Warlocks age similarly to everyone else."

Piper looked confused then said, "But if she's a Warren wit…warlock then why haven't we known about her family before now. I mean warlocks aren't known to be discrete."

"Because you were cloaked from us, until the Charmed circle was broke that is. I will do what no other Tate warlocks has done. I will have all three powers and end the Warren line." Nicole said from the corner of the room.

The Charmed Ones and Melinda turned around to see Nicole holding her athame. Before any of the four witches could do anything Nicole waved her hand and sent them flying across the attic. She walked over to The Book of Shadows and reached for it. At first the book glowed a golden light but then it faded and Nicole was able to hold it.

"The book!" Paige said as she came to. She orbed out and next to the Nicole.

Nicole grabbed her by the wrist and stabbed her in the abdomen. Paige cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Prue looked up in horror and tried to send Nicole away but her power had no effect."

"Don't worry Prudence I'll be back, especially for you." Nicole said and then blinked out with The Book of Shadows.

Piper and Melinda had just gotten to their feet when they noticed Paige.

"Leo! Paige is hurt!" Piper called out.

Leo orbed-in and rushed to Paige's side. There he began to heal her, however it was slowly.

"Leo is she alright?" Melinda asked.

"She was moments away from death." Leo said as his hands continued to glow. Then he said, "Melinda? How are you here? Why are you here?"

"We summoned her. The warlock that's been killing witches is our cousin if you can believe it or not." Piper said extremely frustrated.

"How is that possible?" Leo asked in disbelief.

His hands stopped glowing a moment ago and Paige gasped.

"Thank god you're ok." Prue said hugging Paige.

"My daughters I am so sorry but I'm being called back." Melinda said as she stepped back into the circle of candles and regained her transparent form.

"Wait! What're we supposed to do? She stole The Book of Shadows!" Piper yelled.

"She did what?" Leo said in utter disbelief.

Melinda looked at her three daughters and said, "I am sorry, I never meant for my mistake to become your burden. I only ask that the three of you do all you can to save our legacy. The book is where it all started and it must not end now. There is so much more joy and wonder left for each of you, and for those yet to come. Blessed Be my daughters, I love you."

With that Melinda returned to the heavens. Her words echoing in all their minds.

"What do we do now? Without the book we're vulnerable." Paige said getting up from the floor with Leo's help.

"We may not have the book, but we have each other. We'll get the book back and stop Nicole. For Melinda." Prue said confidently.

"For Melinda." Piper and Paige repeated.


End file.
